Medal Of Valor
by Diddlepie
Summary: The crew of the Enterprise travels to New Vulcan where Spock will be recognized for his role in defeating Nero. However, not all Vulcans agree that peace with the Federation, and their neighbors is the way to save their race. Features Spock, Uhura, Kirk.
1. Chapter 1

_Greetings to you all! I've written FF before, but none on this site, and no Star Trek stories. _

_I've been a ST fan since TOS, followed it through the movies, and couldn't have been more thrilled to see the re-boot with ST 2009. I like all the characters, but Spock has always been my favorite._

_This story takes place immediately after the events of the ST 2009 movie. I know lots of writers have had a go at "what happens next", and here's my take. _

_A big thank you goes to Simplymare for a being a great beta reader. _

_Disclaimer: I have no owner ship in Star Trek, nor do I seek to make any profit from this story. It is for fan and my own enjoyment alone._

MEDAL OF VALOR

Chapter 1

Kirk had heard that New Vulcan resembled Mars, and he'd have to agree. The redness of the land struck him first, the long vistas that stretched out for miles and then stopped at mountain borders. But absent were the rock pillars stabbing at the sky, and the jumbled feel of the landscape. It was softer than the original planet, beautiful, barren, and totally open with no place to hide. It felt dangerous, and despite the heat, he felt a chill go up his spine.

He glanced at his first officer who was intently scanning the horizon. Kirk wondered what he must be feeling, standing on a new world and wondering if it will ever feel like home, or if his race would ever recover from the horrific annihilation that Nero had engineered. The future, as it had been played out in another life, another timeline, had changed. The Elder Spock had confided as much in Kirk, and his words and wisdom were later echoed in the younger version of the Vulcan. The Spock, who stood with him now accepted all of this as almost common place. In contrast, it still made Kirk's head spin in disbelief.

Kirk knew he would never get answers as to how Spock felt. These were foolish rhetorical questions. The only type of response he'd get would be statements that addressed the logical choice of the planet, and the need to move on from the destruction of his home world.

It had been ten Earth months since the _Enterprise_ had destroyed Nero, and returned to earth with Kirk and Spock named as heroes. Kirk had been promoted to captain, and the Transitional Vulcan High Council would bestow Spock with the Vulcan Medal of Valor. The Enterprise was taking a short break from patrol to ferry a contingent of Federation officials and diplomats to New Vulcan for the ceremony. In addition to Commander Spock, Captain James Kirk, CMO Dr Leonard McCoy, Communications Specialist and Vulcan language translator Lt. Nyota Uhura, and a number of officials and security personnel had just beamed to the surface of New Vulcan for the ceremony.

In the distance behind him, he saw Kr'trkkla, the central city with settlements spread around it in a neat circle. The name in Vulcan meant "Peace" and it was amazing beautiful. From pictures he'd seen of the original planet, he recognized the Vulcan architectural style, characterized by soaring needles and spires set at impossible angles to the ground. Apparently the Vulcan's had no plans of changing their style. The organic feel of the buildings had mirrored the wildness of the original landscape, and Kirk was glad to see how familiar and pleasing they looked here. The fact that so much had been built in such a short time was equally astounding, but if anyone could work untiringly, it would be Vulcans.

Kirk heard the familiar whoosh of a transport approaching, breaking the landing party's silent awe. Dr Leonard McCoy, was the first to speak, his normally sarcastic tone softened. "It's beautiful. It looks like Vulcan, minus a few rocks, but it has the desert heat I know you love, Spock." Lt. Uhura, nodded in the doctor's direction, but hadn't taken her eyes off of Spock since they had first beamed down. Kirk watched, equally absorbed, for any reaction from the tall Vulcan still standing, unmoving next to him.

The contingent of security guards, diplomats, and Federation officials began to move around as the transport landed next to them, preparing to take them to Kr'trkkla. They all turned their attention toward the _Enterprise's_ senior officers, specifically Commander Spock, watching him with the same critical eye. No one wanted to interrupt what seemed like a trance, and McCoy wondered if Spock was all right. Spock hadn't moved or spoken a word since they'd materialized. Kirk gently reached out, and touched his elbow.

"Spock, do you want to catch the next transport?" he said, although there was obviously no need for another shuttle as the one that waited had more than enough room for everyone. "I'll wait with you, if you want to take another minute to start your readings."

Kirk knew there were no readings or data that Spock needed to gather, but it seemed like a good excuse to placate the curious eyes of the officials waiting.

Slowly and quietly Spock began to speak, still looking at the distant vistas of red dirt. "Thank you, Captain, but I have no readings to take, or any other information I need."

Turning to face Kirk, his face devoid of any emotion, he said, "We should board the transport." He turned briefly to Lt. Uhura nodding slightly, and followed her to the transport. Worried, Dr McCoy and Captain James Kirk took up the rear.

XXXXXXX

_So, if you like what you've read, please let me know. If you don't let me know that too, but please constructive criticism only. As one great FF writer said, " We don't get paid, our only gratification is to hear from you"…or the quote goes something like that._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek. Wish I did. (sigh)_

The months following the destruction of Vulcan, had been an emotional roller coaster for the crew of the _Enterprise_. When they returned to Earth, they'd received a hero's welcome. There were celebration dinners for the crew, who were seen as saviors. Their victory felt hollow, however, given the enormity of what had happened.

Half of Star Fleet's ships were destroyed.

And then there were the dead.

They were still trying to determine just how many dedicated Star Fleet personnel were missing, and "presumed dead". Such a weird account, Kirk pondered. If you were floating in space, no presumptions were needed. You were dead. And then there were all the young cadets whose first trip into space had been their last.

There were commemorations, memorials, and so many multi-cultural rituals to honor those who died that a person could fill every day with nothing but religious observances and prayer. Grief hung in the air like the cold San Francisco blanket of fog.

However, nothing could match the loss of Vulcan and the billions of people who were extinguished in a moment by a singular mad man, who had deluded himself into thinking his actions would leave the universe a safer place.

For a person like James Kirk, it was impossible to imagine how Spock and the remaining Vulcan survivors just didn't go stark raving mad. Despite all that he and the _Enterprise_ had accomplished, the victory celebration quickly collapsed into a bottomless pit of sorrow, and anguish.

Repairs to the _Enterprise_ were swift. She needed to return to duty immediately as she was one of the few starships left, and the threat of Romulian action was very real. So, it was with guilty relief when she left earth orbit, and headed on patrol. The _Enterprise_ represented power, and everyone needed to feel that at least they had some ability to control their own destinies. There was a renewed sense of purpose, and the crew was ready to try to move on with meaning even as the rest of the Federation still struggled with its pain.

Spock had returned as First Officer, a decision that had not been clear until right up to the moment of the _Enterprise's_ departure. All bets were off, as far as McCoy was concerned; he figured that the Vulcan elders would enlist Spock for the reestablishment of the new Vulcan colony. Of course at the time, no one else knew of the double duty Spock could assume, given his elder counterpart. Kirk himself had wondered what choice Spock would make. He also questioned within himself how the Vulcan felt about his recent captaincy, especially as the Kobayashi Maru inquiry was never resolved, and he certainly hadn't forgotten what he had done to Spock when he had provoked an emotional response from him on the bridge, forcing the Vulcan into giving up his command authority.

They had worked very successfully as a deadly two-man demolition squad in the destruction of the _Narada_, but how Spock really felt about him was still a mystery.

Now on the bridge of the _Enterprise_, Kirk watched from his command chair as Spock bent over his far too numerous displays, all of them flashing vast amounts of information which he himself could never decipher as quickly as his First Officer could. He wondered once more just why had the Vulcan returned.

Was it a budding romance with Lt Uhura? For James Kirk, it would never have been a contest, or at least he didn't think so. Only a fool would turn their back on her affections. She was beautiful, smart, strong, self-reliant -- and probably great in bed, he longingly contemplated. But Spock was Vulcan, and how love and sex played out in that icy culture was beyond him. Perhaps it was something Spock's elder counterpart had said to him. Kirk knew they had met, but what transpired between them was a mystery.

Perhaps he was just biding his time until his honor ceremony on New Vulcan, and then he'd leave for good.

Or maybe Spock just wanted to escape from the grief that lingered on earth, even though Kirk knew there was no escape.

As the weeks went by, he watched Spock carefully so as not to intrude, and taught himself how to read the Vulcan's emotions, which Kirk assumed were raw, and bloody and just buried under a fragile veneer of calm control. He studied Spock's facial expressions and body language seeking clues for unexpressed opinions, and attitude.

Spock's interactions with Dr. Leonard McCoy were a bountiful lab for data. McCoy was concerned over Spock's tendency for isolation, and frequently suggested all manner of social activities from "_supervised friendly wrestling matches to let off some steam_" (as there was a very real concern as to the extent of the Vulcan's strength and control), to multidimensional chess. McCoy's proposals were gentle at first, but became more demanding as Spock politely declined all of them, citing the need to complete some sort of research, or meditation. One time, McCoy was on the bridge, where he tended to hang out when he was bored, and started verbally pushing Spock about finally dealing with the emotional trauma Nero had inflicted on him and Vulcan. Jim knew McCoy was a brilliant man, but as he watched McCoy rough Spock up like that in front of the bridge crew, all he could think was that McCoy must either have a death wish or was seriously loony. The captain could see a few people began to tense in anticipation of physical intervention when Spock slowly turned to face his oppressor.

"Doctor", he began calmly, "your need to interfere in my life seems to have no bounds. Furthermore, your inept attempts to solve my alleged lack of 'hobbies', I believe is the correct word, is both unwelcomed and intrusive. I suggest you might find a 'hobby' of your own, as I am no longer interested in being it."

With that Spock gave a slight nod to the Captain and Uhura, who nervously sat on the edge of her seat, and then turned back to his station. McCoy began to fume in only the way he could, and stormed off the bridge muttering something about green- blood, and Halloween characters.

_Chock one up for Spock_. It was a glimpse though of another side of the First Officer. Hell, it might even be the closest he came to humor, thought Kirk. At least it proved that Spock wouldn't blow up when provoked, and that he had mastered a verbal way to defend himself against the irritations that _'irrational humans'_ could unleash.

Kirk really wanted to talk with Uhura, but wasn't quite sure how to approach the subject -- or her. She was in the same category as Spock in that he wasn't sure where he stood, so he decided to do what James T. Kirk was so good at: bluntly and blindly going right to the point.

He waited for the right moment. Uhura was leaving the bridge for an equipment check. Kirk hopped up with a quick word to the helmsmen, Lt. Sulu, that he had to run to the "bathroom" and would be right back. It was a foolish ruse of course as there were sanitary facilities on the bridge, and so he left the bridge staff with a few confused stares. Once on the turbo lift with the Lt., he gave a brief smile and nod, and then pushed the all stop button.

"Captain?" she asked puzzled.

"Lt Uhura, I need to talk to you about Commander Spock."

"Why don't you talk to him yourself", she responded with a touch of hostility in her voice.

"Because I know he won't answer me. So I need you to tell me if he's OK." The moment he said it, he knew what her answer would be.

"Commander Spock is fine."

Her voice was determined and final. She reached for the button to push the turbo lift back into motion, when Kirk moved forward blocking her hand.

"Lieutenant, I could make this an order, but I don't want to. I respect Commander Spock, and yourself, and I respect your relationship." He paused taking a step back, and sighed. This captain stuff is harder than it looks, he thought. Running his hands through his hair, he looked at the floor, took a deep breath and composed himself.

"Look, I want to help. Spock is more important to me than you know. He's been through hell, and worse. I'm worried about him, and I don't even know him well enough to know _how _worried I should be! I know he's a guy who needs his space, and to be honest, I'm not even sure if he likes me! So I'm asking you, as a concerned friend, if there's anything I can do, or anything I shouldn't do, to help him."

She glanced into the captain's face with lingering anger, and then collected herself with a steadying breath.

In a calm, measured voice she began, "Spock hurts more than anyone can imagine. I don't even know how he can function, but he does, and I think that's his salvation. He doesn't talk about the destruction of Vulcan, his mother; nothing other than what he's working on. He deals with it …somehow."

A slow tear began to creep down her cheek as her voice hitched. "I don't know how to help him either, other than just being there for him." She dropped her gaze to the floor, her voice hesitating with emotion.

Kirk desperately wanted to gently wipe the tears from her face, but checked himself. He was her commanding officer, not a trusted friend, and touching her at this moment would be wrong, although he longed to hug her.

"I don't think Spock is angry at you, or jealous -- if he would even acknowledge such emotion. He just wants, to the depth of his soul, to do all he can to build a new Vulcan. To see what Nero did rectified."

She looked up into Kirk's eyes as the tears continued to well up. She brushed them away quickly and her voice returned clear and calm.

"Just let him know you trust him and value his input, and that you're on his side. That's all he'll ask and want…. And maybe play a game of chess with him. I'm not very good at the game; you're probably a lot better. He's been looking for a good partner." A faint smile played her lips.

"OK", Kirk replied softly. He took a personal fabric from his pocket and handed it to her to dry her face.

"Thank you lieutenant. That helps a lot. I'm sorry if I intruded, but if anyone on this ship knows Spock, it's you."

She blushed lightly, and he turned to restart the turbo lift.

Thank you to all who reviewed and added me to your story update list. I've got more in the works, so let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_I don't own Star Trek, and acknowledge I'm borrowing the characters for a brief spin. I intend to make no money from this, and publish only for my own enjoyment and the fans._

_OOPS! I forgot to thank my ever diligent beta Simplymare in Chap 2. A double thank you here. _

_And a big thanks to blueblackangel for her beta read. God bless English majors. _

_Thank you to all who've reviewed. It's like an unexpected gift in the mail!_

Spock wasn't really sure how he ended up at the ship's gymnasium. He was well aware of the physical and mental benefits of exercise and had frequented the gymnasium at the Academy regularly. However, since the destruction of Vulcan and his mother's death, he hadn't engaged in any regular physical exercise. He had used meditation to deal with his raging internal conflicts -- but with no relief. The fact that he had no memory of arriving at the ship's fitness center proved to him what a precarious hold he had on himself. Checking in with the gym's computer, he stated his purpose as "physical conditioning". He would never say he was going to "blow off steam", or whatever colloquialism McCoy had used.

After his workouts, he did notice his thinking was calmer, clearer, so, he began to come every day, sometimes multiple times a day. Uhura seemed pleased smiling at him upon his return and encouraging him to continue regular attendance, which provided increased incentive; and Dr McCoy's appearances on the bridge became more rare -- an even more powerful incentive.

Spock had a set routine beginning with stretches, moving to weights and resistance training and ending with mock fights with the gymnasium's variety of dummy combatants. A small audience often gathered. This puzzled him. Why they would prefer to watch him rather than using their time more productively?

One day, when a group had assembled, he decided engage them in conversation. He understood the importance of such trivial contact among humans, and knew this would be a good opportunity. Personally he was virtually unknown to most of the crew. They would have known who he was from the Academy, but very few ever had a class with him. As he approached the group, he saw a brief look of apprehension pass over several faces. It was puzzling, but this was exactly the reason that his current course of action seemed logical. It didn't occur to him that many of the crew members feared him, because of the incident on the bridge, while others were itching to take him on.

"May I help you?" he asked.

Several in the group, he recognized, were security officers, and one of them had been on the bridge when Kirk had provoked him into an attack. The largest of them, a fellow with a short cropped goatee, whom he remembered by the odd nickname of "Cup Cake" responded. "We were just admiring your technique in hand-to-hand combat, Commander." He had a deep resonating voice, which matched his large, muscular build.

"A useful skill that seems antiquated at times, when there is no other life form within 20 parsecs, but one that always seems apropos when dealing with emotionally driven species." Spock meant no contempt with his remark, just a logical statement of fact. He relaxed his stance into his familiar posture, clasping his hands behind him.

Cupcake -- he knew the Ensign's true name to be Thomas Prince- spoke again. "Commander, as you know, we don't often run into lots of different life forms way out here, so there isn't much chance to practice combat skills with someone who can fight like a true alien." He paused, clearing his throat, glancing for a moment at his cohorts. "Perhaps you would be gracious enough to allow me to practice with you."

Spock's right eyebrow raised in interest. He hadn't considered that a bystander wanted to spar with him, but thought it a good opportunity to be seen as more accessible by the crew, something Uhura was always telling him he should be.

"An excellent idea."

He paused for a moment and began, "l will point out to you that the definition of "alien" can be a subjective term. If you refer to me as an alien meaning that I am from another part of the universe that is correct. However if your meaning suggests someone who is not accepted by a larger group, that is problematic as being the First Officer of this ship I am clearly part of the larger organization that is this crew."

Spock met the Ensign eye to eye with his usual dispassionate, but intense gaze.

"Cupcake" cleared his throat, and fumbled out, "No disrespect meant, Commander. I meant you have a different an… unusual strength that as a human would be a good test for me."

Spock gave him a brief nod and gestured for Cupcake to precede him onto the cushioned floor. An excited hush fell over the bystanders. The remaining security team exchanged whispers and concealed grins. A few of the women were clearly worried, while others seemed very stimulated.

"As you are unfamiliar with me, I will let you make the first move. Further, I need you to immediately warn me verbally should I approach the point of injuring you. Do you understand?"

Oh, Cupcake understood all right. If he put the Vulcan on the mat he'd be the envy of every man in Star Fleet, and he'd have any woman he wanted. He had to remind himself to focus because he knew how distracted he was just thinking about the sweet taste of victory, and putting this SOB in his rightful place.

He began with several unsuccessful attacks, each resulting in either hitting the floor, or missing the Vulcan all together. Spock was much faster than he had anticipated. As he crouched reading himself for his next attack, he tried to calculate the Vulcan's mass. He began to slowly move towards him. Vulcan has… had... stronger gravity than Earth, meaning that although Spock appeared to weigh less than he did, they could well have the same mass. He made a trial lunge. Spock avoided his grasp easily.

The alien was fast, very fast, but Cupcake was all brute strength. With the next lunge, he hit Spock squarely in the mid-section, but instead of feeling like a squishy abdomen, it felt like he'd run into a steel column. Fluidly, Spock deflected the strike, and using his continued momentum, threw Cupcake to the mat once again.

"A good try, Ensign. Remember that body size does not always equate to the same mass."

Cupcake got up from the floor with a new sense of purpose: to bring the bastard down. He rushed Spock this time striking him in the knees, and they went down hard together. He roughly began to crawl up the Vulcan's torso to pin him by sheer weight alone, when he felt himself being tumbled effortlessly aside, the wind fleeing from his lungs as his face was crushed into the mat. Spittle dribbled from his mouth as he heard a calm voice directly over him spinning some crap about speed and agility.

Spock quickly got up, and offered him a hand.

He wasn't used to this. There was no one he couldn't beat, and he had spent most of his life doing just that. He was getting hot and angry. He took Spock's offered hand, and skillfully rose up as if to stand. Then he suddenly spun around behind the Vulcan, and wrapped a strong beefy arm firmly around Spock's neck, pulling him off balance and onto his chest. Cupcake was breathing hard, sweat on his face, and a gleam of brutal victory in his eyes. A gasp went up from the spectators.

The room went silent as he continued to put pressure on Spock's neck. The atmosphere in the room went from excitement to shock and fear. The moment seemed to go on forever, until Spock finally spoke his voice even, but mildly strained.

"I believe you've forgotten the rules of non-lethal combat application, Ensign." In one frighteningly rapid motion, the Vulcan straightened, drawing his assailant up onto his back, and threw Cupcake over his head. The human crashed onto the floor, and Spock stood over the prone man with one foot lightly resting on his neck.

"This has been most illuminating; although, I feel you need to review the rules of sparring, and gain better emotional control of your anger. It clouds your judgment and makes you weak as an opponent. Other than that, I hope you have gained from this experience that which you desired."

Cupcake lay gasping on the floor, the world still spinning as he tried to figure what had just happened.

Then Spock leaned down just inches from his attacker's ear and continued, "And if you ever assault an officer on this ship again, it is doubtful that I will act with the restraint I demonstrated today. Am I understood?"

Cupcake looked up into the same dispassionate, intense dark eyes he'd seen moments earlier, and answered sheepishly, "Yes, sir, Commander."

Spock turned to speak to the shocked crowd that had grown in numbers since the beginning of the match, his voice resuming it's even, analytical tone.

"A reminder to all of you, and there are many: With space travel often comes an increased need for physical release and exercise. Always use adequate precautions to prevent unintended injury when engaging in any interpersonal sport."

And with that Spock nodded briefly to the stunned spectators, and left.

XXXX

_Please review if you like or don't. It is indeed the only way we get paid._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_As usual I am borrowing these characters and Star Trek for my own and fan entertainment. No profit is made from this fiction._

_Thank you to both my betas Simplymare and blueblackangel. You make me look good!_

News of Cup Cake's "frosting" rocketed through the ship. Crew members were buzzing about it everywhere, except of course where Mr Spock happened to be. The surprise was Spock was portrayed in the story as restrained, even compassionate because he didn't proceed with disciplinary action against Cup Cake even though the Ensign had clearly been the aggressor. He was not viewed as the wild, out of control alien who had attacked Captain Kirk on the bridge. Additionally Spock offered to help the security department organize a new hand to hand combat training regime. Rumor had it, the Commander himself would be available to work with students once they had reached an advanced level.

Dr McCoy felt vindicated that he had been right all along. What Spock needed was a real emotional outlet, and a little less of all that "Vulcan meditation mumbo-jumbo". The doctor approached Spock over lunch one day. Kirk and Spock were sitting across from one another at their usual table, which was off to one side of the mess hall. Although they could have chosen to eat in the officer's dining room, Kirk made a point of eating some of his meals in the crew area. He thought it made him and his command team more accessible. He needed to make the Enterprise crew more of a team, especially given how young most of them were.

"Bones," as Kirk affectionately called him, came and sat next to Kirk giving him a friendly slap on the shoulder. He gave a brief nod of recognition to Spock and Spock did the same in return.

"So, I hear we're becoming the cosmic bus, picking up dignitaries here there and everywhere for Spock's honor ceremony on New Vulcan", McCoy said to Kirk.

"Yup," Kirk replied, stealing a quick glance in Spock's direction.

"We're taking a break from patrol, and meeting with the Federation cruiser _Rose,_ which is carrying the Earth Ambassador, as well as other off-world dignitaries. Well beam them aboard and continue on to New Vulcan."

Kirk paused for a minute to see if Spock might say something and lacking any response, Kirk continued, "There are a number of ships heading there directly with delegations."

Of course there was the question of the Romulian delegation. There had been a lot of communications traffic about their attendance, and a lot of behind the scenes diplomacy. The Romulians wanted to attend, but the backlash had been fierce from many Federation members, some saying that the attack on Vulcan had not been the act of one man, but had been covertly supported by the Empire. Kirk inferred from the amount of secured communication that had come directly to Spock from the Vulcan High Council, that Spock was involved in the deliberations. It was a highly sensitive subject that none of the crew was aware of, other than Spock, himself, and Uhura, he guessed, due to the type and quantity of the communications. He hadn't spoken to Spock about it, and certainly wasn't going to bring it up now.

Kirk was looking forward to seeing New Vulcan though. Carrying a bunch of dignitaries however wasn't going to his favorite part of the trip. This would be his first mission carrying ambassadors and off world officials. It meant dress uniforms, and staying on his toes not to make any planetary war causing slip-ups.

McCoy turned his attention to Spock, "I hear you're the new mascot of the security squad," he said playfully.

"I would hardly categorize myself as a good luck charm, Doctor. I would indeed go further and point out that I do not think anyone sees a Vulcan in any manner as a symbol of good fortune, considering the events of the last ten months."

Oh, that had to hurt, thought Kirk to himself.

To his credit, McCoy paused, looking down at his tray. He shook his head and looking back at Spock said thoughtfully, "I meant no malice in my comment, Spock, and I apologize if I've offended you. I meant to congratulate you on making a positive connection with the crew, and offering them a unique opportunity. If I can say this without insulting you, I think you've done a great job and I'm happy for you."

He turned to look at Kirk seeking approval that he'd managed to get off a sentence to the Vulcan without having it turn into an insult. Kirk smiled aimlessly at both of them and then returned to being overly interested in his soup. He had enough trouble figuring out Spock for himself. Bones was going to have to go it alone.

Spock spoke next. "Doctor, I am in no need of statements of apology since I do not acknowledge emotion you cannot offended me. However, I am a logical choice to assist the security detail in training and as such my help is only reasonable. If you'll excuse me, I have research which needs my attention." With that Spock got up and left the table leaving McCoy and Kirk still seated.

"I don't know how you deal with him Jim. He's the most egotistical, pig headed bastard I know."

"That's funny," said Kirk with a smile," he says the same about you."

As Kirk got up to leave, he said, "I'll let you know how he is at chess. We've got a game tonight. Come by why don't you. Maybe he'll let you be his mascot." With his brightest, most charming smile, Kirk sauntered out.

McCoy began his meal grumbling to himself about which was worse, Captain Boy Wonder or First Officer Walking Computer.

Spock spent the afternoon working in his lab. He felt like he was getting a handle on the Captain's behavior, but the CMO was altogether a different animal. Where Kirk was impulsive, the doctor was overly emotional. Where Kirk could be single minded, the doctor was overly opinionated. And yet they were friends. Human relationships were very complex, and often oppositional in their characteristics.

And then there was Uhura. Spock knew he needed to speak with her about their relationship together.

At 17:00 hours the top two officers of the Enterprise met in one of the recreation rooms for their appointed three dimensional chess match. Spock knew that Kirk was new to the game, having played only a few times prior. He, on the other hand, had played the game extensively on Vulcan as a child where it had become quite popular after its introduction from Earth.

Although they had tried to keep news of the game low key, there seemed to be an unusually large crowd in the room. Kirk couldn't have been more pleased. He knew Spock would beat him soundly, and that was alright. Kirk was just happy that Spock had finally agreed to play him. It was an opportunity to spend time together in a non-command function, and doing something Kirk knew Spock enjoyed. He remembered what the Elder Spock had said to him about their abilities being complimentary, and needing each other. He knew he was impulsive, and a gambler. Spock was his opposite: controlled, thoughtful. What they shared was smarts, a commitment to exploration, and protection of the Federation and what it represented.

Spock was brilliant, and Kirk wasn't a mental slouch either. They balanced each other's best qualities and sheltered each other from their worst.

He was lost in thought, when Spock spoke gently, "Captain, I believe the game does not have your full attention."

"Yah, right, Spock, I was considering my next moves," he lied.

"You might want to take more care in your planning then, as I have check mated you," Spock said with a touch of irony in his voice.

"You're good, Spock, real good at this. You've got me," Kirk exclaimed.

"Captain, I predicted with an accuracy of 91.3 % I would win, due to your lack of practice, and expertise with the game. However I do believe you can play a far better game than you have demonstrated tonight. Perhaps I could give you some advice at another time."

"I'd like that Spock. What can I say; at least I've lost to a master."

"Although you mean to flatter me, Captain, the word "master" is inaccurate. I am not a master, I am merely an experienced player."

"Well, I feel better already. And call me Jim would you Spock. I know you can. I heard you do it once."

"Very well, Jim," Spock replied with a hint of a smile. Kirk couldn't be sure, but it was the closest he thought he'd ever seen.

Looking around the room, Kirk said, "Perhaps one of these other fine players might be able to give you a suitable challenge, Mr Spock."

Kirk knew his reputation was still intact when not one of the assembled crew dare take up the challenge to play the Vulcan.

"I think I shall call it a night, Captain," then catching himself, Spock said deliberately, "Jim."

"In the absence of any other challengers, I believe I shall return to my quarters."

"Good enough, my friend," Kirk said and then wondered if he'd meant that last word, "I'll see you in the morning."

Spock walked down the continuous circular hallways that made up the passageways of the Enterprise. There were personnel moving about as there always were on a Starship. What was different he noted is that they made friendly nods as he walked by, and a few greeted him by name. This was vastly different than a few months ago, when he had the distinct feeling that the crew scurried away from him like small terran rodents did when a predator approached. Perhaps he wasn't as much of an "alien" any more he thought.

Reaching his cabin, he realized she was there before he entered. His sensitive nose could smell her familiar scent of jasmine and spice. Nyota was seated with her legs curled up on the chair with one of his old hard cover books. His mother was fond of giving them to him as gifts as they were easily mailed from his home planet of Vulcan, and were quite rare on earth.

She smiled upon his entry, and untangled her long, elegant, mahogany colored legs and approached him. She reached up on her toes and gently placed one hand behind his neck and bent into him with a light kiss.

"I was waiting for you, but I will leave if you wish to be alone."

Her tone was clear without the unnecessary suggestion of anger or disappointment that seemed to color so many human interactions. He had come to value his time with her for that reason and so many others.

"You may stay if you wish to. I find your company pleasantly relaxing, and I can speak of my chess game with the Captain…. Jim," he corrected himself.

He sat at his work station, swiveling the chair to face her.

"He played poorly although he didn't seem to be upset by his losses, in fact he seemed to thoroughly enjoy himself despite the fact he could play a far better game than he did."

"Perhaps he was just enjoying your company." She replied.

"He spends probably more time with me than any other crew member. I don't see why this event would be any different. Your hypothesis is illogical."

He was clearly puzzled and Uhura couldn't help but think that it was at just this type of moment her brilliant, powerful Vulcan looked just like a little boy. She placed her hands suggestively on the arms of his chair, her lips just inches from his.

"We humans aren't always logical. I believe you've learned that about us."

Her words sounded chastising, but the look in her eyes was everything but. He could feel his body responding to her, seeking the feel of naked skin, and the ownership of another's body to give and receive pleasure. She felt the heat rising from him, and the tension forming in his body. So she was totally unprepared when he slowly got up from his seat, standing extremely close to her and whispered, "Nytoya, we must talk." She had to strain her head up to meet his eyes as he towered over her.

Slowly she began to back away as she felt panic spread throughout her body. Oh no, this is the moment she'd feared. That he would tell her he was leaving her to go to New Vulcan, to set up the new colony, that his people needed him more than she did, that he was leaving her…

He tenderly cradled her chin in his long graceful fingers. Tears were forming in her eyes threatening to spill over.

"There is much you don't know about me. Ways that I can be dangerous to you. Ways that I could hurt you emotionally and physically and I can never let that happen."

"Are you leaving me?" she breathed out as a soft moan.

"I do not wish to, but I may have to, to save my race. But that is not what I speak of now, my Notoya."

She cut him off before he could speak again.

"Is it something that will happen tonight?" she said as she pressed one finger to his lips. His eyes were sad as he shook his head no.

"Then we will not speak of it tonight. Tonight is for me, for us. I know I don't have you forever, but I have you now and I won't let anyone or anything take that away."

She put her hands on either side of his head, stroking his fascinating, beautiful ears and pulled his lips to hers. He hesitated at first, and then wrapped his arms around her drawing her slender body demandingly to him. He kissed her with a passion she had never felt, and she returned it.


	5. Chapter 5

Medal of Valor Chapter 5

_I don't own Star Trek, but I do own a computer and a word processing program. All characters are borrowed and used for no profit with the exception of Luf'Tiea, and the Addie Ures who are my creations._

_Thank you to my betas Simplymare and blueblack angel. You are terrific!_

The landing party walked towards the Vulcan shuttle with Kirk and McCoy bringing up the rear. Kirk had been looking forward to seeing New Vulcan, but now that he was here he wasn't so sure anymore. The tension radiating from the landing party was palpable.

The waiting Vulcan shuttle was a rounded vessel with an elongated silver shape and two odd spherical structures on the rear third of the ship that spun slowly overlapping each other in a mesmerizing motion. It reminded him of the captured Vulcan ship that Spock had piloted in their defeat of Nero. The craft hovered soundlessly a few centimeters off the ground, its pilot waiting patiently at the door.

The dignitaries boarded first and were shown to their seats. There was Earth's Ambassador, Leslie Eastcott, and her staff who entered the shuttle with introductions and greetings exchanged in Vulcan. The Orion contingent was next, all members smiling, commenting on the transport ship, and the temperature and beauty of the planet. They were especially attractive, Kirk observed, given the contrast of their jade green skin and the natural red tones of the planet. Then came the Tellerites, always obvious with their stout builds, prominent noses and need to make lots of noise. Other guests then boarded the vessel; all distinctive, in one way or another. Finally, the last of the diplomats entered, the Addie Ures, a diminutive humanoid race, new to the Federation, and legendary for the negotiation skills.

The ship's captain, a Vulcan woman, who introduced herself as Commander Luf'Tiea, seated the dignitaries in the center of the ship, where there were large upholstered seats arranged around tables. The seating could be changed to accommodate multiple working arrangements, as well as many different body types. When she had finished with the dignitaries, she approached Kirk, and gave him a brisk Vulcan salute, which he returned.

Luf' Tiea was a small woman by Vulcan standards, standing no taller than Kirk's shoulder. She had the characteristically chiseled face of her race, with high cheekbones that made her large moss green eyes even more dramatic beneath her upswept brows. Her dark hair was meticulously pinned on top of her head, but in a loose style, as it fell delicately around her ears and neck. She wore a richly colored knee- length tunic over dark form fitting pants. Kirk couldn't figure out how old she was, you never could with Vulcans, but he'd have to say she was one of the best looking women he'd seen in awhile.

She directed the crew to the perimeter seating, which was arranged around the sides of the craft. Kirk could see more clearly now that the interior was dark and surprisingly plush for an austere race. It smelled faintly like eucalyptus.

Luf' Tiea bowed deeply to Spock as he entered the shuttle, and spoke to him in Vulcan. He responded by bowing and giving the Vulcan salute. Their quiet exchange continued for another few moments, ending as he moved expressionless to his seat.

She kept her hands loosely grasped behind her back, as she efficiently directed the rest of the crew to their places. As Vulcans were well known as touch telepaths, Kirk had become accustomed to this posture from working with Spock.

As he sat down next to his first officer, Kirk had an over whelming urge to give him a playful punch in the arm and say a typically off-handed "Kirkism", to break the tension, but he was distracted, for the second time since they'd beamed down, by an unexplained chill up his spine. This new planet, although stunning in its open vistas of red mountains and deserts, was too open, too unforgiving; and he had an awful feeling that this was going to be a memorable trip, but not for any reason that could ever be construed as good.

The shuttle lifted off as silently with his first officer sitting next to him.

_I know this is a short chapter. It just told me to end here, so I had too. Not to worry, I'll post Chapter 6 soon. Thank you for reading, and remember only you can prevent writer burn out by reviewing. Thanks for reading._


	6. Chapter 6

**Medal of Valor Chapter 6 **

**By Diddlepie **

_Star Trek is not mine, I'm only borrowing the characters for my own and fans enjoyment. No profit is made from this work of fiction._

_The characters Luf'Tiea, Psherks, and Addie Ures are my creations. _

_As always I thank my beta readers Simplymare and blueblackangel for making this tale better. _

There were a few inhabitants moving about the city when the transport landed. Many stopped and acknowledged its arrival some giving the Vulcan greeting to the passengers. Spock returned the gesture, while Kirk smiled and gave a self-conscious wave.

The street was clean and orderly, as one would expect of a Vulcan metropolis. On closer inspection though, Kirk could see it was still very much in the midst of construction. What looked like completed buildings from a distance were mostly just outside walls, the interiors containing only the pillars and supports needed to hold the building up.

Many of the delegates were greeted by their respective embassy staff. The Orions were greeted jubilantly, and although a very intelligent race, their predisposition for pleasures of the body always had them eyeing members of the opposite sex. Kirk found himself distracted for a moment as he wondered just how they meshed with the Vulcans, both peoples having such vastly different approaches to life and intimacy. The Tellerites, as always, gave loud boisterous greetings to each other. The small Addie Ures, with their gold tinged skin, and brightly colored dress, stood quietly smiling, returning the Vulcan greeting with a deep bow to all residents who had responded to them. Kirk found them most attractive. What was it his mother used to say: big things come in small packages? Spock had spent significant time with them while on route to New Vulcan. Kirk imagined there was more to their meetings than just cordial introductions. They were escorted by Vulcan representatives. It was a unique sight to see: two humanoid species, one so small and one so tall, walking and speaking both in Vulcan and Ures.

Ambassador Sarek would be meeting Earth's council and the Enterprise crew. He had contacted Luf'Tiea with an apology for his delay, saying there was a matter of high importance that had to be attended to immediately, and so the Earth representatives were the last delegation remaining at the shuttle.

Luf'Tiea was pointing out various landmarks when a strange ball like creature approached them. It traveled by rolling, and hesitantly approached Lt. Uhura. It was large, close to a meter in diameter and appeared to be totally covered in short dense fur of rust and black with a few splotches of bright lavender. There were no discernable eyes, ears or mouth. It stopped by her feet, and then slowly rose up on four spindly legs that had previously been tucked, concealed into its circular body. Uhura stepped back cautiously as it continued to expand upward until it was up at her eye level. It stopped inches from her face, and slowly moved side to side, as if trying to figure out if it they had met.

Luf'Tiea spoke. "They are an agreeable curious animal, largely harmless, surviving on bits of plant material that blow down from the polar regions, and the bacteria that live in the sand. They absorb sustenance through the hollow tubes encased in the short dense fur. If you touch the animal with a rhythmic motion, moving your hand gently from the anterior to the posterior portion of the body, it appears to create a pleasant sensation in the creature. "

Uhura cautiously reached her hand out to it. It stilled immediately, and then began to click softly as she petted it. Uhura smiled at the reaction, and began to stroke it more firmly, causing the animal to lean into her and gently rub its soft fur against her chest.

"How do they see?" she asked continuing to rub its uniform surface.

The Vulcan woman moved closer, and began to stroke the furry ball. It responded by clicking more loudly and rubbing against her also.

"They see indistinctly, but have a very well developed olfactory organ giving them a superior sense of smell. They have become a favorite of the children, easily domesticated, and producing very little organic waste."

It began to lower itself, its long stick legs bending outward in an arc, and ambled awkwardly over to Kirk.

"What do you call them?" Uhura questioned.

"We have named them _Psherk, _although they call themselves something quite different."

"You've been able to mind link with them?" McCoy asked, becoming increasingly uncomfortable as the animal began to take an interest in him, crouching down to examine his boots.

"We conducted a thorough search of the planet before making a final settlement decision. After all it would be only logical to establish the safety, intent and cognitive awareness of all applicable life forms, Doctor."

McCoy sighed and grumbled something to himself, barely distinguishable, about how long were they going to have to stay in this oven.

"Do they bite?" Kirk said regarding it skeptically. He had the benefit of growing up on a farm, and knew all about the animals that supposedly "don't bite".

"They have no mouths", the Vulcan responded, "however when frightened or annoyed they do release an enzyme that melts flesh."

Suddenly, it spun to the ground, its legs disappearing into the dense fur, and scooted away.

The reason for its quick departure was apparent as Ambassador Sarek and a number of Vulcan representatives approached them.

He was as Kirk had remembered him, although he appeared weary, by the drained look in his face and slight stoop in his usual ramrod straight posture. Greetings were exchanged, and he bowed deeply to Spock.

Speaking to the waiting group he began, "I apologize for my tardiness and your prolonged exposure to what I know is uncomfortable heat for you. It is most uncharacteristic for me to keep important guests waiting I can assure you. We've had some difficult …problems to address of late."

"Do you speak of the opposition to the bestowment of The Medal of Valor, Father?" Spock asked.

The elder Vulcan paused and looked tiredly into his son's eyes.

"Yes."

"The destruction of Vulcan has left our people with many challenges, some apparent, such as the loss of homes and lives." He hesitated for a moment.

"There are other less obvious injuries to our race, but perhaps even deeper. Logic and the teachings of Surek are being questioned by many Vulcans. The wisdom of peace and intellect over the plague of violence and passion is called into question by many made weak with unbridled grief and anger. We have established our civilization on a most beneficial planet with many resources and opportunities not available on Vulcan, and yet I remain deeply concerned for our future."

He straightened his posture, and surveyed the group before him.

"We will not talk of this now. You are here as our guests, and we welcome you. You may stay with us in our guest lodging for the two earth days until the ceremony, or transport as you wish between your ship and the planet."

Looking at Spock, with a meaningful glance at Uhura, he said, "I hope you, my son, will stay on New Vulcan for the duration of your visit. Your company will mean much to me. Lt Nyota Uhura is also welcome. Her presence will make your visit that much more meaningful to me." He gave a brief nod in her direction.

Nyota responded humbly, "I'd be honored Ambassador,… although my duty may require me to return to the Enterprise, " she added hesitantly. Sarek dipped his head to her. From his many years with humans, he could easily spot a "white lie" as they were colloquially called; a false excuse to deal with what humans deemed as an uncomfortable situation. She clearly did not feel she could share the truth of her awkward position in this public forum, but would consult with Spock in private on the matter of sharing a bed in Sarek's home.

Turning back to Kirk, Sarek continued, "Captain Kirk, I invite your crew to come tour New Vulcan as you deem fit. We must ask they come in small numbers as we are not able yet to deal with larger contingencies."

"Thank you, Ambasador Sarek," Kirk replied crisply.

"My crew would be honored by the opportunity. I have many crew members who have already volunteered to do what they can to assist in your efforts while we are here."

"That is most generous, Captain. As you can see we have accomplished much in a short period of time, which would not have been possible without the benefit of our Federation brethren."

Gesturing to the remaining landing party, Sarek said, "Come walk with me, and I will give you a brief tour of our new provincial capital, Kr'trkla."

Sarek began at a slow amble acknowledging the humans' distress with New Vulcan's oppressive heat. The second smaller sun was just beginning to come up over the distant horizon promising an even hotter day. Spock was strangely quiet, Kirk noticed. Usually he was a bundle of questions in any new environment, but he was following along toward the back of the pack with Uhura in close proximity, leaving Kirk and the Earth officials closest to Sarek.

Sarek pointed out the largest building in the city's open square as the Council Chambers for the Transitional Government of New Vulcan. The structure was a mass of soaring spires that symbolized Vulcan architecture and yet for all its drama, it blended seamlessly into its surroundings with its rust color and lack of symmetry. There were many equally striking buildings around the square, housing multiple government bureaus such as the Ministries of Health, Agriculture and Immigration. New Vulcan was blessed with wet, cool polar regions which was good for agriculture.

One new project rising with needle peaks skyward caught McCoy's attention.

"Ambassador, what is this building?"

"Forgive me, Doctor, for not identifying it. I am a bit fatigued. This is the new Vulcan Science Academy. It has been much anticipated, and a symbol, of our intended permanence here on New Vulcan."

Sarek motioned to the buildings beyond and said, "Behind these central buildings are Embassies, housing for our temporary labor personnel, and of course our own permanent domiciles, humble as they are for the time being. I will not make you walk any further, my distinguished guests, as I know you must be tiring and in need of sustenance. Commander Luf'Tiea will take you to the Earth Embassy, where you will be able to refresh yourself. I will send for you later."

He turned to Spock and Uhura. "Lt. Uhura perhaps you would care to join the rest of your party. Spock and I need to speak privately."

His words were polite but offered no room for discussion. Uhura reluctantly began to turn away, but not before briefly brushing her hand against Spock's fingers. Wordlessly she joined Kirk and the others. Kirk thought Spock was going to say something, but instead Spock gave them a short dip of his head, and turned and joined his father.

Two small psherks revolved around them lazily, and Kirk had a sudden urge to kick one hoping it would help to relieve the tension that he'd felt ever since their arrival. He wondered if the spotted orange one sensed this as it suddenly took a short leap and rolled away in a cloud of red dust.

_We're getting there! I hope to have a chapter posted each week, as the story progress. Let me know what you think, what you like, what you like not so much. Reviews are the candy of writers. Thanks for reading._


	7. Chapter 7

**Medal of Valor: Chapter 7**

**By Diddle**

_Thank you to my beta readers, Simplymare and blueblack angel. Every writer should be blessed with such diligent, dedicated editors. _

_Disclaimer: I wish I was making a few dollars from this, but alias I am not, and I don't intend to try._

_Thank you to all my readers. I'm so pleased to see I've made some people's favorite story list, and even favorite author list. _

As Commander Luf' Tiea led the rest of the Enterprise landing party away to the Earth Embassy, Spock watched as they disappeared into Kr'trkkla. He had a sudden feeling of being alone and vulnerable in a strange world. How illogical, he thought, that he should experience such a sensation among his own people, in his own world. He quickly composed himself and dismissed it as a result of too little meditation. The prolonged time he spent immersed with humans had increased his need for centering contemplation, to counter the disquieting effects of their continuous emotional turmoil. He felt the watchful eyes of his father, but he did not acknowledge him, continuing to scan the horizon in the landing party's direction.

"You have attentive and loyal compatriots," Sarek said, breaking the silence. "Their devotion to you is sincere."

"Yes, I believe you are correct, Father," Spock replied turning in his father's direction. His voice was level and calm, never suggesting the isolation he still felt.

"Come," said Sarek. "We will have a walking meditation together and clear our minds of illogical and futile thoughts. We will then speak. Does this course of action meet your requirements?"

"It is a most logical plan, Father, and one from which I believe we both shall benefit."

Father and son stood facing each other silently with so much unsaid, both battling emotions that threatened to topple their calm restrained demeanors, but they felt each other's thoughts brushing across their consciousness. They would no longer hold any secrets between them.

They both began to walk silently towards the vast red, empty landscape that stretched out beyond the city.

Their company was the sounds of the desert, and the crunch of the sand under their shoes. Spock could hear the life sounds that existed underground of New Vulcan. There was water running deep below him, and with water came diversity of life. He heard the grunts, squeaks and calls of many creatures large and small that burrowed through vast underground tunnels. The average Human would hear only the gentle hushed sounds of the hot wind as it blew. Most of the life on New Vulcan lived under the land hiding its daily tribulations, tragedies, and successes from prying eyes leaving the impression of a planet devoid of life, liveliness, and purpose. The deep running water was the life force that held it together, and made it meaningful. How similar Spock mused that this planet should be home now to his people. This planet and the Vulcan people shared so much; with what they hid from the outside world and what they shared.

As they continued wordlessly, Spock could sense his father's grief and weariness. Sarek made no attempt to shield his mind and shared his thoughts. And Spock began to realize that perhaps he had been the one saved by staying in Star Fleet, as his Elder Self had advised. He had developed close relationships with the Enterprise crew, and unlike the chaos that threatened New Vulcan, there was predictability, structure, and most importantly hope in his environment. He felt a sudden wash of guilt for having taken a more advantageous path.

They had walked for 2.4 hours when they rounded a small hill and saw a spring that bubbled from the darkened red clay. Surrounding the pool it formed were vegetation specimens that took advantage of the limited supply of above ground moisture; larger plants shading the smaller plants growing below. Spock had read that New Vulcan's vegetation grew at the rate of a meter a day given such positive conditions, and as quickly as the spring had erupted, it would return to its underground route, leaving only the dying stalks of the newly erupted life. What appeared as wasteful energy though, was the life cycle of surface vegetation on this intolerant planet. In their short lives, the plants would produce seeds which would be realized when the flora dried. The dry winds would carry the seed packets for many kilometers, until they found an oasis, and would repeat the cycle.

The twin suns blazed in the sky, and Spock and Sarek walked towards the shade of a duvek tree. They sat in the cool shadow.

"New Vulcan is a most auspicious planet," Spock stated.

"It holds great promise for our race," Sarek replied staring at the distant mountain ranges. "I fear that this gift will be lost on us though, if as a people, we are unable to overcome the grief and anger that threatens to destroy what we have left… threatens to finish what one deranged Romulian began. "

Turning to face him, Sarek began with an uncharacteristic sigh, "There is significant dissent in the Vulcan High Council and among the people about our diplomatic associations with Romulus. As you know, we have never had fortuitous relations, but many feel we now need to build an offensive military force with the goal of crushing our enemies with brute force." The older man stopped, and for a moment Spock thought he saw a tear stray down Sarek's cheek only to immediately evaporate in the dry air.

Sarek continued, "I fear, that if Vulcan should allow itself to become an aggressor, turning our backs on the logic, emotional control, and peaceful teachings of Surek, that we will annihilate all we touch. Vulcans are by nature a hostile, destructive people. Before Surek, we almost destroyed ourselves with our lust, jealousy, and greed. With our capabilities, we could obliterate any world we wish, and I fear after Romulus, we would continue to, with a blood fervor never before seen."

He paused, "Spock, I am afraid, and I fear us."

Sarek whispered, "That we should have survived so that we can become the murderer. Such irony."

Spock felt his father's despair as it washed over his consciousness.

Tentatively, Spock began, "Your distress is apparent, Father. I am aware of the dynamic of which you speak, but I did not realize the magnitude of the situation until now." He wanted to touch Sarek, to gently rub his back as Uhura did to him when she knew he was disquieted, but touching another Vulcan was highly unusual unless it was in the act of procreation. He kept his hands by his side.

He began again, with a more confidant voice, knowing that he needed to move the conversation forward constructively.

"You have not spoken of my Elder Self, and I am unaware of his role in these debates. Will you elaborate?"

Grateful to have a direction for discourse, Sarek looked at Spock, his emotions unmasked, by an expression of affection creeping across his lined features, "Your Elder Self has been a powerful, if not obscure force. He has worked tirelessly for days at a time in speaking with the citizens and the most obstinate council members. He has been a compelling voice for logic, restraint, and reflection, but he is but one man, and I fear for his… and your safety."

"Clearly not all of Vulcan has such murderous delusions," Spock responded.

"You are correct, my son. Most Vulcans remain committed to way of Surek and peace. They see what our Federation brethren have done to facilitate our new life and recognize that it was the act of but one frenzied mad man that has brought us here, but the voices of anger are loud and persistent."

"They speak of conspiracies against us; schemes to exterminate Vulcan or weaken us to the point of enslavement. And unfortunately, there are many so dominated by misery that their words of hatred resonate. They seek revenge and no amount of logic can stem their desire for violence. They will strike at anyone that they judge to be a threat."

Sarek, his eyes having been focused on the sweeping red sands, turned to face his son. His voice became more self-assured, his posture straighter.

"And that is why you are so important, Spock. You and Captain Kirk are the only ones who know, without doubt, that Nero's attack was a singular event. You were on his ship. You conversed with him. You saw that he was an unsettled being from the future acting on his own accord, not on some grand plot launched by conspiracy. You are the hero our people need now. You represent control, logic, restraint, bravery, self-sacrifice and valor." Sarek's voice lingered on the last word.

Spock could see the pride in his father's face as he spoke.

"Father, you credit me with accolades I do not deserve. I am a Star Fleet officer. I simply carried out my duty."

"I am glad to see that not all Vulcans have lost their way," the older Vulcan responded. "Your humility is refreshing."

Changing tone, Sarek queried, "Tell me of your Captain Kirk. You seem to have a constructive relationship, and yet I saw this has not always been so."

This time it was the younger Vulcan who paused, reflecting, while he scrutinized the horizon. Two psherks, one large, one small, rolled lazily in the distance. Spock wondered if they were mother and offspring. The twin suns blazed in their fiery glory, and he savored their heat.

Sarek waited patiently until finally, Spock began.

"James Kirk is a gifted leader with intelligence, fortitude, and a flair for illogical solutions. It is a most peculiar trait, but one in which he often experiences success. He is impulsive though, which makes his reasoning weak at times, and in his pursuit of innovative solutions, he forgets to consider crucial details. It is a major deficit. On the other hand, he is respected by the crew for his fearlessness, and the odd human phenomenon called charisma."

Spock continued, "He has made considerable effort to gain my trust, and engage in activities he knows to be pleasurable to me. I consider this to be sincere. I believe he wishes to be my _friend._ I find his company to be stimulating, and not as abrading as other humans. My Elder Self told me of a _great friendship _that would result from this partnership, and the ability to achieve things together that neither of us could attain on our own. It is a fascinating prospect."

"You are fortunate then," Sarek sighed, "to achieve much on a personal level. And you and Captain Kirk stand as symbols of what we Vulcans can achieve in accord with The Federation, instead of standing outside of it. Your abilities complement each other. Vulcans have achieved a multitude of positive outcomes with Humans, and we can do it again."

Sarek stretched his back and stood. "You will speak of this when you accept The Medal of Valor, Spock." Hesitating, Sarek glanced at Spock as he began to stand next to his father.

"Spock, I have spoken incorrectly. My prior statement is a request of you. You are a man and you have far exceeded anything I could have imagined. You have made me, …and your mother exceeding satisfied with whom you have become."

"When you address the Transitional High Council and the people of Vulcan will you speak of what we've discussed today?" Sarek corrected.

Spock gave a deep bow to the older man, "I am honored to serve Vulcan and aid in any way to the reestablishment of our race."

Sarek smiled. It was modest on a human scale, but dramatic for a Vulcan.

"Come. We need to journey back to Kr'trkkla, as the native creatures begin to move above ground this time of day. The larger ones, although easily overcome by a healthy Vulcan male, can prove most inconvenient if one should catch you off guard."

They walked together, their stride relaxed, unlike their original journey. The larger sun was moving lower in the sky, painting the red sand in shades of dark purple and grey.

"If I might query you, Spock, I am curious about your relationship with Lt. Nytoya Uhura. She appears to be an intelligent, strong-willed Human woman. As you are aware, I have had some experience with this variety of human female." Spock detected a hint of mischief in his father's eyes, and felt his warmth as Sarek's mind lingered on memories of Amanda.

"Lt. Uhura has been a commendable friend. Her language abilities are unsurpassed, and her dedication to Star Fleet is admirable. I will admit that my human side has been severely challenged by recent events, and Lt Uhura has been effectual in helping me cope with difficult ….emotions."

"Spock, you do not need to apologize to me for your Human tendencies. I accept you for who you are."

Sarek stopped and faced Spock, continuing, "Perhaps , you have inherited my proclivity for Human females. I loved your mother deeply, and there is no Vulcan woman who could ever take her place," Sarek said.

He turned to begin walking again. "Lt. Uhura is an important person in your life and I would like to know her better. I hope you will consider my offer of lodging with me during your stay."

Spock replied with a nod but giving neither a yes or no. He would need to talk with Nytoya about such an invitation.

In the distance, they could see a shuttle approaching fast, its silver shape shimmering in the sun.

It reminded Sarek of something as he suddenly stopped and grabbed Spock's arm.

His voice was solemn, "My son, while you are here, you must take caution at all times for your safety. As I have said, there are those who would seek to harm or even kill you."

"The Ka-ta-pak Ketchelebs are overwhelmed by the emotions of grief and anger. They have pleaded with your Elder Self to join them; to lead them in their vengeance. He has resisted, and spoken of peace. It has angered them, and I am apprehensive that, in their frustration, they will see him and yourself as a new enemy."

"Do not travel alone, and use only trusted guards at all times. Commander Luf'Tiea is one of those. You can trust her with your life. I will point out the others with whom you will be safe. You must promise me that you will do this."

Spock could feel his father's fear radiate up his arm. He acknowledged his father's request with a bow, and answered with an affirmative thought that crossed between them telepathically.

The shuttle landed in front of them and Luf'Tiea stepped out. Spock could see her uniform had phaser burns, and green blood stains. She seemed to be limping. She gave a quick bow to both men. "Ambassador, Commander Spock, I have come to transport you back to Kr'trkkla. There has been an attack on the Earth Landing party resulting in injuries." Her statement was delivered with the usual flat Vulcan affect.

Anticipating the next question, she continued, "Captain Kirk and Ambassador Eastcott both sustained injuries as well as several others. At this time, I do not know the severity of their traumas. If you would board with me now, I will hasten our departure."

As they entered the shuttle, Spock noted she carried a large phaser belted on her hip.

_I'm away for a week, and although I'm taking my trusty lap top, I'm not sure how much writing I'll get done. So, do not be alarmed if you don't get another chapter for a bit._

_Thank you for reading, and hearing from you would make my efforts even more rewarding!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Medal Of Valor Chapter 8 **

**By Diddlepie**

**A/N **_I'm back!! Thanks for waiting. Now, on with the show…_

_Thank you to my ever vigilant and generous betas Simplymare and blueblackangel._

_I make no money from this endeavor and have no claim to the central Star Trek characters._

The shuttle streaked across the rust colored sand, making the trip back to Kr'trkkla in seconds. Unlike his prior run, Spock sat next to Luf'Tiea able to see the control panels of the vessels systems. It had warp drive, and was an interplanetary craft. He quickly recognized many of its features from his flying experience in the captured Vulcan ship. The fact that it was so heavily armed was a surprise, as from the outside, its weaponry was well disguised.

Upon reaching the Kr'trkkla, Sarek requested Luf'Tiea to make a reconnaissance of the city, so he could ascertain any attack damage to the city's structure. Spock had wanted to land directly at the Earth Embassy to learn more about the injured, but he held his comment. He was concerned for the Enterprise crew, but his thoughts were drawn to Nyota and Kirk. He knew his desire to learn their fate immediately was illogical, as his knowledge of their physical condition would not alter their health status. However, it was with a feeling of relief that never showed on his Vulcan demeanor, when Luf'Tiea expertly landed the shuttle in the court yard of the Earth Embassy.

Immediately apparent were Federation security guards stationed around the entrances to the multilevel building. Spock stepped off the shuttle first, then remembering that Luf'Tiea had been limping when she picked them up, he turned to offer her a hand for the short step out of the craft. She hesitated at first, then took his offer and made, what Spock recognized by the slight change in expression, a very painful step onto the ground. Sarek followed, his Vulcan face returning to unreadable. Spock moved quickly past the guards, many of whom showed signs of combat. Ensign Thomas Prince, who seemed unable to shake the nickname of "Cup Cake", snapped to attention as Spock, Luf'Tiea, and Sarek approached.

"The infirmary, Sir, is down the stairs and to the right," Ensign Prince said anticipating the Commander's question. Spock noted several bandaged cuts to his face, and dirt stains to his uniform.

As Spock passed him, he heard the Ensign say to Luf'Tiea, "Madam Commander, if I might say, you put up a very good fight." She simply looked at him dispassionately.

They made their way quickly to the hospital wing. Once they arrived, they were surrounded by activity. Nurses of all species were hurrying across the hallways, carrying supplies and equipment. The air swirled with the smell of medicinal fluids and seared flesh. They found Dr McCoy rushing between treatment rooms. He gave Spock's group a quick visual scan, looking for any damage. Seeing Luf'Tiea he called to one of the Vulcan Security personal who was standing by the door.

"You! Come over here, and help this woman to the Vulcan Infirmary." Turning to Luf'Tiea he said hastily, "I'm sorry, Honey, I hate to turn you out, but I've got my hands full here."

"I am in no immediate need of medical attention, Doctor. I will stay in the company of Ambassador Sarek and Commander Spock until they have conducted their business."

It was very clear that she had no intention of moving. She waved the security guard away, and returned a determined stare to McCoy.

"Have it your way," McCoy huffed.

"Spock, Ambassador, I'm glad to see you're alright. Jim has been looking for you." The doctor began walking to one of the treatment rooms, motioning for Spock to follow.

Spock followed behind. "What is the condition of the rest of the landing party and Ambassador Eastcott? And please address the status of Lt Uhura in your statement."

McCoy talked over his shoulder, "We have two dead: one of Eastcott's entourage, and Ensign Carol McMann from the Enterprise Security Team. Ambassador Eastcott has bruising and a mild concussion, but she is alert and awake. When the ambush began, Jim pushed her to the ground, protecting her from armed combatants and hostile fire. Jim took a phaser shot in the arm, and he's banged up, as usual. Some members of the security team took minor phaser hits with one broken leg. There are plenty of contusions and scrapes to go around; me included. Lt Uhura has the contusions and cuts I was just talking about, and oh yeah, she's been going nuts worried about you! So do me a favor, and stop by so she can see your smiling face and know you're alright."

Turning to face them, he said, "I don't know the details for the Vulcan soldiers, although I'm pretty sure one was killed. The injured Vulcans were taken by the healers to their own infirmary."

Looking at Luf'Tiea, who was behind Spock, McCoy continued, "And, Commander, I'll tell you one more time as a favor, see a doctor about those phaser blasts before a real nasty infection gets started."

With that, a very harried, Doctor McCoy hustled away.

"Commander Spock, is Dr McCoy typical of human medical professionals? He appears to be overly emotional, even for a human, and very subjective in his medical advice."

"I can assure you, Commander that Dr McCoy is an excellent physician; however, he is one of the more difficult humans with whom I interact."

They continued to the treatment room McCoy had indicated. Jim Kirk was seated on the bed talking to the Enterprise via communicator when Spock, Luf'Tiea and Sarek walked in.

"Sulu, I'll get back to you," Kirk spoke into the device and snapped it closed. He gave them the same once over the doctor had, his eyes holding on the Vulcan woman's burns.

"Ambassador, Spock, I'm glad your alright, and Commander, you should get those phaser shots checked out." Luf'Tiea looked mildly annoyed as she studied the ceiling for a moment.

"Thank you, Captain Kirk, for your concern. I shall seek medical attention when my duty is finished," she hastened.

"Captain, would you please tell us what happened after we left you?" Sarek asked patiently.

Kirk started to rub his bandaged hand through his hair, and stopped glaring at it in frustration for a moment.

"The attack was swift, and well planned out. We had just cleared the Addie Ures Embassy when they struck. There were three or four snipers on the surrounding roof tops with high powered type 3 phaser rifles. We were at the junction of three buildings when they started firing. It was like a dead end canyon; a big funnel. We had nowhere to run. The security people were well positioned, right where they should be; circling the entourage. They were the first to return fire. The Vulcan guard was killed instantly with a direct hit. I remember that clearly."

Kirk glanced at Sarek, worrying he might have been callous in describing the Vulcan's death. For a people who had lost billions of citizens, and were teetering on the brink of extinction, hearing about the death of just one more Vulcan must be devastating. Sarek simply nodded, turning his eyes to the floor, and clasping his hands behind his back. Remaining in this position, his voice devoid of emotion, he said, "Please continue."

"The snipers were after Ambassador Eastcott. They would have gotten her too, if it hadn't been for some gutsy, fast- thinking by security. The remaining Vulcan and one of the Enterprise guards began blanketing the roof tops with wide angle phaser spray, making it difficult for the snipers to get off a clear shot. Between that and the spray's blinding light, I don't think the snipers got any more kills. Then the street fighters appeared, maybe 4 or 5 of them. It was hard to tell because they must have been hiding around the corners of the buildings. They just came out of nowhere. They were well armed with short range phasers and large swords."

"Lirpas," Luf'Tiea added.

He paused, shutting his eyes to see the scene replay in his head. He began again, his speech slower, and deliberate.

"Their target was the security team. I'm sure the plan was if the snipers don't hit their target, send in armed guerillas for hand to hand warfare. It quickly became hard to see with the chaos of street fighting and the phaser smoke. The Ambassador was behind me, and I grabbed her just as she started screaming. Her aide, who had been right beside her, was stabbed by a hostile. He was trying to free his lirpa from the body. I grabbed the Ambassador and ran for cover. I heard a yell from behind me, and saw Commander Luf'Tiea engaged in combat. I believe she killed him. In the process of shielding the Ambassador, I got hit. I only saw bits and pieces after that."

"If I may speak, Ambassador Sarek." It was Luf'Tiea talking. "There was more phaser fire on the ground, and it was one of those rounds that killed the female Ensign from the Enterprise.

Kirk looked down at the floor with a shake of his head.

"Several of the Human men were exemplary in their combat skills, subduing Vulcans who were three times their strength. One guard, whom I heard called Cup Cake by a colleague, was particularly adept. By that time reinforcements had arrived, fanning out over the roof tops, and supported by short- distance, armed transports. The battle continued for a short time after that, with most of the Ka-ta-pak Ketchelebs being captured. They are being held in the containment area of the Council Chambers building.

"The death totals are: two humans: the aide to Ambassador Eastwood, and the Enterprise ensign, and three Vulcan males: two unidentified, and Lt. WaeC'utt."

Luf'Tiea hesitated, her face momentarily flashing grief. Quickly composing herself with the mask of Vulcan control, she spoke again.

"Ambassador Sarek, these Vulcan deaths are due to my error. I shall remove myself from duty immediately, at your request. I am deeply disappointed by my failure to protect our guests as well as prevent the deaths of any Vulcan citizen, including the Ka-ta-pak Ketchelebs."

"Your apology is unwarranted, Luf'Tiea," Sarek replied evenly. "The Ka-ta-pak Ketchelebs had given their word they would not harm any off-world dignitaries. It was illogical to prepare for an attack when we were promised there would be none. They have either lied, or you were attacked by an independent splinter group. Either possibility does not bode well for further negotiations."

"Father," Spock said, "These events could well pose a challenge to the work of the Addie Ures."

Kirk interrupted, "Who is the Ka-ta-pak Ketchelebs?"

Glancing at Sarek, who appeared to have aged several years since their discussion at the dessert spring, Spock replied.

"Ka-ta-pak Ketcheleb, has no direct translation into standard. The closest interpretations of the words mean: understanding ones emotions to be the manifestations of the gods, and in this case that emotion is anger, ketcheleb meaning destroyer.

"They are a group of organized Vulcan dissidents who, in their grief and anger, have lost the teachings of Surek. They believe, erroneously, that the obliteration of Vulcan was an act of the Romulian Empire, or even worse, a conspiracy of Federation members. They seek the rearmament of Vulcan along with the unequivocal destruction of any nation they deem responsible. Unfortunately, there are members of the Transitional Government who are sympathetic."

Sarek continued," We have tried to engage them in negotiations, which they had refused. It was only with the counsel of the Addie Ures, who arrived with you today, that they have agreed to sit down again and talk.

"You spent a lot of time talking with them privately, Spock, on our trip here, but we don't really know much about them, do we?" Kirk asked, hopping down off the bed.

"The Addie Ures are new members to the Federation, as you know. They have telepathic abilities, similar to Betazoids, however there telepathic strengths is in ascertaining the sincerity with which one speaks; a most useful ability for a mediator. That combined with infinite patience, unrivaled objectivity and a talent for finding innovative solutions has made them much in demand as peace-finders. They are also able to relate successfully with many difficult species."

"But won't they just be intimidated by the Ka-ta-pak Ketchelebs? We saw what they can do today. I don't even think those little people have any weapons or police with them?"

Pausing for emphasis, Spock said, "One of the more famous dealings the negotiators of Addie Ures brokered was between two warring factions of Klingons. It is said that the Klingons were so satisfied with the solution, that they have pledged themselves as the protectors of all Addie Ures, and if anyone should intentionally harm even one of them, that the perpetrator will incur the wrath of ten Klingon warriors. Whether it be true or not, it would have a sobering effect on even the most violent of peoples."

Sarek picked up where Spock had left off. "Our troubled Vulcan brethren are still engaged sufficiently with the Council; their hope is negotiations will sway in their favor. It is the Ka-ta-pak Ketcheleb who invited the Addie Ures here."

"Well, I hate to break up this meeting, but I need to get back to the Enterprise," Kirk said.

"Does this mean you're still going ahead with the medal ceremony, Ambassador?"

Looking at his father, Spock answered, "Yes, the ceremony will continue as planned, although I have no particular interest in receiving any honor. It is the feeling of the Council, and the citizens, that such an event will help the healing process, and bring us a step closer to resolution. For that purpose only, I will participate."

"And it is our hope, Captain Kirk," Sarek picked up, "that we can count on you for the event. Your alliance with Spock is a concrete example to my people of what we can accomplish within the Federation."

"Whatever you need from me, Sir, I will oblige," Kirk responded.

With that he gave a brief nod to Spock and Luf"Tiea, and walked a bit stiffly to the door. He could hear someone talking on the other side. Opening it, he found Lt Uhura just about to knock on the door. Her expression was surprise followed by relief. She had a bandage just above her left eyebrow, and a tapped elbow. She gave them a thorough check, and taking a deep breath, she said calmly, "I am glad to see you are alright. ..except Commander, I think you should get treatment for those phaser burns before they become infected."

"Thank you, Lieutenant, for your concern." Luf'Tiea was getting used to this.

McCoy stuck his head in the door. "Everyone alright in here? Commander, you still here? Don't forget to stop off at the infirmary. I already told them that you're coming." And he was gone.

"Spock," Sarek began, "I must interview the wounded Ka-ta-pak Ketchelebs, and speak to the council members. I hope I will see you later this day at my home, and I hope Lt. Uhura will accompany you. Luf'Tiea, I shall assign another protector for my son. Please attend to your wounds before Dr McCoy returns once more, and demonstrates a cacophony of human emotions." With a short bow, Sarek left.

Luf'Tiea glanced between Uhura and Spock, and left silently behind Sarek.

"Spock, are you alright? I've been worried about you." Uhura began, once they were alone.

"Worry is a common Human emotion, however the effect of that emotion has no positive outcome on the final result," Spock whispered, as he stroked her cheek.

"I inquired about your health status immediately upon our return and was assured by the doctor that you suffered no serious damage, although I am quite certain that the attack was very frightening."

"It was. They came out of nowhere, and although I've had all the prerequisite courses on defense, I could feel myself freeze. I should have fought harder Spock. I should have been better. Maybe Carol McMann would still be alive if I had been a better fighter, maybe even the Vulcan lieutenant."

He cradled her head on his chest and felt her sobs.

"Come Nyota, let us leave this place, and seek what is left of the day before the second sun before sets." He opened the door to the treatment room to find a large Vulcan male waiting for him. He was well muscled; taller and heavier than Spock. He wore a phaser on his belt, and held a lipra across his chest.

"Per the order of Ambassador Sarek, Commander, Lt. Uhura, I am Gpt Effu't. I will remain with you for the rest of this day, and through the sleeping hours." He gave a deep bow and salute to Spock, who returned it.

"Gpt Effu't, we will remain in the Embassy garden for a moment of meditation. You may wait nearby, but not so you can overhear our conversation."

"As you wish, Commander."

Spock and Uhura walked out into the courtyard garden. The air was cooler, and shadows were starting to form on the Embassy walls. The silence of the surrounding dessert was broken with animal calls as they began emerging from the sands to start their evening rituals. Waiting for Spock was Ensign Thomas Prince, alias Cup Cake. He had washed his face and cleaned up from the attack but wore the same uniform.

He hurried over to Spock, causing Gpt Effu't to step firmly between them.

"He is not a threat, Gpt Effu't," Spock said, and the Vulcan suspiciously stepped aside.

It wasn't often that Ensign Prince met men bigger than himself. The Vulcan guard was at least 6" taller and probably weighed 80 pounds more. Looking shocked by the size of the Gpt Effu't, Cup Cake began carefully, "Commander, I've been waiting for you, but I won't keep you, I promise. I have two things I want to say."

Spock looked at him with his intense brown eyes, waiting.

Watching the Vulcan mammoth out of the corner of his eye, Cup Cake spoke.

"Without your training, Sir, in hand to hand combat we wouldn't have had a chance today, so I wanted to thank you for that. You made us a much better force."

'And your second point, Ensign?"

"Ahhh…," he fussed a moment, "Commander Luf'Tiea, she's a real dynamo of a fighter. Sir, I was wondering if you thought she would mind if I talked with her about … training and that sort of thing?"

"Ensign, I strongly suggest you speak to Commander Luf'Tiea about your interest."

He paused, "However, if you'd like my opinion, I believe she would engage you in lively conversation about training regimes."

A big smile spread across Cup Cake's face. "Thank you, Sir. Sorry to have bothered you Lt. Uhura." He scurried away never taking his eyes off the big Vulcan standing in the corner of the garden.

_The Vulcan words come from the Vulcan Language Dictionary (I could never come up with that stuff by myself). Drop me a note. I'd love hearing from you. All reviews are appreciated._


	9. Chapter 9

**Medal Of Valor **

**Chapter 9**

**By Diddlepie **

**Many thanks to my fabulous betas Simplymare and blueblackangel. You keep this story honest! **

_**Author's note**__: __**Thanks for waiting for me! This was a challenging chapter to write, lots of plot, some action, and Uhura.**_

_A quick refresher on some new characters added in the last few chapters:_

_The Ka-ta-pak Ketchelebs are the splinter group thought to be responsible for the attack on the landing party. _

_The Addie Ures are small humanoid peace negotiators who are trying to keep a civil war from breaking out._

_Gpt Effu't is the really big, and really intimidating Vulcan who is protecting Spock and Uhura. _

Through the tall arched windows, the setting sun painted deep purple and grey shadows on the Council Building's stone hallway. Standing in the shadows was a tall thin figure wearing a drab colored hooded robe. As Ambassador Sarek approached, it stepped out from the darkness.

"You are undoubtedly aware of the attack today on the visiting Earth Envoy today?" Sarek asked.

"Yes, I heard of it as it occurred," a deep voice responded. "It is most troubling and illogical causing the loss of Human and Vulcan lives. We can not afford the death of even one Vulcan."

"Have the Addie Ures expressed concern for their own safety, or an unwillingness to continue as mediators?" Sarek queried.

"I spoke with Peace Finder Friwis moments ago. She and her staff are willing to continue, but only with a guarantee that the Ka-ta-pak Ketchelebs will police their own members, and that no attacks of any kind will occur as long as the Addie Ures remain on New Vulcan."

"And the Ka-ta-pak Ketchelebs response?"

Turning to face him, the man, who was older than Sarek, said, "Their response is yet unknown, but I think together, we will find it."

Sarek said, "Before we continue, my friend, I think we should discuss your safety. Although you are far older than I, you are still my son and it would grieve me deeply to see you injured, Spock."

Studying the ground the older man said, "They could have killed me today, and by doing that struck dead both my younger self and this version that stands before you. If the Ka-ta-pak Ketchelebs wish me dead, it is not today. Come, let us speak with them."

The two men headed into the deep, silent underground of the building.

The containment area was quiet when they entered. The lights were dimmed, and other than the Vulcan guards at the locked door, it initially appeared no one else was there. Behind the guard station, Sarek could see the containment area. Through the wavering shimmer of the transparent force field wall, he could see five men, all Vulcan, lying on the floor. From their positions, it was clear that they had not gone down peacefully, but most likely had been stunned. Most had some type of treated injury.

"Report," Sarek stated simply, standing erect with his hands clasped behind his back.

The ranking guard snapped to attention. "Sir, we have identified them all. They were transported here from the scene of the attack with great difficulty, and we have had to stun them twice to gain cooperation; once to allow the healers to attend their injuries, and again to prevent them from injuring themselves."

As the guard was speaking, the Elder Spock approached the shimmering protective field. "Have they spoken?" he asked.

"Sir, they have attempted no coherent, logical communication," the guard replied, eyeing the elder man with masked curiosity. "Their speech is highly emotional; crying out for the death of the Federation of Planets, the annihilation of Romulus, and all Vulcan traitors."

"Have they yet named anyone they perceive as traitors?" Sarek asked a bit too quickly.

"Yes, they have named Spock of Vulcan, as well as a few others."

Stepping forward, the guard continued, "Ambassador, I believe these assassins are kae-amp."

"Their behavior has certainly been emotional, irrational, violent, and unfortunately deadly. To consider them insane, at this point, is only a hypothetical diagnosis. Have any of them had a history of mental illness, or criminal behavior?" the Elder Spock asked, continuing to stand facing the containment field, with his back to Sarek and the guards.

"No. One is a man of learning, two lost their families in the destruction of Vulcan, the fourth man is a successful off-world trader with surviving family on Regulus, and the fifth is an esteemed student at the Vulcan Science Academy. According to our records, none of the captives had any dealings with each other until the attack."

Bowing his head, the Elder Spock spoke softly, "Kae-amp… what we have become."

Turning to face the others, his tone clear and confident now, the Elder questioned, "Has a Kohlinar Master attended to these citizens of Vulcan to help them achieve a meditative state and to relieve their emotional suffering?"

His answer came from a new arrival entering the containment area. He was younger than Sarek, and handsomely dressed in richly colored robes. His hair was the color of obsidian, black and sharp. But instead of the traditional Vulcan male hair style, it was tied with a tight, short tail in the back. His face was long and thin, matching his frame, with a pointed chin, and thick soaring eyebrows that formed sharp ridges above his light grey eyes.

He gave a small head nod to both Sarek, and Elder Spock, before speaking. "A Kohlinar Master attempted meditation with these kae-amps; these undisciplined assassins. It was not possible. They are damaged, defective, and will need to be restrained until they are no longer a threat."

"And what of the Ka-ta-pak Ketchelebs?" Sarek asked as he stepped forward.

"My respected fellow Council Member and Ambassador, I can assure you the Ka-ta-pak Ketchelebs are not mine. They function on their own. However, I do not it find it illogical, as I know you do, that the destruction of our home planet was part of a grander Romulan scheme to weaken and enslave us. The Ka-ta-pak Ketcheleb's goal of rearming Vulcan and seeking revenge on our Romulian _cousins _is a logical plan."

"And what of the Vulcan culture of peace, and non-violence?" Sarek pressed, his face remaining dispassionate.

"I think the time for peace has ended, my friend." Clet-pa began to pace the room, moving more rapidly as he spoke. "We too are a warrior race, as our _beloved cousins,_ the Romulans have reminded us.

"But we foolishly chose a feeble, impotent path of non-violence, and logic over passion and power. We are superior to every species known in the galaxy: in strength, intellect, discipline, and courage."

He stopped, glaring at Sarek and the Elder Spock. "And yet we have trusted the Federation of Planets. In the name of _Peace, _we have trusted vastly inferior races to defend us, to work alongside, to share in our advanced knowledge!

"The Vulcan High Council has failed us. It is only the blind who can not see this truth. Their choices, and the teachings of Surak, an amusing diversion, that wouldn't be so tragic if it had not cost billions of Vulcans their lives, are forsaken relics of a destroyed planet. As our new planet blossoms, let a new Vulcan culture flourish. Vulcan will become the power that we should be, and never again will we suffer at another peoples' hand."

Quietly the Elder Spock spoke. "So, Clep-pa, you suggest we should let our unbridled power and aggression free without the control of logic to temper our Vulcan emotion. Perhaps you have forgotten we almost destroyed ourselves on this very path that you now see as our salvation. It was only with Sarak's teachings of logic, and emotional control that we as a race were saved.

"What do you see contained in this cell, but stunned and impotent men, destroyed by their own uncontrolled passions. Do you not see the destructive power of Vulcan emotion? How quickly you dismiss thousands of years of peace, prosperity, friendship, and a way of life."

Clet-pa turned to face the Elder Spock directly, eyeing him for a moment before speaking. "These men are kae-amp. They are insane. They are not Ka-ta-pak Ketchelebs. There will be no attacks from Ka-ta-pak Ketchelebs. I can assure you, valued Elder. The Peace Finders, the Addie Ures, have requested a truce while they are on our planet, attempting to craft an equitable solution, and we will honor it. We do not wish a civil war."

Tilting his head slightly, Elder Spock began, "I find it odd that you claim no ownership of the Ka-ta-pak Ketchelebs and yet you feel confident to speak for them."

Clet-pa squared his shoulders but did not move. "You are acknowledged as a wise and persuasive leader,… with close ties to the Federation… and Earth; your breeding being compromised, some would say.

"Speak your mind, Spock. It is the Vulcan tradition. Your younger self may be seen as many as a hero; Vulcan's savior as well as Earth's. But be aware that some Vulcans believe you are already prejudiced in your allegiances, and will favor the interests of your mother's home world over Vulcan. And some of _us _will not tolerate any interference in the rebuilding of our race."

Clet-pa continued to stand motionless, attempting to stare the elder Vulcan into submission. Spock looked dispassionately to Sarek, who had not taken his eyes off of Clet-pa since he had spoken of Spock's dual ancestry. Spock had faced bigotry and discrimination ever since his birth. From bullying at school, to the caustic and belittling acceptance speech Spock received while standing in front of the Vulcan Science Academy Council. Sarek had been so angry with Spock's decision to turn down the Science Academy and join Starfleet instead, that father and son had not spoken in years. It was only with Amanda's continued pleading that he would finally allow himself to see the logic of Spock's decision, to escape a world where he would never be good enough.

"You are young, my fellow Council Member, and I will allow for that in your biased opinion." Despite the anger that Sarek felt, his voice remained calm. "I shall endeavor to bring an extended period of meditation to our next Council meeting, to clear our minds, and free us of hindering emotion."

He glanced to the Elder Vulcan. "I shall take my leave. I have guests who are awaiting me." He raised his hand, forming the Vulcan salute, and left, followed not far behind by Clet-pa. The Elder Spock turned his attention back to the unconscious captives. Calling over his shoulder to the remaining guards, he said, "Call for the Addie Ures Peace Finder to attend to the containment area at her earliest convenience. Tell her, I shall await her presence, and will be honored by her arrival. "

Sarek's house was small, but similar in style to the one in which Spock had grown up. It was made from native materials in the Vulcan style with rounded corners and high ceilings. The walls were thick, similar in appearance to the homes of Earth's deserts, which helped insulate the dwelling from the severe heat as well as hold heat during the cooler nights. The surrounding garden was sparse, and neglected, its few inhabitants bravely struggling to survive.

Sarek had not yet returned from the containment area in the Council Building, but Gpt Effu't opened the door with the computer code. Nyota let out a sigh of relief at the coolness of the indoor air. Obviously, the evening temperature of New Vulcan was still uncomfortable to Humans, Spock noted. The interior of the house was meagerly furnished. Absent were Sarek's many cultural artifacts decorating the walls. This was very different from Spock's home on Vulcan. Being an ambassador, Sarek, had possessed a large multi-cultural collection of remembrances from his long career. Spock was not surprised by the austerity of the house as the destruction of his childhood home, and all it contained, was never far from his thoughts.

Nyota moved curiously from room to room. She had been hesitant to stay on planet with Spock, because of his strained relationship with his father. She did not want to increase their tension level. However, Spock told her about the walking meditation and discussion he and Sarek had shared, and Sarek's interest in knowing Nyota better.

She let out a little shriek when she walked into the food preparation area, and was greeted by a very large dark brown psherk. It had been sleeping in the corner, and rose on its wobbly skinny legs to greet her. Spock moved closer to Nyota, not trusting the creature, however, Gpt Effu't stood uninterested in the doorway.

"They are harmless and useless creatures. I was unaware that the Ambassador allowed one in his home," the big Vulcan said. The psherk continued to rise up on its spindly legs until it reached Spock's height and clumsily walked over. Spock reached over to touch it, and it immediately began clicking loudly, dropping in height to rub against his stomach.

"They are kind of cute, once you get used to them," Nyota said, reaching out to pat the creature. "Do you think your father keeps it as a pet?"

Spock glanced over his shoulder at Gpt Effu't who spoke, "It is doubtful that Ambassador Sarek would keep such a creature for companionship. It offers no intellectual stimulation and is quite useless as a food source. Only a Vulcan child would be interested in such a companion animal. It must have entered the house illicitly. "

The moment they'd entered the house, Spock had been painfully aware of how quiet the house was. He'd never been in Sarek's house without hearing his mother's cheerful voice. This house was empty. This house was dead. Spock knew why the big awkward bundle of brown fur was here. His father's grief was even deeper than Spock had felt. However, for a respected leader in the Vulcan Council to keep such a creature, would be difficult to explain.

Looking over at Gpt Effu't, he said, "Is it not true that these creatures release a caustic enzyme that melts flesh when they feel threatened? Perhaps they serve a protective function if they bond to a Vulcan master."

Gpt Effu't considered the statement for a moment. "I believe you are correct Commander Spock. They would be a weak defense at best, but an animal as large as this specimen, would be a deterrent and allow time for an escape. A wise move by the Ambassador."

Nyota rummaged through the food supply and was able to put together a simple but filling meal. The psherk rolled around her feet, absorbing any tiny piece of food that should slip from her hands with its long shaggy fur. Spock insisted he needed no sustenance, but she was able to coax him into a few bites, saying she wanted to be sure that the meal would be acceptable to his father when he arrived home.

Although she knew she should feel safe in Sarek's house, she could feel fear creep under her skin like the cold dampness of a San Francisco fog. In spite of the heat, she shivered. Spock insisted that Nyota go to bed, although she had wanted to wait for Sarek to return. He could see her tough exterior beginning to erode as exhaustion began to settle on her face.

His father's house was laid out similarly to his original home and Spock chose the private, restorative room that would have been his in his former home and lay down with her on the bed. He could feel her sobs begin as the nightmare of the attack replayed in her mind. He wound his arms around her slender body, knowing his extensive bodily contact afforded her comfort. Her feelings and memories flushed through him like a flood. He could feel her shock and fear as the attack began, and then profound sorrow over the lives lost.

She nestled into his chest, her legs pushing between his, as if trying to become one with him. He whispered in her ear that she was safe. He wanted to say no harm would ever come to her as long as he lived but he realized the faulty logic of his statement, and yet still wanted to say it, and believe it himself. He kissed her hair, and pulled her closer, drawing in her scent. She kissed his solid chest, feeling heat diffuse through his clothing. She suddenly wanted him, and felt shame simultaneously with lust. She knew he sensed her ambivalence, and gently tipped her chin up to meet his eyes.

"You need rest tonight. I will be with you when you wake." She nodded her agreement and gave him a warm smile. They gently kissed, and she tucked her head into the nock of his neck, and let his even breathing lull her to sleep.

Elder Spock let the sense of relaxation that seeped into his mind from his younger self, help to center his meditation as he watched the five captives. One of the captives hurled himself repeatedly at the force field, only to be shocked and thrown back. He screamed hatred at the Elder Spock, threatening him with all manner of mutilation. Two older men sat on the floor, tears rolling down their faces, until they would suddenly stop, sometimes together, sometimes separately, and begin to scream as if in agony. Another stood quietly in the corner, but his eyes were anything but placid, as he stared at Spock with loathing and disgust. The fifth prisoner appeared to be trying to meditate, as he sat cross legged at the back of the room. But, his eyes would suddenly fly open, and he'd lose his center, only to try and fail once again.

In front of the wavering screen that held them, sat two Kohlinar Masters; their concentration so focused that occasionally the force field itself would brightly shimmer before settling back into its wave pattern. They would stay the night in meditation, hoping to link with these five lost, and unprotected Vulcans.

They are as our race once was, before the wisdom, logic, and self-control Surak taught, saved us from ourselves, reflected Spock. Please do not let it be too late, before hatred, the hunger for power, and jealousy rip us apart.

_Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it, and I'd love to know what you think._


	10. Chapter 10

**Medal of Valor **

**Chapter 10**

**By Diddlepie **

_A quick refresher:_

_Kae-amp= insane_

_Ka-ta-pak Ketchelebs= the Vulcan faction seeking the rearmament of New Vulcan, and rejects the teachings of Sarek advocating peace, logic, and non-emotion._

_Psherk= native ball-shaped animals, that travel by rolling._

_A/N Thank you to all my readers. You have been terrific. I've been posting a chapter a week, but I apologize as I'm a few days late with chapter 10._

_A HUGE thank you to my ever dedicated and fabulous betas Blueblackangel and Simplymare._

Nyota awoke to a thin blaze of light shining through the window. It took her only a moment to remember where she was and why. She flung her hand to the other side of the bed, only to find it empty. Turning her head, she could see in the shadows, someone sitting on the floor.

"Spock?" She whispered softly.

He slowly rose from his meditative position, and walked towards her.

"I didn't want to wake you," he said as he gracefully moved onto the bed.

"Didn't you sleep?" she asked.

"No. I required no sleep last night. I waited for Sarek to return so I might learn more details of yesterday's attack. I was engaged in restorative meditation when you awoke, and I am now refreshed."

He had changed from his Star fleet uniform into an open-front robe tied at the waist, and Nyota used the opportunity to snake her hand around his naked waist, and pull him along side.

"What did Sarek learn?" she asked.

He smoothed her rumpled hair away from her face. "We will talk more of this today. Captain Kirk will return to the planet shortly. Let us save this conversation for later."

She relaxed onto her side, and snuggled into his bare chest, pulling herself closer to him. Her breathing tickled his skin. Stroking her ebony hair he asked if she was alright and if she was suffering from any continuing effects of the attack. She gave a slight nod, saying the physical pain was no comparison to the mental pain she felt for the victims. He touched his forehead to hers and she felt a gentle tingle travel through her as his concern for her and New Vulcan telepathically linked to her mind.

He rolled his head back so he could look in her eyes, his face expressing emotion he'd only share with her. He raised his hand, palm flat, and she pressed her hand to his. Nyota had learned to enjoy this most intimate of Vulcan expressions as much as a passionate kiss. She could feel a new emotion of need as it transferred from his warm hand through her body, and she responded by placing a delicate kiss on his chest. He closed his open fingers between hers, making a firm grip, and pushed her gently onto her back. Moving on top of her, he slid down until they were face to face, his free hand working its way under her pajama top to caress her breast. She opened her legs, inviting him even closer, as he unfastened her top and their uncovered skin met. She knew they didn't have much time. Life would catch up with them soon, but having this time together would give them both strength to manage whatever this day would bring. She kissed him with a deepening desire, and he returned it.

They made love quietly as New Vulcan's major sun began its journey across the desert sky.

Later, she gave a squeak of surprise when she opened the room's door, and found the large brown psherk sleeping against it. Unlike yesterday, it didn't rise up on its skinny legs to check her out, but simply rolled lazily towards the food preparation area, having already associated Nyota with getting fed.

They could hear voices outside and saw Sarek tending to the neglected garden, while engaged in discussion with the large Vulcan body guard, Gft Effu't. Seeing them through the open door way, Sarek excused himself and entered the house. Gft Effu't remained outside, patrolling around the house's perimeter.

"Are you well, Lt Uhura?"

"Yes, Ambassador. Thank you for asking. I feel a bit sore from bruising, but I'll be fine. I am concerned, Sir, for what happened yesterday, and hope to learn more detail today." Her voice was confident, and she turned to Spock who gave her a slight nod.

Sarek quietly watched the dynamic between the two. "We will learn more today of the reasons why the events of yesterday transpired, as well as plan for the next days."

The psherk rolled over to him, stopping at his feet. Sarek reached down and brushed its soft brown fur.

Spock said, "They are an interesting indigenous creature. Its defensive ability is intimidating, would you not agree, Father?"

Sarek continued to brush the animal who was clicking loudly with pleasure now. He paused for a moment. "Yes, indeed, a valuable personal defense." He stood up, his eyes meeting Spock's, and their mutual loss was once again silently acknowledged in a glance.

Composing himself, Sarek strolled to the window, looking out. "This animal has bonded to me as its master. There are several verified accounts of psherks, such as this one, fiercely defending its master from large desert predators and, as you can see, they require little maintenance."

He turned to face them, his expression flat. "Lt Uhura, if it pleases you, you may call me Sarek. I believe it is more appropriate given our relationship."

"Thank you, Sir… Sarek," she corrected herself, "I would enjoy that. And please call me Nyota. It would bring me happiness." A warm smile spread across her face.

Reflecting for a moment, he replied, "I am familiar with Human women and happiness. I shall endeavor to comply."

It was Spock who broke the ensuing silence. "Father, Captain Kirk will be arriving at the Council Chambers along with Earth Ambassador Eastcott, the Addie Ures Peace Finder Friwis, and others. I believe we should proceed.

They finished the meal Nyota had prepared the night before. She noticed that Sarek had not eaten when he had returned last night, but was able to coerce him into eating some by asking for his opinion of her Vulcan cooking. Sarek silently welcomed her benevolent manipulation, while the psherk rolled happily about the floor.

With Gpt Effu't escorting them, they walked to the Council Building as the second sun of New Vulcan began to peek over the horizon.

Kirk was waiting for them as they entered the building. He told them that Ambassador Eastcott, Peace Finder Friwis, Council Member Clet-pa, and others had already begun meeting while they awaited the arrival of Sarek, Spock, and Uhura. He also knew they were awaiting the appearance of the Elder Spock but he didn't know if Uhura knew about him, and Kirk was quite sure he didn't want to be the one to tell her.

As they walked the long hallway to the meeting chamber, Kirk fell into step along side Spock, while Uhura walked with Sarek.

"How'd it go last night?" he asked.

"What '_it'_ would you be referring to?" Spock returned.

Kirk had to remind himself of Spock's need for precession. "I mean is Uhura OK, are you OK, what did you learn of the attackers and does Uhura know there is another version of you walking around?"

"That is a much clearer query, Captain," Spock replied, continuing to walk. The group's footsteps made a muffled clatter along the smooth unpolished stone floor.

Spock proceeded to tell Kirk about Sarek's conversation with Elder Spock and Clet-pa. That Clet-pa had insisted the attackers were not Ka-ta-pak Ketchelebs, but Vulcans who had acted independently, as a splinter group, and in Clet-pa's opinion, were insane. And, no, Uhura was not aware of his Elder counterpart.

"What do you think is going on?" Kirk asked.

"I have yet to form an opinion," Spock replied. "Although I find the prisoners' actions very disturbing, I find it equally disturbing that the Ka-ta-pak Ketchelebs wish to turn their backs on Surak's teaching, and by doing so, open the door for an aggressive and violent Vulcan society."

Kirk stared at his friend remembering how he had goaded Spock into attacking him on the bridge of the _Enterprise_. A whole race of people with Spock's strength, and with no desire to control themselves, was a frightening thought.

They entered the Central Meeting Chamber of the Council Building. It was a soaring room, with dramatic tall arched windows, and smooth red hued walls. Sitting at a large stone table were various Federation Ambassadors, Vulcan Council members, and Addie Ures Peace Finders dressed in their customary brightly colored robes. Although the Addie Ures were small in size, their custom was to wear large turban styled hats to such deliberations, with the size of the hat corresponding to the rank of the wearer. Sitting in a tall chair at the middle of the table was Peace Finder Friwis. Kirk assumed she must be the lead negotiator as her hat appeared bigger than she. The Addie Ures smiled pleasantly as the group arrived, and Kirk couldn't help thinking that they looked like they were planning a picnic, given their gaily colored clothing and happy expressions, instead of preventing what could become a civil war.

Kirk sat with the Earth Ambassador Eastcott. She had a large healing scar above her right eye from the attack, but otherwise seemed fine. The chair on her other side was empty with the name- _Carol McMann- Aide to Ambassador Eastcott- _projected on the holographic name plate on the desk in front of the empty seat, the only introduction any of them would ever have to the slain woman. Spock and Sarek sat with the Vulcan Transitional Council Members. Uhura had offered her skills as a translator, which Peace Finder Friwis, welcomed, offering her a seat by her side. Elder Spock was noticeably absent.

"Our new esteemed guests, we welcome you to join with us as we work together to find the river of peace that will join all shores together as one nation." Peace Finder Fiwis spoke in her oddly deep, nasally tone.

Kirk remembered that the Addie Ures were telepaths, able to read the sincerity level of others. He wondered what they must be feeling as he looked around the room. They seemed to be the only ones at the table smiling.

Kirk spoke up, "If I might ask the honored guests around the table, is it still the plan to continue with The Medal of Valor ceremony? I would need to alert the _Enterprise _so we can make the necessary changes in schedule."

There was a prolonged period of silence. Finally Peace Finder Friwis answered. "We have spoken at length about this. It is the unanimous decision of all parties that the ceremony to honor Commander Spock, a Vulcan citizen, and member of Starfleet, will be a healing moment for our neighbors and friends, the Vulcans. The Vulcan citizenry are in support. Commander Spock's actions in the destruction of Nero were heroic and self-less. His honor will bring a unifying spirit to New Vulcan."

If it was so unanimous, Kirk wondered why it had taken so long for an answer. He asked, "And what of the Ka-ta-pak Ketchelebs? Commander Spock is a valuable member of Starfleet, and an indispensible member of the New Vulcan order, I hasten to add. Given the attack on the landing party, are you sure that Commander Spock, as well as all the delegates, will be safe from any further violence?" That uncomfortable chill he'd felt when they'd first landed on New Vulcan suddenly made its way up his spine again, and for just a moment, Kirk thought he saw Friwis give a piercing glance towards Clet-pa.

Friwis answered. "We are resoundingly assured by Council Member Clet-pa, who has been in contact with the Klet-ta-pak Ketchelebs, that the attack on the Earth landing party was not an action of the Klet-ta-pak Ketchelebs, but rather that of a mentally unbalanced splinter group, acting independently."

Clet-pa looked haughtily at Kirk with his light grey eyes. "Captain Kirk, if the Ka-ta-pak Ketchelebs wanted Spock dead, he would be dead now. And as you can see, he is quite well. Concerning the safety of the other delegates, the Klet-ta-pak Ketchelebs will not attack any of our esteemed guests. They are not a pack of feral sehlats. The kae-amps have been contained. There is no logical need for concern."

Returning to her prior pleasant demeanor, Friwis asked, "Does this decision meet with your approval Commander Spock?"

"If the Council members, our honored guests, and yourself, Peace Finder Friwis, feel that The Medal of Valor is beneficial to further negotiations, and will help Vulcan heal the deep divisions that exist, then I will defer to your judgment. Let it be known, however, that I do not seek accolades, nor do I feel I deserve such an award as I simply carried out the only logical course of action."

"So noted." Peace Finder Friwis gave a nod of approval.

Deliberations went on awhile longer, confirming to Kirk what he always knew, that he wasn't cut out to be an ambassador. When Peace Finder Friwis called a recess, Kirk couldn't wait to get out of the room. Groups of ambassadors, and delegates, along with Addie Ures mediators continued talking in the halls. One group was desperately in need of a translator, Kirk could tell by the wild hand motions and pantomiming. Uhura volunteered, undaunted by the wild look of the group. In the corner, Sarek, Clet-pa and three Addie Ure mediators were locked in an intense conversation.

Kirk was looking for Spock, feeling like he needed to connect. He hadn't spoken to him at length for days, and he realized he was coming to depend on Spock's logical, unbiased analysis. It almost felt like he was missing a part of himself. He knew he and the _Enterprise _could handle almost anything that came along, but he would feel a whole lot better if Spock was there.

He really wanted to talk to him about the ceremony. He didn't like the way Spock was being pressured into it, and he certainly didn't feel comfortable with Clep-ta's assessment of Spock's safety. If Spock was going to go through with this, he'd bring down the _Enterprise's_ entire security team if needed. Ever since Spock had volunteered to assist them in developing their hand to hand combat skills, they had become fiercely loyal to him. He had no doubt that they would protect the Vulcan with their lives if necessary.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Peace Finder Fwiris and Spock disappear through a doorway, and hurried to follow.

_Ooooo! The plot thickens, or at least I hope it does. Are you still with me? _


	11. Chapter 11

**Medal of Valor**

**Chapter 11**

**By Diddlepie**

**Once again, an appreciative "Thank You" to my two betas, Blueblackangel, and Simplymare.**

Disclaimer: I don't report to own the established characters of Star Trek. All new characters are my creations. I make no profit from this fan fiction.

* * *

Kirk hurried after Peace Finder Friwis and Spock as they quietly walked through an unobtrusive doorway in an isolated part of the great chamber.

"Hi! I hope you don't mind if I join you, but I really need more information. And Spock, I'd like to talk with you, when you have a minute."

"Jim, I am not sure you should be here," Spock said, stopping.

"I believe that Captain Kirk will be very helpful, my Vulcan friend," Friwis said in her nasally tone. "There is much he should know. As Captain of the _Enterprise, _he brings a great peace keeping force, which may be necessary." She gently reached out and took Spock's hand, something he'd only seen Uhura do. There was obvious telepathic communication between them though, as Spock looked down into her diminutive face for a moment and nodded. Motioning for Kirk to follow, they proceeded down a hallway to a long set of spiraling steps.

They arrived at a large gate with two opposing sets of metal bars interlocking with each other. On the other side Kirk could see what looked like a prison or containment area. There were big, beefy Vulcan guards attending to security, as well as a man he hadn't expected to see ever again, although he had heard that he was here.

Elder Spock turned to greet them, motioning for the guards to let them in. He gave a slight nod of acknowledgement to the group, and a deep bow to Friwis. Kirk was so pleased to see the old Vulcan again, a big grin spread across his face, and he had to catch himself from going over to the old man and warmly shaking his hand. Friwis, standing only as tall as the older man's waist, gently reached up and touched his hand, as Kirk had seen her do to his Spock. Again, a telepathic message seemed to pass between them while they stood quietly facing each other.

Turning to face him, the Elder Spock said, "Greetings, my old friend. I am glad you have joined us. Please be aware that you may see things here that can never be repeated to anyone, even Dr McCoy."

"I questioned the wisdom of the Captain accompanying us, Elder, but Friwis judged it to be a wise decision," the younger Spock said.

"Indeed. It is difficult for you to accept the trust that you will one day share with James T. Kirk, but know that one day you would gladly give your life for him, and he for you." Young Spock glanced at Kirk, still trying to imagine the future that his Elder self had described.

He returned to his familiar neutral tone, hands clasped behind his back, before speaking again. "Elder, I simply question the wisdom of letting an outsider see Vulcans in such a state as these men are."

"I believe you will be as relieved, as was I, when I came this morning," said the Elder Spock.

Motioning to the wavering force field behind him, they could see the five Vulcan captives, sitting quietly engaged in deep meditation with the Kolinahr masters, who had never left, but were now sitting on the inside of the force field.

They sat on thick, richly colored carpets, surrounded by plates of fresh fruit and drink. This was a measurable change from when the captives had first been brought in, unable to control themselves, either huddled in the corner, unable to speak or throwing themselves wildly at the cell walls.

Friwis had moved to the edge of the force field and was sitting on the floor, eyes closed, holding her hands extended towards the shimmering shield of energy. Because she still wore her gaily colored large hat, she looked more like she was modeling an unusual piece of art, than mediating between two opposing factions. Kirk looked questionably towards her.

Elder Spock said, "Peace Finder Friwis has been able to externally link with the captives. She was unable to clarify their sincerity, though, when she attempted it earlier. Perhaps she will have more success this time."

One of the prisoners slowly opened his eyes and began to focus on the group assembled on the other side of screen. Initially his eyes were vacant, but upon seeing the younger Spock, he became more coherent, and stood up, walking towards him. The Elder recognized him as the man who had stood in the corner the previous day, seething with anger towards him, but saying nothing.

The prisoner's face was neutral now; gone was the hatred, and loathing. He tried to speak, but his voice was broken from the insanity that had gripped him. One of the Kolinahr masters broke his meditative state, and approached the man with water, and fruit. The prisoner looked guardedly for a moment at the offering, and then bowed deeply and accepted it.

The two Spocks and Kirk approached the field slowly so as not to startle the man. He was eating the fruit, carefully contemplating each bite as though he had never eaten, before he noticed his visitors. This time his voice was clearer. "You are Spock of Vulcan," he said to the younger Spock." And you are also Spock of Vulcan," he said to the Elder.

"Yes, we are." The Elder man answered, with what could be described as the slightest of smiles, Kirk noticed.

"Has peace and logic been restored to you, my fellow Vulcan?"

"I am not sure…. I am not sure where I've been, although I see I have been injured, but I do not know how." Elder Spock glanced at Friwis, who nodded in agreement, without opening her eyes or moving.

"Do you know of the Ka-ta-pak Ketchelebs?" the Elder asked.

"Yes, they believe that we must take a rearmament policy against Romulus. I agree with them," he said slowly. But Kirk could see he seemed confused as he searched his mind for answers. He stood shaking his head, seeing pictures, and events play out in his mind. His head suddenly shot up, and his eyes were wide with disbelief.

"I have hurt someone!" he exclaimed. "Why?"

Gently the Elder Spock replied, "That is what we have come to learn."

The prisoner composed himself for a moment, the familiar neutral Vulcan expression returning to his face.

"I am Nefta of Vulcan and Regulus. I am a successful merchant with my family living on Regulus. Are they well?" he asked his voice became tense.

Elder Spock answered him that his family was in good health, aware that he was on New Vulcan and awaited hearing from him as soon as was convenient.

"Nefta, it is important that we know why you attacked the Earth Envoy, and why you harbor hatred towards me." Elder Spock said.

"I had joined the Ka-ta-pak Ketchelebs in a moment of weakness, overwhelmed as I was by the loss of our planet, and so many lives. I was more susceptible to thoughts of aggression and violence. I was separated from the others, including my family, and denied the words of Surak. I tried to center through meditation, but I was unable. I found myself thinking of murder: murdering the Romulans, traitors, anyone who was even there when Vulcan was destroyed. My mind began to race uncontrolled, and soon all I could feel was a hunger, like a wild animal, for revenge."

His eyes were huge, and his speech was coming to fast. He began to tremble, and would have fallen if the Master, who was still by his side, had not put out a steadying hand and supported him.

As the prisoner recovered, Younger Spock said, "These are not V'tosh Ka'tur Vulcans, or Vulcans who have chosen to embrace their emotional nature instead of logic, but men who have been denied the essential treatment needed by all Vulcans to control our emotionalism, and impulses. This man is not kae-amp, either. If he were, he would not recover from meditation alone."

"Yes, I believe you are correct," said Elder Spock.

Kirk, who had been listening intently the entire time, spoke. "So do you mean that these men have been brain washed, in essence?"

"An inaccurate comparison, but the overall effect would be the same," Younger Spock answered. "For Vulcans, it would not be the added suggestion of an idea that would cause him or her to irrationally focus on that belief, but the denial of cleansing the mind of all extraneous illogical impulses and in this case, immoral actions. It appears that these men were allowed and encouraged to focus on their emotions of hatred, and blind revenge, while being denied the opportunity for meditation to center themselves, and relieve the mind with logical analysis."

Elder Spock said, "The Ka-ta-pak Ketchelebs did nothing to stop these men from becoming cold- blooded killers. Not only did they let them fall into a Vulcan's most base emotional state, but they prevented contact with the outside world, so there was no chance of rescue or escape."

"I didn't think your people did things like that," Kirk said, looking at the two Spocks in disbelief.

"We are a proud people," the Elder Spock replied, "perhaps too proud to admit that we have faults like all other races. Unfortunately, we are just as capable of using innocents to do the dirty work for which others do not want to be held accountable. I am afraid that the inexpressible horror that Nero unleashed on the Vulcan people has not yet ended."

Nefta, who was still supported by the Kolinahr Master, looked wearily into Young Spock's face. "I am sorry and ashamed for what I have done." He walked like a broken man back to the plush carpet and sat down heavily, and began to rock slowly in place as he and the Master began to meditate together.

Peace Finder Friwis motioned for Elder Spock to approach. He sat with her at the edge of the force field, and they spoke quietly together.

Kirk took the opportunity to talk to _his Spock, _as he was beginning to think of the Young Spock.

"Spock, you know you're being set up. The Medal of Valor Ceremony is way too dangerous right now. Why don't you just wait a while, and do it when things have simmered down. Let these Ka-ta-pak Ketchelebs run their course, get exposed for what they are, and when everything is back to normal, we'll come back."

"Jim, I believe you have vastly oversimplified the problem, and I believe you are aware of that."

"Alright, Spock, you're right. But you must see the kind of danger you're in. If these guys basically turned these poor fellows into terrorists, why would you think there aren't more of them? Clep-ta doesn't like you, or your father, and he seems to have a pretty firm handle on what the Ka-ta-pak Ketchelebs are up to. Let Peace Finder Friwis do her thing, and mediate the Vulcan High Council to a truce. I don't see where having the Medal Ceremony now or later makes any difference."

Kirk had been so intent on making his point to His Spock, that he didn't notice the Elder version walk over. "Captain, I did not mean to eavesdrop, and at some time in the future you will adjust to my sharpened hearing, but in the meanwhile, I have heard all that has been said."

Turning towards him, Kirk said, "Alright then, you know my argument is sound. By _My Spock _taking this risk, he'll be putting two lives in jeopardy, yours and his." Younger Spock's eyebrows shot up at the mention of "My Spock", but he said nothing.

Elder Spock said, "Peace Finder Friwis finds the prisoners to be sincere in what they say. Furthermore, she knows through her telepathic abilities, that the vast majority of the Vulcan citizenry is in support of returning to Surak and his teachings of logic, and peace. However the voices of dissent, although small in number, have been persistent. She feels that a large scale observance of cooperation with the Federation of Planets, and a ritual naming of a Vulcan hero, will do much to appeal to the logic of the Vulcan people, and thus diminish the appeal of the Ka-ta-pak Ketchelebs. Without growing their numbers with new recruits, their quest will face a natural death."

It was Young Spock's who spoke next. "I appreciate your concern for me, Jim. But there are multiple star ships orbiting New Vulcan, with many dignitaries who have travelled for hundreds of parsecs to attend. To cancel the event would be a sign of governmental and cultural weakness. I am prepared to go ahead with the ceremony, for the good of New Vulcan and my people, regardless of the risk."

"Alright then, Spocks," Kirk replied thoughtfully, "but you being a Star Fleet Officer affords me the right to provide security, along of course, with the Vulcan guard. So don't complain to me when I have every security squad the _Enterprise_ has down here for the ceremony."

Elder Spock, shook his head, with a hint of a smile spreading across his face. "I realize the inaccuracy of my statement, but I must say, you have not changed a bit, my friend."

Kirk just looked at the two of them, his brow creased with concern, and said, "I know you said we'd become good friends, but I have to tell you, dealing with one of you is bad enough. Two of you… well, I don't think I get paid enough for that."

Peace Finder Friwis was now standing a few meters away, calmly watching all that had just transpired between the three of them. She warmly smiled at Kirk, and turned the crook of her elbow out to him. In her deep nasal tone she said, "Captain would you be so kind as to escort me up the stairs. I'm afraid my shortened legs are not meant for stairs designed for Vulcan long limbs."

Kirk gave a short, annoyed glance at the two Spocks and joined the small Peace Finder. "I would be most pleased to accompany you, Madam." Friwis turned to Kirk and said, "I find you a most honest and sincere human, an oddity for your race perhaps?" Kirk just smiled and said, "I've been told I'm one of a kind."Together, they exited past the Vulcan guards and down the darkened stone hallway to the stairs.

With Friwis and Kirk gone, the containment area was silent except for the faint hum of the force field, casually wavering in its luminescence. The Vulcan guards were busy with an equipment check, and the captives were quietly locked in serene meditation.

The two Spocks calmly regarded each other for a moment. There were no words spoken, but much was communicated. Finally the Elder Spock said, "I would never under normal conditions ask such a question, but I feel if I cannot ask myself, whom can I ask?"

"What is your query?" asked Young Spock.

"You have a romantic relationship with Lt. Uhura, do you not?"

Young Spock gave a simple nod of agreement.

"How curious and how fortunate you are. I always considered her a desirable woman: courageous, smart, intuitive, beautiful. She was the object of much admiration on the _Enterprise_, well regarded by her peers, and sought after by many. I never approached her romantically, although I wanted to. I believe Jim Kirk always held a flame in his heart for her, and if she were to become involved with anyone on the Enterprise, I would have predicted it would be him."

"The change in the time line caused by Nero, has made many unforeseeable changes in our history," Young Spock said. "The condition that we both stand here, one man, two lives, is unparalleled."

"Yes, it is. So much is the same, and yet so much is different," the Elder said with a sigh. "How does our father view this relationship?"

"I believe Sarek sees it favorably, although his view is very much influenced by the death of our mother. I do not believe he would have been so generous with his attitude in your time line."

Elder Spock broke his gaze and looked thoughtfully at the polished inter- locking metal gate they had passed through when they arrived. Still contemplating the portal, he said, "Have you told her that in the near future you will mate with a Vulcan woman for the purpose of procreation?"

Young Spock studied the ground for a moment, his hands clasped behind his back. His tone was somber. "No, I have not. Since Nyota is a human woman, and as all human women have a proclivity for emotion, I am unable to accurately predict, what her response will be."

"It is an unprecedented time for us." Elder Spock said. "Faced with possible extinction, many of us are making sacrifices that could never have been forecast. Given Vulcan's severely diminished gene pool, it is only logical to use all suitable males and females for propagation. Unfortunately, I am no longer appropriate for such duty, and cannot help in this situation."

He continued. "Of course, you do realize that there is a good chance that you will never have to tell her, as the likely hood of us surviving the Medal of Valor Ceremony is questionable."

Standing stiffly, Young Spock said, "I calculate a 72 percent chance an assassination attempt will be made, and no more than a 50 percent likelihood of survival." His words were confident, but emotionless.

"I agree with your analysis. Clep-ta and the Ka-ta-pak Ketchelebs have proven to be very elusive adversaries." Elder Spock turned, facing the younger man, and said, "So why do we agree to such an illogical endeavor?"

This time it was the younger Spock, who glanced away, looking at the complacent prisoners, for a moment before speaking.

"We do it because we are viewed by the population as a whole, as a selfless hero. We do not agree with that assessment, but that does not change the public attitude. Our death, will be proven to be an act of the Ka-ta-pak Ketchelebs, and will solidify the citizenry in rejecting their illogical impulses to follow them, and as a result, a united Vulcan will emerge. I do not enjoy the status of martyrdom, but I am willingly to give our lives to save Vulcan from a fate worse than extinction.

"The good of the many, outweighs the good of the one."

"Fascinating," said the Elder. "I could not have said it better myself." Pausing for a moment, he continued. "And yet I feel sorry for you, my young self. Should these events unfold, you will have never experienced the joy that I have in your short life."

"I am content with the life that I have experienced," the younger man said.

Elder Spock cocked his head in wonder to see himself so stiff, and saddled with Vulcan stoicism. Reading his expression accurately, the younger man said softly with just a hint of humor coloring his tone, "I can see as I age, if I live to age, I will embrace more of my Human side."

"You would, and maybe you will learn to integrate your two halves into something more special than you can imagine."

Considering the young man, Elder Spock approached until they stood close together, face to face. "Tell me of Commander Luf Tiea's progress in designing a phaser proof armament for you."

"Commander Luf' Tiea has several prototypes for me to try. However, she said, the experimental Ra-lash metal compounds, which have proven adequate in design and strength for the Strategic Defense Building, have proven to be problematic in personnel armament design. It is questionable whether a thin layer of Ra-lash, which would be necessary for a personal protection garment, could absorb a Klingon disrupter blast. As you know, it is rumored the Ka-ta-pak Ketcheleas have illegally obtained said weapon. I will meet with her later this day for testing."

"Is the Ra-lash predicted to protect against a kill phaser shot? "

"Luf'Tiea predicts a 72.5 percent chance of survivability.

"I have seen better odds," said the older man, with a shake of his head. "Come let us walk together. There is much we can discuss."

* * *

_I like the two Spocks together. They didn't spend much time with each other in the movie, and I just knew they had much more to say. _

_I hope you are enjoying the suspense. BIG chapters are coming up. Drop me a line and let me know what you think._


	12. Chapter 12

**Medal of Valor**

**Chapter 12**

**By Diddlepie **

_Thank you to my two Betas: Blueblackangel for her patience with me and my ebullient love of commas, and Simlymare for making sure that not only can I understand what I write, but others can too. _

_Character refresher:_

_Luf'Tiea: introduced in chapter 5. Female Vulcan commander entrusted with Spock's safety._

_Addie Ures: small statured peace negotiators, introduced in Chapter 5_

* * *

The Medal of Valor Ceremony was scheduled for the next day, and there was much to do.

Kirk had returned to the _Enterprise_, and granted permission for small groups of crew members to beam down and tour Kr'trkla City. For his young crew, this would be their first experience visiting a truly new world. He also considered it a good way to assess the safety of New Vulcan. If the crew had no trouble, then maybe, just maybe, the ceremony would go without a hitch. He doubted it though.

By PADD, they all received the standard Prime Directive protocol review of behaviors expected on any new planet visit: study and adhere to all local customs, no fraternization, do not imbibe any native foods without expressed clearance from medical, etc. Kirk knew they'd be on their best behavior. Spock had become a respected and appreciated member of the _Enterprise_ team and no crew member would deliberately do anything to embarrass him. It seemed especially important as only a handful of _Enterprise _staff would attend the ceremony given how many Federation member nations were showing up.

The original contingent had been only a small sample of Federation members, mostly those who had the capability of providing their own transport. However, in the last few days, Sulu reported, it had become an orbital traffic jam with more and more ships arriving. Some of the smaller nation's representatives, arrived together, "carpooling" was Sulu's antiquated euphemism for it.

It was a nightmare for Vulcan diplomacy. They didn't want to turn anyone away, but as a newly settled planet, they lacked the infrastructure to deal with so many visitors at once. The visiting _Enterprise_ crew had become ad-hoc tour guides, and Uhura had every available Universal Translator sent to assist. The "blind leading the blind", was how McCoy summed it up but, it appeared to be working just fine, Kirk mused. Many Federation members often mumbled behind closed doors about the Vulcan attitude of superiority, and their perceived aloofness, but seeing such an amazing and unexpected show of support for the Vulcan people was immensely gratifying.

There were rumors from the delegates, a Romulan ship could be in route. This was not good news. Sarek told Kirk that the Vulcan High Council had expressly communicated to Romulus that they were not welcome at this time, so the purpose of a Romulan stop could only be surmised. The _Enterprise_ was the lone, heavily armed starship available. Most of the delegates had either arrived on long distance shuttles or small minimally armed cruisers. Kirk requested back up from Starfleet, and two other ships were on their way, but there was a good chance they wouldn't arrive in time. The Romulan cloaking device made scanning useless, and Kirk had engineer Scott and his crew on double time, checking all weapon systems, and charging emergency batteries.

He now walked with nervous energy across Kr'trkla Square with Security Chief Giotto, and Ensign "Cup Cake", who had practically pleaded to come down to the planet surface. The heat of the day was upon them, not that Kirk found it was ever cool. The twin suns blazed fiercely in the sky, and in the distance he could see wavering curtains of heated air as they rose off the dusky red desert.

They were on their way to meet Commander Luf'Tiea, and her defense staff. Kirk had meant it when he said he'd send every security guard he had to the ceremony to ensure Spock's safety. Luf'Tiea seemed to share his concern, and after introductions, they would let their senior staff members work out the details, and then review them together later in the day. Sarek had said he would try to attend, but Kirk knew he was "chest deep in alligators", another of McCoy's fond expressions. He hoped to see Spock, either one would do, but also realized that was highly unlikely with all the preparations for the next day.

The streets were full of life, unlike the first time Kirk had seen Kr'trkla. There were tall, short, humanoid, reptilian, and blob shaped life forms everywhere. The green skinned Orions were hungrily checking out every new species that walked by. The Addie Ures were hard to pick out given their height. In a crowd they disappeared, but given a stray ray of sun shining through, and their gold skin glimmered like jewels. A few psherks wobbled about the streets trying to figure the whole thing out. And then there was an almost transparent life form, that didn't seem to have a solid shape, but sort of bounced along. He'd have to ask Spock about that one.

He picked out the _Enterprise_ crew by the assorted colors of their Starfleet uniforms. It seemed most had been recruited as guides, and he could see them leading various groups of different aliens around the city. There was lots of pantomiming going on as they tried to describe different city features, and aggravated looks at malfunctioning universal translators, but everyone seemed in a good mood, and took all of the confusion in stride.

They finally arrived at the Strategic Defense Building located at the edge of the city. It was a very large, but plain structure with none of the usual gravity defying spires, or soaring rows of vaulted windows. This building was all about function. The light grey walls appeared to be an odd blend of rock and metal, much thinner than Kirk would have expected for such a large structure. He saw occasional clear pieces of wall, which seemed like a large window, but in a moment, the same piece would turn solid matching the surrounding walls. The whole place had a feel of fluidity, as if it could change shape. On the side of the building, was a staging area filled with neatly parked hover-bikes, and other transport vehicles. There was a large hanger in the distance, where Kirk assumed space craft were kept, although it wasn't large enough for the shuttle that Luf'Tiea had picked them up in.

Waiting for them in the welcoming cool of the building, was Commander Luf'Tiea. Kirk was struck again by her moss green eyes, and petite, pleasing shape. Word on the ship was Cup Cake had a crush on her.

She greeted them with the usual neutral expression. Cup Cake snapped the most precise Vulcan salute Kirk had ever seen a human do. He must have practiced that all night, Kirk thought. Luf'Tiea appeared mildly surprised, but returned it, complimenting him on his accuracy. Accompanying her were two large Vulcan men, and a tall tough- looking Vulcan woman. Introductions were made and the five security principals moved to a meeting area to continue planning.

"Commander, may I have a word with you?" Kirk asked.

Luf'Tiea appeared a bit puzzled, tilting her head ever so slightly. "Captain Kirk, I am not sure how much can be accurately communicated in a single word, other than an expression of dire emergency. I suggest we sit down and speak as many words as are necessary to complete our distinct lines of thought."

"My apology, Commander, for using a human euphemism without thinking. I agree we will need many words."

She regarded him blankly for a moment and gestured to a corner in the large entry where they stood. He followed her, and with amazement watched as she drew an imaginary line on the floor with her hand. Two walls grew from the ground, forming a small conference room. She spoke into a small device on her wrist, and two chairs and a small table materialized.

"Captain, if you'd please take a seat."

Kirk said, "If you don't mind me saying, that's some pretty amazing technology."

"Yes. It is called Ra-lash. The Vulcan Science Academy, has worked without rest to develop new materials, and applications to make New Vulcan immune to attack. These advances are not widely known. Only a few in the Federation are aware of them. You should not be seeing these things, but Elder Spock, and Sarek assure me you are held in the utmost trust."

She proceeded to walk slowly around the small space, hands clasped behind her back. "This building can transform into any shape desired, while retaining all of its interior furnishings. It is capable of space travel, with added propulsion systems, and able to carry tens of thousands of citizens."

She sat down across from Kirk, folding her hands on the table. "Ra-lash is still considered an experimental material, but we are developing more uses for it on a daily basis."

Looking directly at her Kirk, her brow creased in concern. "I share your concern for security at the Medal of Honor Ceremony. I also would prefer that the ceremony was postponed, but that will not happen."

"Why?" Kirk asked, rising from his chair. He paced the room anxiously.

"It is the event that will solidify the Vulcan people behind the philosophy of Surak: of peace, non-violence, and diplomacy, over aggression and hostility." Luf'Tiea's voice was somber, almost sad, Kirk thought. She stared at the table in front of her.

"Alright then." Kirk said heatedly, "If we can't stop it, I'm going to make damn sure _No One _gets hurt." He wanted to slam his fist on the table, but realized that would be rude. He knew he was losing it, and it wasn't her fault, but damn it, he wasn't going to see Spock get slaughtered if there was any way he could stop it.

Luf' Tiea slowly rose from her chair, her own composure returning. Speaking confidently, and looking Kirk in the eyes, she said, "Then we will ensure, between your guards and mine, that no one is injured."

He stopped pacing, and ran his fingers through his hair, a smile returning to his face. "Yes, Commander. We will." He gave her a small nod. "I look forward to speaking with you later today to review the final security plans."

She inclined her head slightly and said, "It has been a pleasure doing business you, Captain." He looked at her puzzled by her use of Human slang.

She replied, "Forgive me if I should express myself in error. Ensign Prince, whom I believe is more commonly referred to as Cup Cake, an odd reference, I must point out, has tutored me in the use of Earth euphuisms. I believe it will assist me in having more natural conversations with Humans."

Kirk smiled at her broadly. "Commander, you were right on target." He chuckled when she again looked at him, her brow drawn together in confusion. "Another example of Earth slang", he said.

She gave him a slight nod, and if he didn't know better, he'd say her eyes were smiling.

Their meeting concluded, Kirk stepped out into the blazingly bright sun, turning for another look at the building. He watched as the high wall over the entry door, slowly turned into a large open window. With technology like this, it's best to have the Vulcans on your side, he thought as he pulled out his communicator.

Uhura picked up immediately. She sounded relieved to hear from him. Kirk still had much to do, but checking in with her, was top priority. They arranged to meet at the Earth Embassy.

He couldn't help but think that this planet was trying to bake him alive as he walked a less busy route to the Embassy. His path took him to the street where the ambush of the Earth delegation had occurred. It was an eerie feeling, and one that left dread in the pit of his stomach.

Ambassador Eastcott was hosting one of many Federation sponsored gatherings for visiting dignitaries at the Embassy, but they managed to find a quiet table in the lower cafeteria. As the cook staff was busy, they had to use the replicator, but it still produced a decent cup of coffee.

Kirk hadn't seen Uhura since the attack as she had stayed on planet with Spock. She slid into the seat across from him with a steaming cup of Vulcan tea. She looked tense, but rested.

"How's it going, Lieutenant?" he asked.

"It's going well, Sir. I am worried about the ceremony tomorrow though." She looked at him with those deep brown eyes, and for a split second, Kirk could only focus on what a lucky man Spock was. Quickly shaking off the thought, he said, "Yeah, you and me and a bunch of others. I just met with Commander Luf'Tiea, and we've got both our security teams covering the event tomorrow." Uhura nodded her head, and looked down at the table silently.

Changing subjects, he said, "I trust you received the communication that the Romulans might be stopping by for a quick visit."

"Yes, Sir, I did. I have one of the best trained Romulan translators scheduled for communication's duty tomorrow. Of course, I'll be able to take over from here, if needed. My communicator is patched in to the communication's sub panel. Ambassador Sarek has kept me up to date with developments."

Wanting to change the subject, he said, "How is it staying with Ambassador Sarek?"

She straightened up in her seat, and tried to sound relaxed. "It's been fine. He's really a very nice man: intelligent, knowledgeable about so many other species and he's a good cook too." She smiled. "He and Spock have spent a lot of time together. I think it's been good for both of them."

"That's good," he said, not really knowing what else to say. A small psherk rolled through the open door. Uhura smiled, reaching out towards it. "These things are everywhere. They're awful cute once you get to know them." She began to slowly pat it, and it rubbed appreciably against her leg. Kirk regarded it with the same skepticism he had when he first saw them.

Kirk said, "Listen, I've got to go. I've got to get my speech together, and see if I can find a dress uniform.

"Tell Spock _hi _for me, and I'll see him tomorrow. By the way, you'll be sitting with me, and McCoy and a few others from the _Enterprise_." He gave her a gentle pat on the shoulder, and left before he spilled his guts about how horribly worried he really was.

XXXXXXXX

Kirk found McCoy late in the evening in his sick bay office. He hadn't seen much of him over the last few days. McCoy rarely used his cabin for sleeping, usually preferring to sleep in the most uncomfortable positions imagined either perched on the edge of a chair, his head on his desk, or about to fall over backwards off his chair because it was tilted far beyond its intended limits. Kirk assumed the doctor slept that way because he either wanted to stay close to his patients, or maybe it was just one of those left-over medical school habits.

Kirk was exhausted from the tension of the last few days, and he probably hadn't sat down for longer than ten minutes in one place. He knew he should go to sleep, but he also knew he wasn't going to fall asleep.

McCoy was working at his computer and greeted Kirk by giving him his usual appraising once over glance.

"So what brings you to my neck of the woods, Jim?"

Before Kirk could answer, McCoy continued, "Sounds like it's going to be one hell of a toot for our Vulcan friend. Why more ships arrived today with ambassadors and muckie-mucks. And have you practiced whatever it is that you're going to say? I hear they're looking for some good ole fashioned, foot-stomping, Federation gospel.

"You know, Ambassador Eastcott has a real smart aide, dynamite with words, and cute as a new born filly too. I bet you could get her to come up with some fancy, flowery words. You'll have them eating out of your hand."

His attention back on his computer screen, but not missing a beat, he asked, "How's that pointy eared Vulcan, by the way? I haven't seen hide or hair of him since we landed.

"Sit down Jim, will you, before I have to pick you up off the floor. When was the last time you slept, by the way?"

"Are you done yet?" Kirk said, not making any attempt to hide his irritation. He sat down heavily into a chair.

"You look like hell, Jim. Let me get you something to help you sleep."

"No, I don't want any pills. And no hypos either!"

He could hear McCoy rummaging around in a drawer behind him. "Who said I was getting a pill?"

He appeared with a bottle of Kentucky Bourbon, and two glasses. "I said I was getting something to help you sleep!"

At that moment, little did either of them realize, that this ritual would be repeated many times in the future.

"Cheers," toasted McCoy. "Here's to the Medal of Valor Ceremony. Here's to the _Enterprise_."

Kirk took a deep drink, and choked, slamming the glass back on the desk. McCoy looked at him with amusement, and warm friendship.

"So, what's up, Jim?"

Kirk rubbed his hand across his weary face, as he began. "I've had this feeling ever since we got here that _something bad _is going to happen. There are intelligence reports… unsubstantiated reports… that there is a Romulan warbird on its way. And I don't like the way Spock is being pressured into this whole thing. I feel like he's walking into a trap."

If Kirk didn't have the doctor's full attention, he did now.

"Whoa Jim, that's a lot of information. First things first: do you think we have a chance of the Romulans showing up?"

"They've been awfully quiet lately, and it's no secret they want to be here. Understandably, the Vulcan Transitional Government declined them an invitation. The Romulans say they had no knowledge of Nero, and never would have backed such a venture. But, how can we be sure? Maybe they didn't know about Nero, but on the other hand, Nero was hanging around for twenty five years waiting for Elder Spock to come through the black hole, so it's possible Romulus did have contact with Nero in our time line. We just don't know. And beyond all that, the last thing Vulcans want to see are Romulans.

"Are they coming?" He continued, "I don't know, but I've got Scotty and his crew backing up all weapon systems."

"What about Spock?" McCoy asked.

Kirk answered with his own question. "How much do you know about Vulcan physiology and medicine?"

"Enough to get by, if that's what you mean. If you think there are going to be causalities on Vulcan, I can help. Although I'm much more familiar with Spock's mixed physiology, than I am with pure Vulcan. The Vulcan healers, well, their methods are different than Terran doctors, but they're pretty amazing. What are you telling me, Jim?"

"I think there's going to be an attempt on Spock's life tomorrow, and who knows if there will be other targets. I want you to be prepared."

"Yeah, I'm prepared. I'm always prepared. That's why we have emergency teams." McCoy's voice was beginning to rise. "If you think there's a good chance Spock is going to get shot, then why don't you just tell him, or order him back to the ship?"

"Bones, you know it's not as easy as that when you're dealing in the political arena."

Kirk finished his glass in one long drink, coughing as the liquid burned down his throat. "Just be ready … for anything and everything."

McCoy watched as "Captain Boy-Wonder", or so he had been called when he received the captaincy of the _Enterprise_ less than a year ago, got up to leave. This job is going to age that kid a whole lot faster than his years, he thought.

Once he was out the door, McCoy began scanning his medical personnel records for staff with alien medicine specialties, and drawing up triage teams.

He mumbled to himself as he worked. It was always the job of the doctors, ALWAYS the doctors, who would have to deal with the broken, bloodied bodies, which others sought to destroy, in the name of making the world a better place. No wonder he never bothered trying to sleep in his cabin.

* * *

_Thank you to all my readers, and especially to those kind enough to leave a review._

_I'm working on Chapter 13, the Biggie- not by that name, BTW, but lots of action, and answering the question: just what does happen next…._

_Reviews are appreciated. Honestly, knowing readers are enthusiastic does make the writing go faster._


	13. Chapter 13

**Medal of Valor**

**Chapter 13**

By Diddlepie

_Thank you to my beta, Simplymare. You're the best!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except for my own creations. I make no profit from this work of FF. It is strictly for my own and ST fans pleasure._

* * *

McCoy hadn't stopped grumbling since they'd beamed down. The fact that it was as hot as an oven, well, Kirk couldn't argue with that. The large sun was already high in the sky, and its little cousin, was dutifully following right on time. The first time Kirk saw them, he thought they were beautiful, now they reminded him of a crematorium.

Kirk saw the doctor had brought along his medical tricorder, and another little bag of medical goodies. "I never leave home without them", the doctor replied jauntily to Kirk's appraising glance. Later, as they went through the security check of the Great Hall, McCoy peevishly explained to the attendant, another big muscular Vulcan, that he was a doctor, and without a doubt, someone was going to "skin a knee" and would need his attention. The Vulcan must have been told not to question human logic, as he looked placidly at McCoy, and let him pass.

Topping off the good doctor's mood was the formality of wearing a dress uniform. The fabric was engineered to accommodate many climates for the comfort of the wearer, but New Vulcan was a challenge for any material. However, they did look darn good, Kirk thought.

They found a small patch of shade in the shadow of a building as they waited for Uhura, Spock, and Ambassador Sarek to arrive. The _Enterprise _security detail had beamed down earlier, and were taking their stations for the event. Ensign "Cup Cake" Prince was assigned to the command team, and so he stood waiting patiently with Kirk and McCoy.

Only a few _Enterprise _staff would be attending. Kirk had left Scotty in command. He wanted to keep his best bridge staff on duty just in case there were any uninvited guests. The event would be transmitted to the large bridge view screen, as well as many other view screens around the ship set up by engineering.

As they waited in the shade, Kirk found his mind wandering over the last year. Although it had only been a year, it seemed like ten, that he was a student at Starfleet Academy, meeting Nyota Uhura so ungraciously in a bar. He remembered his first shuttle flight with a cantankerous doctor, who spoke with a slight Southern accent and professed a fear of flying and space. If he recalled correctly, McCoy had threatened to throw up on him during that first flight. Then there was the Kobayashi Maru test and his first meeting with…

Spock waited impatiently for Nyota, although his exterior appearance would never suggest his anxiety. It was rare for her to be tardy, one of her qualities that he valued, and yet today she was 6.2 Earth minutes late for their departure to the Council Chambers.

He was waiting in the garden of his father's house with Sarek and Gpt Effu't, who would provide security for the Ambassador, and Spock. He stole a glance at his father who was an imposing picture of dignity in his richly embroidered robes of dark and rust tones. It had been a matter of consternation when Spock chose to wear his formal Starfleet uniform instead of more traditional Vulcan attire. Spock had logically argued that he was in the service of Starfleet when he performed the accomplishment for which he was being recognized. The Vulcan High Council had not been pleased, and a compromise solution was reached that he would wear a Vulcan T'mift, or knee length thick sash over his shoulders in addition to the uniform. The sash, although beautiful with more brilliant colors than Sarek's robes, irritated his neck, only adding to his annoyance. Where was….

Nyota Uhura emerged from the house, forcing a smile on her face as she walked towards the three Vulcan men. She looked radiant in her red pant- suit dress uniform, and had wound her hair into a complex bun, allowing a few ebony strands to escape around her face. It was a style that Spock enjoyed.

Sarek commented politely on how improved the garden was since she had spent hours tending to its shriveled, and neglected plants. It was never his intent to ignore the garden, but time always seemed scarce for such tasks. She thanked him for the compliment and his hospitality. Her conversation was taking an ominous tone of finality which she didn't like, so she simply smiled and said nothing more.

He'd cheated on the Kobyashi Maru test, and was saved the embarrassment and probable expulsion by a sudden call to duty. It was Captain Christopher Pike, who had saved him from his juvenile existence in Iowa, and ushered him into a meaningful life with Starfleet. And it was that introduction that led him to the _Enterprise, _the ship that he now called his, and his nemesis, Vulcan Commander Spock. Together they would begin a journey through tragedy, genocide, attempted mutiny, insubordination, discovery, final victory, and a tenuous friendship.

Kirk had learned more than could be imagined in such a short, intense time. He'd learned honesty, leadership, trust, diplomacy and friendship. Now he was being tested in all of those areas. He glanced up as the two suns began to steal the sliver of shade that he and McCoy shared. He knew Spock and Uhura were on their way with the Ambassador. He wished he'd had one more chance to speak to….

Sarek walked quietly, slightly behind his son and Nyota Uhura. He saw the discreet touch she initiated, her finger tips brushing against Spock's as they walked side by side. Sarek recalled that Amanda often did the same action with him. He had told her such public intimacy bordered on indecent, and she had laughed, calling him a Vulcan prude. Secretly, he had enjoyed it and she knew he did too, even though he protested to the contrary. He missed her terribly.

He realized now that he had erred when he failed to predict Spock would fall in love with a Human. Spock had never been accepted on Vulcan for who he was, and he'd grown up familiar with Earth customs. But he had been brought up as a Vulcan, with the expectations, training, and rituals that all Vulcan males experienced. After Spock had joined Starfleet, Sarek wouldn't speak to him and forbade Amanda to also, although he knew that she did. He had remained deeply disappointed, perhaps even angry, as much as he would ever admit such an emotion to himself. However, his outward appearance never hinted at any of these.

Because of his status as Earth Ambassador, he heard of Spock's accomplishments at the Academy. Although they did not speak, he was silently proud.

They had spent much time together on this trip to New Vulcan, and forged a relationship as a loving father and son. He hoped, come the end of the day, that he still had a son.

Spock could see the _Enterprise _party waiting in the vanishing shade of the square. He gently grasped Nyota's fingers, and let his feelings for her freely flow. They had made love that morning, and he had told her he loved her, and would forever. She cried, and he understood why. Now he telepathically sent to her his promise that he would always be with her, no matter the outcome of this day. Should it be necessary, he had given his instructions for the placement of his katra, his immortal living spirit, to both his father, and Nyota. They had agreed.

As did Elder Spock. At one time he might have chosen James Kirk, but the James Kirk he knew so well had died many years ago. He did not share the same friendship with this James Kirk, not yet at least.

He finished dressing in a dull grey cloak, and pulled the hood over his head. It was the appropriate dress for an elderly Vulcan citizen of no importance. He didn't want to draw any more attention to himself than would already be focused on his younger self. He began the short walk to the Council Building, scanning the square, looking for the one Council Member he wanted to see, or more precisely by whom he wanted to be seen.

Council Member Clet-pa approached from across the street. He travelled with three young Vulcan men, who wore the uniform of the Vulcan Defense Guard, but Elder Spock wondered where their loyalties lay; to Clet-pa or the citizens of Vulcan. Perhaps in their mental state, stripped of logic, they saw them as one in the same. There were many parallels in Earth history when spellbound soldiers, acting mindlessly, would carry out the most horrific orders of some despot or dictator without thought or reason.

Clet-pa's long thin face was emotionless, but Spock could feel excitement and anticipation roll off of him in waves. His black hair was pulled into a tight knot at the back of his head, his robes brilliant in rich deep colors.

His pale grey eyes studied Elder Spock before he spoke. "I see you are well, distinguished citizen of Vulcan, or perhaps you feel more akin to Earth these days for your citizenship."

Spock ignored his insult, remaining relaxed. A slow smile lingered on his lips as he said, "I am afraid, Clet-pa, your attempts to insult me really are too juvenile for me to respond to. I only wish for you to know that the outcome of this day will not be favorable to you or the Ka-ta-pak Ketchelebs."

He gave a shallow nod to Clet-pa and his party and, turned his back, and walked away.

Clet-pa seethed with hidden anger. The old man would pay for his insolence, and the payment would be the supreme. He turned quickly and headed for the Council Building. Today would mark the end of Vulcan cooperation and subjugation by any other nation. He'd let the Federation exist in name alone, but ruled by Vulcan. The Humans could remain. They were frightfully incompetent in their constant emotional disorder, but they did come up occasionally with good science.

Yes, the Humans could stay, at Vulcan's bidding, of course. But, he would quickly rid the Federation of the stupid and weak. The Tellerites, with their piggish faces would be relegated to menial labor. The Orions, clever though they were, quickly became boring with their constant need for physical pleasures. They presented no challenge, perhaps amusing for a night, then to be discarded. And these pesky, little Addie Ures with their superior attitudes have no business interfering in powerful national and interplanetary negotiations. He would find a use for them, but not of the status that they currently held. And what of the rumored alliance the Addie Ures had with the Klingons? The Klingons, although fierce, are too dim-witted to ever withstand a proper Vulcan armada. They would pose no problem.

And then the Romulan question. He would feign a peace with Romulus, only until he had his plan and firepower in place. Then Romulus would be annihilated as was Vulcan. It was of no consequence if they were guilty or not. Revenge was the only acceptable solution.

Centuries of Surak's teachings were coming to an end. He would see to it. Peace, logic, and emotional control had led to Vulcan's destruction. Vulcan will become the supreme power of the known universe, and no one will stop its glorious rebirth.

People were beginning to gather in the square. Vulcans and aliens alike were gathering in an immense circle, snaking around buildings and streets until all present could join. Some physically touched, others shared a mind link, and the gathered crowd would meditate or pray for the victims and the future when the ceremony began. Audio speakers had been set up to broadcast the ceremony itself as it took place in the Grand Hall of the Council Building.

The _Enterprise _crew, Sarek and Gpt Effu't walked together, passing the awaiting crowds. Kirk fell in step with Spock and Uhura. They were acknowledged with deep bows, Vulcan salutes, and a few waves.

They were a noble trio. In her red dress uniform decorated with gold braid, and her black hair shinning in the brilliant sun, Uhura wore a tight smile, and tried to hide the worry that was etched in her eyes. Kirk could see they were threatening to over flow, and she took an occasional swipe with her hand to prevent tears from running down her cheek. Spock was stoic and emotionless as always. He gave an occasional nod to the crowd, but otherwise looked straight ahead. For his part, Kirk waved and smiled, and searched the crowd for an indication of what the Ka-ta-pak Ketchelebs might be planning.

They arrived quickly at the Council Building. Spock, Sarek and the assigned guards walked to a different entrance, leaving the rest of them to enter the Grand Hall. Although Kirk had been to the Council Building several times, he'd never entered the Hall. The ceiling towered over 50 meters overhead. The walls were not flat, but were an uneven texture as though they had been carved from native rock. They were smooth to the touch, though, as if polished from years of wind blasted sand. The interior would have looked dull, all grey and rust colored were it not for the brilliance of the two suns streaming in the tall windows, creating an ever changing pattern of shadows on the walls' craggy surface.

It reminded Kirk of some of the old cathedrals of Earth, except there was no alter, or even designated front of the building. The chairs, or benches depending on how they were arranged, could all be moved into a number of configurations: rows, semi- circles, or U-shape. Computer controlled, he thought, as he watched the seating move soundlessly into orderly circular rows as they entered. It looked like the ceremony would take place in the middle of the hall, with dignitaries and guests seated around the low platform.

Kirk and his group were directed toward the area where Ambassador Eastcott and the Earth delegation were seated, while other dignitaries were also being seated. He caught a glimpse of Addie Ures Peacefinder Friwis, her large hat bobbing up and down just above the level of the seats as she walked with her staff to the front of the circle.

He was looking for Commander Luf'Tiea, when the Orions blocked his view. They were dressed in shimmering fabric, which barely covered their provocative green- hued bodies. One of the women mistook his searching eyes for an invitation, and seductively winked at him. Kirk returned her gesture with a tight smile and small wave, and cursed himself for not being able to find Vulcan Commander Luf'Tiea.

She and her security staff were stationed around the perimeter of the building. The _Enterprise_security team was covering all egresses. Cup Cake and Gpt Effu't were assigned to the ceremony platform with the specific purpose of life and body protection.

Kirk took a seat beside McCoy, with Uhura seated the other side of the doctor. He caught sight of Luf'Tiea near the wall under several rows of overhanging balconies that were noiselessly rotating into position. The security teams were using short- range communicators, or ITECs* as they were called, that fit invisibly into the ear, with speech activated throat transmitters.

Kirk desperately wanted to be on the floor with security, but he was scheduled to give a short speech, ("a hallelujah Federation chorus", was what McCoy called it), about the Federation's role in the defeat of Nero, after Spock's medal ceremony.

All the guests were seated. There were easily thousands of them, between all the balconies and floor seating. Rows of chairs continued to ghost around the hall, full of people, being maneuvered into better positions to maximize the seating area as well as view.

With the slow beat of a deep drum, the hall fell silent, as The Vulcan Council Members, Clet-pa, Ambassador Sarek, Spock, and other dignitaries filed out in a slow procession. They mounted the platform to the heavy rumble of the drum, with each member of the procession standing around the edge of the round dais, facing the assembly. From where they sat, Spock faced them. He made brief but intense eye contact with Kirk before glancing up to the many rows of balconies. The platform began to rotate slowly with each dignitary giving a brief non-verbal acknowledgement to the gathered crowd. Clet-pa passed slowly by the Earth delegation, and stared challengingly at Kirk.

The pounding drum ceased, and the Chief Council Member began to speak. But Kirk wasn't listening as he turned again seeking Luf'Tiea's position. He had been hearing routine voice traffic on his ITEC, but it had suddenly stopped.

He caught sight of her moving stealthily, like a cat stalking prey, along the distant wall behind him. He was getting communications now on the ITEC, about an intruder moving toward one of the balconies. The Vulcan guards were beginning to shift positions, unnoticed by the assembly.

Kirk touched McCoy's arm. "I'll be right back."

"What? Where the hell are you going? Jim…?" McCoy whispered after him, but Kirk was already threading his way through the complex arrangement of seats heading in the direction that Luf'Tiea had disappeared.

She was creeping up a steep secondary spiral staircase. The chatter on the ITEC had increased with _Enterprise _security acknowledging an intruder.

The shattering gong of a large cymbal had the crowd's attention, as Kirk scrambled up the stairs behind Luf'Tiea. She had gotten far ahead of him and he was trying to catch her. On the ITEC she was calling for back-up personnel. She said she had the intruder in sight, and he appeared to be armed with a recent model phaser rifle.

He was beginning to breathe heavily when he reached the top of the long dark twisting stairs. He could see the dais clearly about 100 meters away. It had stopped rotating, and the Council Members, Sarek and Spock had moved to the middle of the platform with Cup Cake and Gpt Effu't standing to the back. It was an unobstructed view and a clear shot, Kirk realized. He stayed low to the ground, listening for any sounds of movement.

The balcony was dark, with none of the natural light that flooded the rest of the Great Hall. As he looked around waiting for his eyes to adjust, he noticed it was oddly empty while all the others were filled to capacity. He saw a quick dark motion moving on the opposite side. He silently mouthed into the ITEC, "Luf'Tiea. Position. Kirk"

Emerging from the blackness, not fifty meters away, was a lone figure, tall and thin dressed in dark-matte clothing. By the height, Kirk figured a male. The intruder surprised Kirk with how close he was. By his movements, Kirk could tell the he was unaware of the captain's presence. Kirk's heart began to race as he reached instinctively for his phaser. Damn! By Vulcan protocol, only security could carry weapons in the Great Hall, and Kirk had beamed down unarmed.

His ITEC buzzed in his ear. "Ninety degrees your position. Intruder in-sight. Luf'Tiea". The Vulcan guards were closing in on the stairways from below, his ITEC hummed with chatter. Kirk crouched on the balls of his feet. He knew Luf' Tiea was armed.

The intruder moved forward toward the edge of the balcony. Now Kirk could see he had a large phaser rifle by his side.

"Target armed. Phaser rifle. Kirk," he mouthed to his ITEC. There was a noise below. The intruder heard it and suddenly raised the rifle, trained on the dais.

"Move!Move!" Kirk yelled to his ITEC. Luf'Tiea suddenly stood, her position directly across from Kirk, and fired at the unknown assailant, while Kirk charged toward him. The intruder ducked the shot, and immediately rose pointing the deadly device at the dais and fired. Kirk plowed into the shooter, knocking him to the ground. The rifle clattered to the floor. He scrambled for a tackle hold. With all his strength, Kirk began punching the intruder in the face, hoping for a knock out.

But now he saw, between blows, the upturned eyebrows of a Vulcan.

Leering at him, the Vulcan reached up with one hand and grabbed the young captain's throat in a crushing grip. It was an odd moment of déjà-vu as Kirk remembered the last time a Vulcan tried to strangle him with a death grip. That was the same Vulcan for whom he was risking his life now. Stars flashed in his eyes as his tracheae began to succumb to the force.

There was a sudden flash of light. A searing heat passed by his face, and the intruder's hand fell to the floor. Kirk struggled for breath, as he rolled off the unconscious Vulcan. From the corner of his eye, he saw Luf'Tiea run past him to the balcony edge, phaser in hand.

His heart pounding in his ears, Kirk struggled to his feet. He could hear yelling and more phaser fire from below, as chaos enveloped the hall. He quickly realized the attack wasn't just a single sniper, but a terrorist strike against the Vulcan High Council. The sniper had been a decoy to draw securities attention away from the main floor.

Stumbling to the balcony railing, he saw a battle raging below. The _Enterprise _security team was trying to rush civilians out the doorways while shielding them with a spray of phaser fire. Rows of seats were flashing across the floor in organized bedlam as the operators were trying to move guests quickly out of the battle zone. Kirk frantically scanned the dais for Spock. Through the trails of smoke Kirk caught a glimpse of him supporting a limping Sarek as they both ran towards the back of the platform.

Positioned near the platform's edge were Gpt Effu't and Cup Cake, crouched low, with phasers blasting as they provided cover for the dignitaries as they attempted to flee. Off to one side, he caught a glance of Clet-pa's robe as he rushed from the platform.

From somewhere below the balcony, heavy firepower was directed at the dais. The distinct acrid smell of a Klingon disrupter blew up the stairs.

More shots were aimed at the platform. He watched as Sarek fell, and Spock turned to go back for him.

Involuntarily Kirk screamed,"NO!" as he saw Spock hit squarely in the chest. Sarek, who was on the ground, was reaching for him, trying to cover his prone body with his own.

Luf'Tiea, her phaser drawn, leapt over the side of the balcony directly into the war zone below them. Kirk was tempted to jump after her, but realized he'd end up with two broken legs, unlike the Vulcan commander. He searched for another way.

The craggy rock walls were his answer. Climbing off the railing, he held on, his fingers scrapped raw by the rock, as he made a controlled fall to the floor. He landed directly on top of a Ka-ta-pak Ketcheleb gunner.

Surprise on his side, he slammed his fist into the man's face. Grabbing his neck before the Vulcan recovered, he drove his knee into his solar plexus, and the man feel like a rag doll to the ground. Suddenly Kirk was in control of the tripod mounted disrupter. He wasted no time spinning the deadly weapon around and pointing it at the handful of Ka-ta-pak Ketcheleb terrorists. Within the brief moment it took for them to register that the battle was over, the Vulcan Defense Force, and the _Enterprise_ team moved in.

Standing in disbelief of his luck, Kirk spun around, a foolish grin plastered on his face, as he sought out Spock. But it vanished instantly as he realized this wasn't the astonishing, heady success that together they had achieved in their victory over Nero.

He had seen Spock fall from a direct hit. Kirk's stomach caved, and his legs refused to propel him forward, as he stared at the platform. The phaser smoke was clearing but the acrid air was sickening with the smell of charred flesh. The security teams were sweeping the area for remaining threats, while the Ka-tal-pak Ketchelebs were being rounded up by the Vulcan Defense Guard.

There was a small crowd of people on the platform. Some were kneeling over the wounded. He could hear McCoy's voice above the din, and a thin transporter beam was operating in the middle.

Kirk willed his legs to work, and rushed the distance from the back of the hall to the dais. The air burned his damaged throat. Pushing people out of the way, and clamoring over seats, he reached the platform. He could hear McCoy yelling orders. Seeing Kirk approach, Cup Cake made way for him to enter the circle.

Spock was lying on his back, his ashen face turned to one side, eyes closed. His chest was a mass of green, as though someone had thrown a can of paint at him. He can't be alive, Kirk thought. But McCoy was issuing orders in rapid fire succession and Kirk realized Spock must be alive, or at least revivable.

Kirk recognized a Vulcan healer kneeling opposite McCoy. She was working quietly and efficiently to remove what was left of the Ra-lash body armor. She never looked up, but must have felt his torment, as she said quietly, "Commander Spock is alive. The Ra-lash absorbed most of the disrupter blast, however his lungs are only thirty eight percent viable."

Beside McCoy, Peace Finder Friwis held the medical tricorder reading off ever changing biological readouts of Spock's functions. Uhura was kneeling by Spock's head, quietly sobbing, while Sarek stood unsteadily behind her, a large phaser burn on his leg. He saw Sarek reach down and gently put a hand on Uhura's shoulder.

With Spock covered in a bio-blanket, and a portable thoracic stabilizer positioned across his chest, McCoy yelled for everyone who wasn't going to the _Enterprise, "_To get the hell off the platform!" Sarek stepped away, his eyes locked with Kirk's.

"Have Alpha surgical team waiting in O.R. One, and the Beta surgical team standing by. Transport!" Standing in a cloud of swirling sparkles, McCoy, Uhura, Spock, and those around him disappeared.

Kirk watched, unmoving. He had failed.

But James T. Kirk was never one for inaction and in a moment, he shook himself free of the inertia that gripped him. All around the Great Hall were wounded and dying guests. The hall was full of cries for help, and the able bodied were rushing about seeking aid, and bandages. More Vulcan healers appeared with hover gurneys beamed in from the Vulcan Infirmary.

Although injured themselves, Gpt Effu't and Cup Cake were tending to the wounded on the dais. The image of the two of them, facing direct disrupter fire as they defended the platform, flashed across his mind. He would recommend them both for commendations. Refusing offered assistance, Sarek limped towards him. Kirk could see he must be in great pain by the raw and bleeding mess that was his upper leg. However, his face was a study in determination, with strong eyes, a steady brow, and thin lips.

"Captain Kirk," his voice was solid and clear. "Council Member Clet-pa will not escape. The Ka-ta-pak Ketchelebs will be flushed out, and detained."

"And Spock?" Kirk asked.

"The good of the many outweigh the good of the few…. or the one." Sarek's voice trailed off to a bare whisper. "Spock was aware of the risk, and accepted it. I do not wish to see my son become a martyr Captain."

Kirk's communicator suddenly buzzed to life, breaking the silent tension between the two men.

"Kirk here."

Lt Sulu answered. "Captain. We have a Romulan war bird decloaking directly in front of us."

* * *

_*ITEC= Intra Throat and Ear Communicators (my word)_


	14. Chapter 14

**MEDAL OF VALOR**

**Chapter 14**

**By Diddlepie**

_**Disclaimer: I make or intend to make no profit from this fan fiction work. Other than my original characters, all characters belong to Paramount. **_

_To my ever-loved beta, Simplmare: Thank you!_

_Author's Note: When I started this story in March, I just had my hours reduced at work, so I figured what a great opportunity to try writing a ST 2009 story. I had some extra time, and the kids were in school, no problem, I'd have my story written by the time school ended. Well, the kids are out of school, and I'm still writing. _

_So here's the deal, don't get nervous as I will finish, but be patient with me as I probably won't be posting quite so frequently. So without further ado:_

* * *

Lt. Sulu said tensely, "Captain, we are on Yellow Alert Status." Kirk could hear the wail of the klaxon horn in the background.

"Did McCoy make it onboard before the shields went up?"

"Yes, sir. Doctor McCoy is with Commander Spock in O.R. One."

"Any communications from the Romulan war bird?"

"No, Sir. It's just sitting there. Its weapon systems are powered up, and its shields are raised, but it has not made any aggressive moves."

"Patch me through to it." There was a brief period of dead air and Kirk impatiently began pacing.

"Go ahead, Sir."

Maintaining a confident, cool voice, Kirk said, "This is Captain James T Kirk of the _USS Enterprise. _Please state your purpose."

After a few moments of maddening silence a strong, arrogant female voice answered. "This is Prefect HaG'ash Et, of the Romulan Empire. Why do I not see you on my view screen Captain Kirk?"

"We are having difficulty with our view screen. It was programmed for the Medal of Valor Ceremony on New Vulcan, and has not been switched back to standard transmission." He knew his excuse was flimsy, but he wasn't going to freely admit that he wasn't onboard.

"And," Kirk added, " Prefect HaG'ash Et, we were not expecting any additional visitors."

"We detected phaser as well as disrupter fire on New Vulcan, Captain. Do you require _OUR _assistance?" Sarcasm flavored her words.

"What I require, Prefect HaG'ash Et, is an answer to _MY_ question. What is your purpose here?" He let his mounting frustration and anger clearly come through.

Kirk could see the remaining Vulcan Council members and lesser officials congregating in the background at the Council Field Command Post.

"Our purpose is only peaceful, I assure you Captain. While we speak, we are also in contact with the Vulcan Defense Force, and our Conciliator Ift, is awaiting communication with a member of the Vulcan Council. As you can see, these are not the typical actions of a raiding star ship."

"AND again, your _PEACEFUL _purpose would be?" Kirk asked.

"Why Captain, we only wish to deliver Romulan medical aid supplies, which are more suitable for Vulcan use, given our similar genetic make-up. We also are equipped to deliver a small number of defensive weapons. New Vulcan is vulnerable to attack given its small protective force, Captain. We are prepared to remedy that condition."

Kirk wished he could see her facial expression to see if she was sincere.

Sarek, who had been attended to by one of the healers, stood at the Council Field Command Station. His leg was heavily bandaged and he was using a shattered piece of a chair as a cane. He motioned for Kirk.

From the computer tie-in with the Vulcan Defense Force, Kirk could see both ships in a standoff. The _Enterprise _and the Romulan war bird had weapon systems powered, but on standby. Both had shields set to maximum. Surrounding the two major vessels were a cadre of smaller ships all in varying states of panic. Some were preparing warp drive, others were powering up the little bit of armament they had. Pretty useless strategies, Kirk mused. If the Romulan war bird wanted any of these smaller craft gone, they wouldn't have a chance.

God, Kirk wished he was up there!

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The rush from the transporter room had been furious. Because of a transporter malfunction, the beam had cancelled the settings on Spock's portable thoracic stabilizer, and he arrived not breathing. The race to sickbay had probably caused a few injuries to unprepared crew members in the hallways as the medical team ran full speed with the hover gurney. Spock's heart was still beating, but the damage to his brain, and organs would be irreparable if he didn't have oxygen once again flowing. The doors to sickbay were wide open when they arrived, and McCoy had Spock on a bio-bed in less than a minute.

And is if planned, the ship's klaxon horn began bellowing a yellow alert right at that moment.

"What the hell?" McCoy muttered to himself. "If that's the damn Romulans ringing the door bell, I want to be the one to answer it!"

His team sprang to action rivaling the most precise piece of machinery on the _Enterprise. _Without further direction, Nurse Christine Chapel replaced the portable thoracic stabilizer with the hospital version TSR* (thoracic simulator/regenerator unit) over Spock's damaged chest. She adjusted the controls and listened to the familiar hum as life giving oxygen was being pumped directly into his blood. A small army of medical personnel attacked their duties. Monitors were adjusted, settings were analyzed and new ones formulated for patient stabilization. Dr M'Benga, who was McCoy's handpicked specialist in Vulcan physiology, was laying out surgical instruments. Another nurse arrived with a precious cargo of green fluid: Spock's previously banked blood supply.

But the effect of blood loss was making itself known as Spock's heart went into tachycardia, beating faster than Vulcan norms, in an effort to supply his body with much needed oxygenated blood. His body was reacting to the severe stress, with increased blood pressure and heart rate. Unlike a Human body, which could be temporarily placated with saline solution, to fill the vacuum left by blood loss, Vulcan physiology required blood to fill the circulatory system. There was no substitute.

McCoy watched as Spock's heart threatened to shut down from the exertion. "He's headed for an M.I*. Give me a hypo with 100 mg Mestoria stat!"

The Vulcan healer, Vnei, who had beamed up with Spock said calmly, "That will not be necessary. We will bring down his heart rate together." McCoy's mouth opened, ready to give the healer a piece of his mind, when Dr M'Benga took McCoy's arm and gave him a nudge. "A healer can assist a Vulcan in medical distress by supporting them through a mind link to lower heart rate, blood pressure, many systemic functions. I've seen it done successfully many times. But no healer has ever attempted it with Human/ Vulcan mixed physiology."

"That is correct Dr M'Benga." She replied as she moved into position at Spock's head. "However, your species reliance on pharmaceutical interventions for all physiological disturbances is not suitable for Vulcan metabolisms."

McCoy stood ready, chewing his lip tensely, as the Vnei put her fingers firmly along the side of Spock's face, seeking his psi points. As she closed her eyes and pressed deeply into his skin, all eyes were glued to the bio-bed's readouts. Spock's heart rate began to slow, then spiked again. Vnei began mumbling a mantra, the concentration apparent on her face.

In the meantime, nurses began stripping what was left of Spock's uniform off his exposed arms and shoulders. Quickly they outstretched his arms on the padded cross members of the bio-bed, and firmly taped them down in preparation for surgery.

Hypo in hand, McCoy stepped closer watching as his patient's heart rate lowered then soared once more. As it peaked for the third time, he pressed the loaded hypospray into Spock's side. Within seconds, the heart monitor readout began to slide downwards.

Healer Vnei released her grip, exhausted. She backed away to give the surgical team access. "Commander Spock's heart structure is Vulcan, however his endocrine system is more Human than Vulcan. The excess adrenaline flowing through his system made it exceeding difficult to access his autonomic nervous system."

Talking over his shoulder as he stood under the sterilizer's light beam, McCoy yelled back to her, "He presents a challenge for both of us, Healer."

As Drs. McCoy and M'Benga prepared for surgery to stem the flow of blood, Vnei readied the anesthesia formula, using a mixed formula of Human and Vulcan anesthetics. Arteries and veins would have to be sealed to stop the crushed and severed vessels from leaking anymore of the precious fluid. With his heart beating slower, at least it wasn't being pumped out as fast as they transfused it, McCoy said to himself.

Vnei pressed the prepared hypospray solidly into Spock's neck. His head settled back a bit more on the bed. Standing at the head of the bed, she tipped his face back, and gently laid two fingers across his left temple. "I shall monitor his state of consciousness, while you conduct the surgical intervention," she said, closing her eyes in concentration. "You may begin."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Captain, do not be mistaken. The Romulan Empire is not a friend of the Federation. However, we are not the heartless animals the Federation so frequently paints us to be. And although our relations with the Vulcans are not "warm", as Humans might say, they are our cousins by blood. We only wish to offer them our condolences and whatever aid we might bring."

It was Sarek who spoke next, his voice controlled, and placid. Considering the pain he must be in and the fact that his son may be dead, Kirk found his level of control astonishing even for a Vulcan.

"Prefect HaG'ash Et, the Empire was explicitly told that we would not accommodate a visit at this time. However, you are here, and at a most inopportune time, I hasten to add. Therefore, as a show of your stated peaceful intent, you will drop your shields, disengage your weapons, and then have Conciliator Ift beam to this coordinate for discussions."

She began to protest, when Sarek continued as if he were talking to a misbehaving child.

"There are thousands of witnesses should the _Enterprise_ attempt to take advantage of your unprotected status, Prefect. You have arrived here presumptuously, as an obtrusive, uninvited, attendee. If your intent is as benign as you state, you must have foreseen our trepidation. It is only logical that you make the first step."

Standing on the sideline, Kirk was able to see the Romulan bridge. HaG'ash Et was conferring with several other officers. The bird of prey's bridge was much smaller than the _Enterprise's_ and had the overall appearance of being cramped. If the rest of the war bird was similar, with little space consideration given for the occupants, he could only begin to fathom just how heavily armed it was. The whole ship must be just one big weapon.

HaG'ash Et turned back to the screen. Kirk could see her now. She was tall and rough looking with the muscular build of a man. The close genetic link with Vulcans was obvious in her upswept brows, dark hair, and slightly green tinge. Their cultural differences were equally apparent as HaG'ash Et leaned into the view screen aggressively as she prepared to speak.

"Do not threaten me, Ambassador Sarek," she hissed.

"You should know, Prefect HaG'ask Et, Vulcans never threaten. If you find my terms unacceptable, you may leave. It is you who said your mission here was strictly humanitarian." Sarek stood ramrod straight, hands lightly gripped behind his back. His voice and face devoid of emotion.

The Romulan Prefect glanced behind her for a moment, then slowly straightened, taking a deep inaudible breath. "Ambassador Sarek, we accept your_ invitation. _We would only request the _Enterprise_ do the same."

"That is a matter for Captain Kirk to decide, and one that will have no bearing on our agreement," Sarek said.

"Very well, Conciliator Ift will beam to your coordinates. And perhaps Captain Kirk will have his view screen _repaired_ so that we might negotiate the _Enterprise's_ status." The haughtiness had returned to her voice.

As soon as Kirk saw that the war bird had dropped its shields and depowered its weapon systems, Kirk opened his communicator.

"Ambassador, are you coming with me?"

Sarek replied, "Spock still lives, although his hold on life is tenuous. I can feel his life spirit. Do not think me callous, Captain, but I must attend to something else foremost."

"I would never think you uncaring, Sir. Whenever you are ready, just call."

The Vulcan Ambassador watched as the _Enterprise_ Captain dissolved in a column of swirling sparkles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Uhura sat outside the force field wall of O.R. One. Christine Chapel had come out several times to update her, but had never stayed more than a minute before returning to her duties. The damage to Spock's chest was horrific. Most of his lung tissue had been dissolved by the disrupter fire, and his blood loss was made more critical because of his unique hybrid blood type. Although McCoy had wisely insisted Spock bank his blood when he became the CMO, the question now was whether there would be enough in the bank for a long sustained surgery.

The only good news was Spock's heart was uninjured. His heart placement had taken after "his father's side of the family", as McCoy put it, and was tucked into his right lower side with additional protection from a layer of Vulcan cartilage surrounding it.

But Healer Vnei was having a hard time keeping the patient sedated. The dosage for a Human was significantly higher than it was for a Vulcan. The Healer was concerned that given the higher dose and the surgical time needed, Spock's Vulcan physiology would suffer long term effects.

Now as Uhura looked on, she could tell that he was coming out of anesthesia again, as the monitors all began jumping wildly. Healer Vnei renewed her grip on his face, and in deep concentration attempted to use her mind link to coherence his petulant Human physiology into giving in to his Vulcan heritage.

Uhura watched the Healer's hands as she pressed them into Spock's skin. Her own mind wandered. She wondered how old the Vulcan Healer was. Did she have a son? Did he die on Vulcan? Or maybe she was a widow, who lost all her family in Vulcan's destruction.

Uhura's mind wandered further, as she focused on the Healer's long fingers. She remembered the first time she'd ever touched Spock herself. She knew better, but in a moment of glee, when she'd successfully finished her final spoken exam in Vulcan and Romulan, she'd grabbed his arm in excitement. Instantly, she felt the Vulcan stiffen, unprepared for physical contact. His eyes went wide as though he had been attacked. She had apologized profusely, stumbling wildly over her words as she tried to tell him she knew better than to make physical contact with a touch- telepathic race.

She also remembered, it was the first time she realized her feelings for him were not the dead end she had assumed. Once she had composed herself, Spock looked in her eyes intensely. Gently he took her fingertips in his hand. She felt a tidal wash of serenity, and strength flow over her. His hand was hot, but dry, and she loved the feel of it. As he held her fingertips, another feeling washed over her; respect mixed with attraction. He held her gaze with his dark eyes. So much was said without words. She became lost in his world, until his deep voice interrupted her. "Cadet Uhura, you need to breath."

She felt like a foolish school girl. "Yes, thank you for reminding me, Commander."

She smiled to herself: what a stupid thing to say. Her mind returned to the sterile whiteness of the _Enterprise_ sickbay.

The monitors had settled down. She could see Spock's form lying, unmoving on the bio-bed, his arms held out to the side. Between the movements of the doctors and nurses, she could make out the arc of the thoracic simulator/regenerator over his chest, and a transparent bag of green fluid hanging near his head with a thin green tube ending in the base of his neck. She told herself to breathe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kirk wanted to go to sickbay, but that's not where he headed. The doors opened with a hiss of air as he stepped onto the bridge.

"Mr Sulu, report."

"The Romulan ship has powered down its weapons systems and shields, Sir. Three people have beamed to the Vulcan Council Chambers. And Prefect HaG'ash Et is looking for you." The young pilot of Asian dissent, spun around in his chair with a grin on his face.

"She can wait. What's our weapons status?"

"Weapons remain fully powered, on standby."

"My new _friend_, I'm sure, wants to chat about that. What about this accident that's waiting to happen out there with all these little ships powering up to do battle with the Romulans? Someone's going to get their fingers blown off accidently if they don't cool it."

Sulu replied, "The Vulcan Defense Force has issued a communication advising all visiting ships to power down weapons. They are slowly beginning to comply."

"Good," said Kirk, "Tell me immediately if there is any change in the war bird's status." Turning to the communication's officer on duty, he said, "Any communication coming from Ambassador Sarek, gets patched through to me right away."

"Captain, any word on Commander Spock? We all saw what happened." Sulu asked solemnly.

"No. Not yet," Kirk said his voice dropping. "I'm on my way there now."

The bridge doors hissed open, and Kirk was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarek walked with a painful limp across the now deserted Kr'tr Kla Square. The large sun was heading for the distant horizon, and soon only the small sun would be left alone in the sky. Sarek had never thought of them that way before, although Amanda would have quickly assigned the two astrophysical bodies some type of Human emotions. Perhaps the fact that today he thought about them that way was a sign of fear: his fear of being left alone, losing both his wife and son. He would need to meditate soon to relieve himself of his ever encroaching emotionalism.

He arrived at his house and entered. In the darkened bedroom that Spock and Nyota had shared, there was a small group of Vulcans gathered. Lying on the bed was Elder Spock, still wearing the plain cloak he'd worn earlier in the day. His eyes were closed and his breathing was labored. One of the Healers approached.

"He rests comfortably, and serene in thoughts, but close to death. We continue to attend, but his fate is out of our hands." Sarek looked up, just as the bigger sun slipped from view.

The large brown psherk that had been hiding in the food preparation room, silently rolled into the room, stopping at Sarek's feet.

Impassively Sarek said, "You will stay until it is finished?"

"It is our honor," replied the Healer.

"Then I will travel to the _Enterprise. _You will not need to provide me with any updated information. The Defense Force, and Council will know where I am."

He glanced at the psherk that quietly rumbled at his feet.

As he walked to the hallway, he did not see Clet-pa prowl by the window.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Kirk told himself to remain "in command" as he walked to sickbay. The fact that he might be losing the only real friend he'd ever had, was not an emotion he could entertain, let alone fall head first into.

He found Lt. Uhura slowly pacing outside the O.R. She looked at him relieved and saddened all at the same time.

"How is he?" Kirk asked.

"He's holding his own. McCoy called the second shift in, but he, Dr M'Benga, and Healer Vnei are still in there."

Kirk looked over her shoulder through the sterilizing force field that surrounded the O.R. He could make out Spock's prone form, as well as a small battalion of nurses and technicians.

A single tear escaped and Uhura brushed it away. It was clear she had been crying, by the look of exhaustion, and reddened eyes that masked her usually beautiful face. Kirk pulled her close in a hug, and let his hands smooth down the back of her head as he felt her break down sobbing. He leaned his face onto her dark hair, and for a moment all that had happened this day spun through his mind: waiting in the square for Sarek and Spock, entering the Great Hall, watching Luf'Tiea sprint up the stairs, the intruder and a phaser rifle, a roaring blast hitting Spock in the chest, and seeing him mutilated on the dais floor, the Ka-ta-pak Ketchelebs being rounded up, and the Romulan war bird arriving in a face off against his _Enterprise._

Pulling himself out of this dark rumination, he said, "Have you had anything to eat?"

Her arms were bent and folded against his chest. She turned her head to the side so that her ear was pressed against his heart. It was oddly soothing, and she let herself relax curled up into herself.

"You sound like Christine Chapel. She's been trying to get me to eat something all day."

He closed his eyes and felt the solidness of her humanity as he rested his face on her smooth hair. "Well if you don't listen to her, you know who you get next, and you don't ever want to get on McCoy's bad side."

She smiled inside the momentary comfort of his arms. "He saved Spock's life, you know."

"Poor guy." Kirk replied. She broke his grip to look questioningly into the Captain's face.

"He'll never let Spock forget it."

His communicator crackled for his attention. "Yes, please escort the Ambassador to sickbay. Kirk out."

He smoothed the hair away from her face and wiped the trailing tears from her eyes. "Can I tell you something?"

"What?" Uhura said expectantly.

"Spock is one lucky bastard."

She smiled warmly at him, and took a personal cloth from her pocket to dry her face.

Sarek entered a moment later, escorted by a young female ensign.

He gave a brief nod to the captain, and looked expectantly at Uhura.

"What is my son's current status?" His voice was level, but subdued.

Uhura answered. "Spock has been in surgery ever since we beamed up. His lungs were largely destroyed, and he has had a shortage of blood, but the doctors and Healer Vnei feel that he is stabilized. The final outcome, however, is unclear."

Sarek waited patiently, signaling that he expected more information. Uhura continued. "It was difficult to keep him sedated. And he's had a hard time entering a proper Vulcan trance. Healer Vnei is concerned for the effect it will have."

Sarek bowed his head for several seconds. "Lieutenant, I thank you for the care you have given my son today. I can assure you, he has been aware of your presence at all times."

Uhura simply nodded her head in reply.

"Ambassador, Sir," Kirk spoke next. "Do you need further assistance on the planet to round up the Ka-ta-pak Ketchelebs?

"No, Captain. The shock of Medal of Valor Ceremony has driven most of the remaining Ka-ta-pak Ketchelebs to us. We are not a society accustomed to violence, especially predatory violence against our own citizens. The very act of the vicious attack on the Council and Spock awakened these crippled and misguided members of our society to the realization of what they had become.

There are a few remaining at large who are more sinister in their motives, but the Defense Guard will find them."

An exhausted Dr McCoy emerged from the sterilizing force field, followed by Dr M'Benga, and Healer Vnei.

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting." McCoy said. "He's stable for now. We've stopped the bleeding, and pieced together what was left of his lungs." He stopped taking a deep breath. "All the bones of his chest have to regenerate, and he can't breathe on his own. The TSR is doing its job, supplying oxygen to the heart and forcing new lung tissue to re-grow, but it's going to be a long, bumpy road."

Sarek spoke, "Healer Vnei, what of the tow-kath*? Can Spock maintain it on his own?"

"The Commander is in a trance now, and I will remain with him to assist should he have difficulty maintaining it." She paused, searching the older man's face for a moment. "Ambassador Sarek, with the level of thoracic damage sustained, it is doubtful a genetically pure Vulcan could maintain a trance. Truthfully, I am surprised the Commander survived. I would not believe even a Vulcan could survive such damage."

Switching her gaze to Uhura, she continued, "The will to live is strong in him."

Uhura blushed slightly. She replied, "I am glad for that. May I see him now?"

The three physicians looked at each other, but Dr M'Benga spoke. "Of course. I will go with you and explain what you see."

"If you'll excuse me, Doctor, and Healer Vnei, I would also like to see my son."

Kirk looked like he was ready to join them, when McCoy put his hand on his shoulder. "Jim, he's in critical condition. Make no mistake about it. He could die at anytime. Infection, organ failure, internal bleeding, like the healer said, I'm amazed he's survived."

"You did a good job." Kirk said with a tight smile. "Let's hope he does survive so you can hold it over his head for the rest of his life." He turned to join the others.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the dark deserts of New Vulcan, the wild creatures surfaced from the cooling sands to begin their evening's hunt. Some would thrive and others would perish on this night as happened every night in the constant battle for life on this harsh planet. In the darkness, beside a small house, a single Vulcan crouched outside of a window listening intently to the raspy labored breathing coming from the other side of the wall.

* * *

*_Myocardial infarction = heart attack_

_*tow-kath= Vulcan for the Vulcan healing trance. Taken from the Vulcan/ English dictionary_

_*TSR= Thoracic Simulator/Regenerator Unit_


	15. Chapter 15

**MEDAL OF VALOR**

**Chapter 15**

**By Diddlepie**

**Warm thoughts and thank you to my beta, Simplymare.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, never was, no $.**

* * *

The wavering semi-transparent force field surrounding Operating Room One responded with a subtle snapping sound as each of the waiting visitors passed through. Standing on the other side, Uhura could see clearly now. The lights were dimmed and there was just one nurse working instead of the small army that had been there earlier. It was eerily quiet with only the steady low throb of the sterilizing beam continually cleansing the room, and the hushed regular beep of the heart monitor. It was only 12 hours ago that she and Spock had made love, but it felt like it was another life time. It seemed impossible that everything could change so quickly.

She might have been able to talk herself into thinking he was just asleep, as she walked to the bed, if it weren't for the hum of the thoracic simulator/regenerator breathing for him. She reached out to touch his face, gently drawing the back of her fingers down his cheek. "He feels cold," she said to no one in particular. She studied his features for a clue about his condition, or what he might be feeling, but the Vulcan's face remained still.

"Lieutenant," Dr M'Benga said gently, "the Commander's skin feels cold because we lowered the ambient temperature during surgery. It helps slow down blood flow in a Vulcan. I've just adjusted the environmental controls to a more suitable temperature. He'll warm up in a minute."

Kirk stood the furthest away. Spock looked dead. There was no way around it. He remembered seeing an old film about how death was handled on Earth in the twentieth century. Bodies were embalmed to prevent decay and then laid out in elaborate rituals where friends and family came by to "view" the deceased as they lay in a casket. He found himself staring. It wasn't that he hadn't seen death before, or that he had any presumptions that as a Star Fleet captain, he would never have to deal with loss, he just never thought that there would be this much so soon.

Seeing the Captain standing immobilized, lost in what M'Benga assumed to be morbid thoughts, he said, "Captain would you give me a hand while I get Mr Spock into a more comfortable position?"

Kirk welcomed a call to action. He moved to the side of the bio-bed where Uhura stood, giving her a gentle squeeze on her shoulder as he passed by. Following the doctor's lead, he loosened the strap holding the Vulcan's arm on the cross bar of the bio-bed. He was surprised how heavy the limb was as he carefully laid it on the mattress. It had a surreal feeling, as he realized this was the same arm, the same hand that tried to strangle him. Was it a year ago?

His attention was drawn to the semi-circular thoracic simulator/regenerator or TSR that spanned his friend's chest. He stared at it. It looked heavy and complex with multiple settings and readouts all quietly blinking away. It fit tight around the upper half of Spock's chest and had a sinister look to it as if were crushing the Vulcan with its mass, and pinning him with a punishing grip to the bed.

Dr M'Benga had been prepared for strong reactions. He was older than much of the crew, and had served on several star ships before being recruited by McCoy for the _Enterprise._He knew this was the difference between simulated battles and real phaser blasts. People got hurt, some critically. And some died.

"Do you know how a TSR works?" He asked tactfully.

Uhura was holding Spock's hand, tenderly stroking his fingers. "No," said Kirk.

M'Benga looked to Sarek for a reply. He had not moved from the foot of the bed since they had arrived. His face was impassive as he looked at his son, but the fact he had said nothing, was more troubling to the doctor. He would have to follow up with the Vulcan Ambassador before he left the ship.

With his smooth South African accent and melodic voice, he explained the medical marvel that a TSR was. It could replace lung function at 100% capacity, delivering oxygen or any other air borne element, directly to the heart via the blood stream. If needed, it could also take over the function of the heart pump. But its true magic was its ability to stimulate the body into regenerating new lung tissue, bone, cartilage and all associated structures.

The captain and the others listened attentively, and one would think they heard every word the doctor said if it weren't for the exhaustion and worry that colored their faces.

Kirk had found a small stool, and brought it over for Uhura, who was beginning to sway on her feet. She quickly wiped away a few stray tears escaping from her eyes. Looking up at the doctor, she said quietly, "Will he live?"

M'Benga felt Sarek's eyes now boring into him with pure Vulcan intensity.

"I don't know." He paused for a moment, studying the readings from the bio-bed. "He's made it further than I think any of us would have imagined. As Healer Vnei said, his will to live is strong; probably stronger than his own logic would dictate. However, there is much that can go wrong, and everything could change very quickly. But he's stable now, and actually making some small progress. It's a good sign."

He gave a soft smile to Uhura, who took it as the gift he meant it to be.

"We're doing all we can. Healer Vnei will stay with him to assist in maintaining tow-kath or the Vulcan healing trance. I'm on call, and Dr McCoy will probably fall asleep right over there in that corner, perched precariously on his chair, looking like he's going to fall over backwards at any minute." Kirk responded with a tight knowing smile.

"Is it alright if I touch him like this?" Uhura asked, continuing to gently rub his fingers.

"Yes, that's fine and probably helpful. Like the Ambassador said, he knows at some level that you're here. And I believe you are the reason that his will to live is so strong." Uhura would have blushed at that remark if she had the energy to do it.

M'Benga continued kindly. "You need to eat something, Lieutenant."

"I will. Thank you doctor. Thank you for everything." A small smile graced her lips. She is a very strong woman, M'Benga thought to himself. Romantic relationships between Vulcans and Humans were rare. The cultural and emotional differences were often just too formidable to overcome. But he could see this woman had uncommon fortitude and intelligence. It all made sense now.

Sarek silently turned and left the room.

As M'Benga watched the Ambassador leave, he quickly whispered to Kirk, "Captain, perhaps you could have one of your staff make sure the Lieutenant gets some food and rest. Please excuse me for a moment." He then hurried after the older man.

Kirk gave a nod and a friendly tap on the shoulder as the doctor passed by him. He'd have to remember to seek out M'Benga next time he banged himself up. His bed- side manner was so much better than McCoy's.

The doctor quickly caught up with the limping Ambassador. "Ambassador, I would like to assess your wound. Your gait appears to have worsened, and I see evidence of further bleeding."

"I will be fine, Dr M'Benga. Thank you for your concern, and all you've done for my son, but I need to return to New Vulcan." His voice was weary, and his usual ramrod posture was noticeably absent.

They were still talking next to the sickbay doors, when Kirk arrived. He was also concerned for the older Vulcan's health, and wasted no time before jumping into the conversation. "Ambassador, perhaps we might talk while the doctor evaluates your injury." Sarek considered him for a moment, and Kirk took advantage of his indecision.

"Sir, we have a Romulan war bird squared off with the _Enterprise, _and a group of terrorists still at large on the planet surface. I believe this would be a logical time to discuss strategy. I am prepared to do whatever is necessary to help the Vulcan High Council restore order."

Sarek stared at him intensely for several seconds before replying. "Your logic is sound, as well as yours, Dr M'Benga. Excuse my lapse of attentiveness. It has been a most stressful day. Such conversation and medical attention is warranted."

M'Benga ushered the older man to a vacant exam room with Kirk in tow. _A most stressful day…_Kirk mused. The Vulcans were undoubtedly the master of understatement.

While Dr M'Benga was treating Sarek's injury, Kirk and the Ambassador laid out a preliminary strategy to use the _Enterprise's _sensors to locate any hiding Ka-ta-pak Ketchelebs. Sarek reasoned that the Ka-ta-pak Ketchelebs would either come forward on their own, or be in such emotion distress that they would seek unpopulated areas in which to hide, much the way a wounded animal would seek shelter alone to either heal or die. A wide- angle censor sweep would pick up all Vulcan life forms, and any that were located in a questionable area could be investigated further by ground personnel.

The question of the Romulans was a much bigger issue, far more dangerous, and politically charged. The Vulcan Science Academy had begun their own scientific analysis of the evidence from Nero's attack. They had been given complete access to the _Enterprise's _data banks, but it would take time before any findings would be detailed.

There was the possibility that the present day Romulan Empire had knowledge of Nero as there had been a 25 year break in the time continuum from when Nero broke through the black hole to the time Elder Spock had come through. Just where Nero had been during that quarter century, and with whom he'd had contact in those years was an enormous question with cosmic ramifications.

Sarek knew the Council could handle this immediate problem of the Romulans showing up unexpectedly for the Medal ceremony. They had not been welcomed, but it was not completely unforeseen that they would be so bold as to arrive anyway. As Sarek reminded the captain, Vulcans and Romulans share a common ancestry so Romulan thinking was not unfathomable to a Vulcan.

Meanwhile, Christine Chapel was getting Uhura some much needed rest and sustenance. The lieutenant had refused to leave Spock, saying that she'd sleep on the floor if she had to, so Chapel was having an extra bed moved in to Spock's room, with the promise that if things got "involved" Uhura would wait outside. Healer Vnei had sanctioned the idea saying that although Vulcans were often portrayed as cold and unfeeling, she could imagine nothing more callous than the historical Human practice of requiring sick patients to be isolated from loved ones.

It was getting to look like a dorm room in there, Chapel commented, as Kirk left the Ambassador and prepared to return to the bridge. McCoy, as predicted, had fallen asleep in the corner, frightfully close to falling out of his chair, and Uhura was settling down next to Spock on a bed pushed up against his.

Kirk's communicator chirped as he walked the circular corridors of the _Enterprise. _He should get some rest himself, he thought. Well, that would come later.

"Kirk here," he answered. It was the youthful voice of Navigator Chekov that answered. "Keptin, Prefect HaG'ash Et is hailing you, Sir. She is most agitated, and forceful in her request."

Seconds later, striding off the turbo-lift and onto the bridge, Kirk ordered, "View screen on. Hail the war bird." The screen switched from its view of the stars, to the Romulan bridge.

"I understand you're looking for me, Prefect. I apologize for my tardiness." He added bluntly, "What can I do for you?"

"Well, Captain, it's nice to _SEE _you," the Romulan woman leered. She stood with her arms folded across her chest. "I'm glad you have managed to repair your view screen."

"Thank you Prefect. It's nice to see you too." Kirk had no patience for this woman's flippancy.

"So as you have witnessed, Captain Kirk, we have made no murderous advances against our cousins, the Vulcans. We are still transporting to New Vulcan, our shipment of medical supplies and defensive armaments. As I said, we have come solely for humanitarian purposes." Again she finished with a leering grin.

"Prefect HaG'ash Et, I am so glad your intent has been only peaceful, because I sure would have hated blowing you and your ship to smithereens if there had been any hostile action taken on your part." He finished with a tight smile, moving closer to the screen as he spoke.

Her eyes narrowed and she turned away for several seconds before speaking again.

"We see by our scans you have two Vulcans aboard your ship. One appears to be in severe medical distress, Captain. Would that be Commander Spock by any chance?"

Inside, Kirk's temper flared and it was a good thing he wasn't sitting in Sulu's chair, because he might have been tempted to unleash a few photon torpedoes. But he never looked away from the view screen, retaining his cool and calm demeanor.

"That is an odd question Prefect. Your concern for the health of my crew and any guests we have onboard is touching, but quite unnecessary." She flashed a predatory smile, like a fox sneaking up on a sleeping hen.

But Kirk cut her off before she managed to get out her next scurrilous sentence. He was tired and he'd had enough of her foolish game of trying to bait him into a war of words. His words were strong, his voice firm and commanding. It was time to take the offensive.

"You do know, that both the Vulcan Science Academy, and a Federation Panel of Inquiry are investigating the crime against all life forms, which is the destruction of Vulcan. As of this moment, Prefect, the Federation does not hold Romulus accountable for the Vulcan genocide perpetrated by the future Romulan Nero. However, if you'd like to provide me with information to the contrary, I'm ready to listen."

He'd scored BIG with that remark, as the Prefect swung her hand wide, yelling something in Romulan, and the screen went blank.

Turning back to face the weapons officer, Kirk asked tensely, "Mr Sulu, the war bird's status?"

"Weapons remain off line."

"And our's?"

"Weapons fully charged and on standby. Shields up, Sir."

The bridge was quiet, with all eyes on the view screen, waiting nervously for the next move.

"Captain, we're being hailed by the war bird."

"On screen"

This time, Perfect HaG'ash Et was nowhere to been seen. Instead an older male, addressed the Captain.

"Captain Kirk, I am Conciliator Ift." He was dressed in tailored silver colored pants and a simple jacket of the same color. Although he was older, he had the firm, muscled body of a much younger man. "I apologize for the seeming rudeness of the Prefect. Please understand the stress of this humanitarian mission and our grief over the loss of Vulcan has severely affected us all."

Kirk immediately decided he'd rather deal with the sarcasm of the Prefect any day than the lies of this oily S.O.B.

Whether the current- day Romulans had any knowledge of Nero was a fact others on Vulcan and the Federation would have to dig out. Personally Kirk didn't think they did, as he saw no evidence of it in his action with the _Narada_, but that was far from conclusive. What Spock and other Vulcans thought, was another matter. What he did know, however, was he wasn't wild about the Romulans.

"Conciliator Ift, have you completed your humanitarian mission?

"We have several more transporter loads to complete, Captain, and the Vulcan High Council has requested my appearance before them."

"Then I suggest you turn all attention to your task at hand, so that your mission can be completed most efficiently. We will remain to insure your security. Kirk out."

Kirk turned in the direction of the Science Station, the words almost dropping from his lips, as he prepared to banter with Spock about the arrogant nature of the Romulan race. He caught himself, and it felt like he'd hit a brick wall. Of course Spock wasn't at the Science Station, he was busy barely hanging on to life in Sickbay. Kirk shut his eyes and his whole body drooped. He wearily walked to the command chair and dropped into it, cradling his face in his hands.

The Captain's exhaustion was palpable and so it was with some trepidation that the young communications officer, gently stated, "Captain, I have a Vulcan shuttle, piloted by Commander Luf'Tiea, requesting permission to enter our shuttle bay. She says she has pharmacological compounds for Healer Vnei. She is transporting them by shuttle instead of transporter beam as the compounds are known to chemically alter in the transporter process."

That name revived him out of his stupor. Luf'Tiea. He hadn't seen her since she jumped from the balcony at the Great Hall. "Yes, permission granted." He sat up straighter in his chair, thankful for a diversion. "Have security meet her in the hanger deck and escort her to the bridge."

xxxxxxx

Security Ensign Cup Cake watched through the hanger window as the Vulcan shuttle landed and maneuvered expertly on the deck. The ensign had only seen the Vulcan woman briefly as he tended to the wounded in the aftermath of the attack at the Great Hall. She had been taken to the Infirmary, and he learned later that although her injuries were numerous, they had not been serious.

After air lock was achieved, she exited the craft with two workers who navigated a large pallet of supplies. He could see her face was bruised, and she moved stiffly, but otherwise appeared well. Cup Cake himself had received several nasty phaser burns, which were treated in triage when he'd returned to the _Enterprise._ He considered himself extremely lucky to have gotten off so lightly.

He greeted her with his perfect Vulcan salute, which she returned with a small bow.

"Welcome to the _Enterprise, _Commander." He would have liked to talk a moment about the battle in the Great Hall, but he had learned Vulcans were not much for extraneous conversation. Luf'Tiea was here with a mission, and anything other than that task, she would consider irrelevant. But he couldn't stop himself from noting that even bruised and battered, she was a darn good- looking woman.

They were filing out of the hanger, following the medical supplies on the way to Sickbay, when Cup Cake took appreciative notice of the Commander's backside. When she suddenly turned to face him, her green eyes burning with intensity, his heart stopped. He knew that Vulcans were telepaths, but he thought they had to be in physical contact. How did she know he was staring longingly at her butt?

Her tone was efficient and clipped. "Ensign Cup Cake," an odd name, but one that seemed to be the most common in reference to his person, "I will need to speak with Ambassador Sarek before my return flight. Will you please locate him and tell him that I arrived."

He realized he had stopped breathing as she examined him more closely.

"Ensign, has your health status suddenly changed? You appear to be in declining physical condition."

Clearing his throat, as he felt the rush of blood to his face, he said, "I am fine, Commander. Must be a left over effect from the phaser shot I received today. Please, if you'll follow me, I will take you to the bridge." He told himself silently to never do that again!

The bridge staff was curiously taking discrete peeks when they could. For many, they had never seen a Vulcan woman in person, and the story of the Commander's courage at the Great Hall had made its way around the ship. She was shorter than most expected.

Kirk gave her a very brief over view of the command stations on the bridge, and Luf'Tiea soaked up every word he spoke as only Vulcans could in their dispassionate, highly efficient style.

They talked quietly about the aftermath of the fight. Luf'Tiea said that seventy six people had been killed, and one hundred and twelve were wounded, and three of those injuries were critical. Many of the Ka-ta-pak Ketchelebs had turned themselves in, after seeing the brutality that they had inflected on innocent victims. Kolinahr masters were treating some with continual meditation, others were being detained in a holding area, and some had to be restrained and sent to the infirmary for fear that they would commit self- murder.

Kirk told her of the plan he and Sarek had devised of using the ship's sensors to sweep for any hiding Ka-ta-pak Ketchelebs, and together with Sulu, she input the proper security codes so that the information could be sent directly to the Defense Force Center.

"Has Council Member Clet-pa been found?" Kirk asked.

"No," she replied, "and it is worrisome. As is the status of Elder Spock who still lives, but remains critical. " She met Kirk's blue eyes, and he briefly saw a hint of emotion pass, before she quickly regained her impartiality.

"I will return with the Ambassador as soon as he is ready to leave. Perhaps in the interim, I might receive an update on Commander Spock, Captain." Her tone was unemotional, but something was different, as if she was trying hard to conceal something.

"Yes, of course. I will take you myself." He watched her as the turbo lift doors closed and wondered if there might not be two women who had affections for his second in command.

xxxxxxx

Sickbay was quiet, with dim lighting just illuminating the necessities. Healer Vnei and a few nurses were the only medical personnel in attendance. There had been other injured guests who were beamed aboard and treated, and Vnei said all patients were stable, although staff was still on emergency standby.

As Luf'Tiea and Vnei spoke, Kirk studied them both. The whole of Sickbay was crashing with exhaustion, and these two Vulcan women, while looking a little worn, were both ready to put in another 36 hours. He felt like he could fall over right here. It was enough to make a Human man turn Orion green with jealousy.

He focused in as Vnei updated them on Spock's condition. He had awakened once, which was unanticipated and detrimental to his recovery. The Human half of him responded to the sensation of suffocation with a sudden surge of adrenaline. He thrashed and struggled like a man drowning in a deep lake of cold water, unaware of the reality around him. It had required a significant dose of Mestoria to sedate him again. But once under, Vnei was able to help him transfer to tow-kath (Vulcan Healing Trance), and he'd been able to maintain it since.

Vnei and Luf'Tiea nodded in agreement about the severity of the episode, but Kirk still didn't get this whole business of why Spock couldn't just be kept unconscious.

"Why is it so important that he be in tow-kath? Can't you just keep him sedated until he can breathe on his own?" Kirk asked.

"Unlike Humans whose brains can tolerate a medically induced coma, Vulcan brains would die from the lack of activity that such a state would produce. It is most inconvenient in this situation with Commander Spock's mixed biology." Vnei explained.

"Is he OK now?"

"For now, but we have added restraints just in case he should rouse again. Unfortunately Dr McCoy was struck on the side of the face accidently as the Commander struggled. His wound is not serious, although I believe it will cause him moderate discomfort."

Oh, would they hear about that, Kirk thought to himself. McCoy may have saved his life, but Spock might be getting in the last word.

His communicator chirped. Kirk rolled his eyes. Why wouldn't this day just end? He excused himself, telling Luf'Tiea he would return in a moment.

Healer Vnei returned to her duties, leaving the young Vulcan woman alone outside O.R. One.

Luf'Tiea turned and contemplated the scene inside the room. She could see Spock lying quietly on the bio-bed, the TSR snuggly fitted to his chest. She could almost hear its hushed whir as it breathed for him, over the low throb of the sterilizing force field. The dim illumination reflected a sliver of light off the restraints on his wrists. His life force was present, and she reached out for connection, but there was no link.

On the other side of the bio-bed she could see the Human woman, Lieutenant Uhura, who appeared to be sleeping. By the woman's position, she deduced Uhura was probably holding the Commander's hand.

It was an unlikely pairing; a Human and Vulcan. But Ambassador Sarek's bond mate, Amanda Greyson, now was a legend on New Vulcan. At one time, their mating was seen as a sham, a novelty even, but presently many saw cross- species mating as a way to insure survival of a race which may not have enough individuals or a large enough gene pool to survive.

Spock was surrounded by Humans, it was only logical that he should choose one. But what was unclear was whether he was bonded to the Human woman. Luf'Tiea knew that Humans tended to be casual in their relationships with the opposite sex, often having multiple partners in a life time and often simultaneously. It was one of the many cultural Human puzzles that bewildered her.

She would be entering reproductive duty soon. It was voluntary, but highly recommended, and she was a healthy female of age. In vitro fertilization was an option, which didn't involve any contact with the male, although historically this method had only a 43% chance of producing a pregnancy, while intercourse with a desired male resulted in a 97% likelihood of a viable pregnancy. She could elect to have a suitable male chosen for her if she didn't want the burden of locating a partner, or she could choose a desired male herself. She had already made her choice, and it was highly unlikely her mating request would be rejected given the state of the Vulcan race. The only question was whether he would survive to complete the act with her.

The fact that Spock had a _relationship,_ already with a Human woman was a complication. She would have to think carefully how to approach the subject.

She watched the Commander in tow-kath. He was an exceptional Vulcan male, to make the sacrifice he had been prepared to make. And his Human woman was undoubtedly an equally exceptional woman for her intelligence, and strength. The Commander's will to live was almost illogical, given the pain and suffering he must be enduring. His tenacious sprit was remarkable.

She silently deliberated her new challenge.

* * *

_A/N: Whew! I'm glad that chapters done. It was a bear to get the pacing, developments, and the action to come together right. Reviews are appreciated, and truly the only way I get "paid." I write for my own enjoyment, but it's sure nice to get feedback from you. If you're enjoying the story, please let me know. If you have any thoughts on the direction of the story, I'd like to hear them. Thanks!_


	16. Chapter 16

**MEDAL OF VALOR**

**Chapter 16**

**By Diddlepie**

_Thank you to Simplymare for beta reading this story. Simplythebest._

* * *

Kirk was sitting down for the fifth time in so many days for his daily briefing with Admiral Christopher Pike. He had come to look forward to these exchanges. He had never been one to question himself, but these days he often felt like he was in over his head. He never let on or spoke of it, but the saying that "it's lonely at the top", went through his head frequently.

He wished Spock was around, in more ways than one. He had come to rely on the Vulcan's ability to balance his own thinking; despite the fact they often disagreed, but they always seemed to be able to come to a consensus on almost any subject. Sometimes it almost felt like they could complete each other's sentences. Weird. They hadn't worked together that long and they sure hadn't started out as friends. The words of the Elder Spock flashed across his mind, "a friendship that will define you both in ways in which you can not yet realize." He hoped that those words would come to fruition some day.

He could talk to McCoy, but the doctor was still pulling double shifts, tending to the number of severely wounded that were on board, including his First Officer. Plus McCoy's strength wasn't tactics. He was brilliant in his field and dedicated like no other doctor he'd ever met. In fact, Kirk heard, McCoy was still sleeping in Sickbay just in case.

Now, as the communication-link opened, the young captain was looking forward to Pike's warm, fatherly smile. He wasn't disappointed.

"Hello Jim." As if reading his mind, Pike continued, "How's Spock today?"

"Making progress, Sir, making progress."

"Glad to hear it. Let's get down to the big issues, and then you can give me more detail. First: The Romulans."

Kirk said, "Well, as you know the war bird left 3 days ago. The Vulcan Defensive Guard has completed the scan of the medical supplies with no issues reported. The Vulcan Infirmary is now beginning to review the medical compounds themselves and so far all is reported clean. I'll get an update this afternoon.

"The Romulan defensive weapons that were delivered may be another story. The Vulcan Guard reports some irregularities. Whether it be a different generation of weapon or something else entirely is not known. I'm expecting an update from Ambassador Sarek shortly."

Pike's brow was furrowed. "Any more communication from the Romulans?"

"No, Sir. They simply informed us they were leaving, powered up the impulse engines, and left. No good-byes, nothing."

Kirk could see Pike referencing something on his PADD off screen. He was getting ready to ask about it, when Pike's attention came back to the view screen.

"What's the latest on the Ka-ta-pak Ketchelebs?"

"We've sent down several security details to help the Vulcan Defense Guard investigate any suspicious locations or activity. So far, they are still finding individuals whom had gone into hiding. Unfortunately, a number of them have committed suicide, or _self-murder _as the Vulcans call it. The Ka-ta-pak Ketcelebs who have been apprehended, or turned themselves in, are reportedly responding well to treatment either with the Kolinahr Masters or with Healers. The Addie Ures have returned to the planet, and have been involved in brokering a surrender judgment between the Council and Ka-ta-pak Ketchelebs."

"And the ring leader, Clet-pa?"

"Still unaccounted for."

Pike shook his head, as concern worked its way across his handsome features.

"How are the Ambassador and the Vulcan High Council doing?" the older man asked.

"The Council has been very efficient in addressing public concerns with hourly updates on Ka-ta-pak Ketchelebs issues, as well public security, and welfare concerns. From what I'm told by our ground personnel, order is restored, and the population is going about its regular business. I'm also told by Ambassador Sarek that the Vulcan Science Academy is preparing a preliminary report on the _Narada _attack. I have no further detail."

Kirk wondered if Pike might know something he didn't as he once again scanned the PADD that was out of sight on his desk. There was a long pause before Pike spoke again.

"What's the consensus of the remaining Federation members? I know they've just been starting to break orbit to head to their home planets."

Kirk thought back over the last few days. So many dignitaries had arrived to celebrate New Vulcan's Medal of Valor Ceremony. It had been meant as a show of support for the Vulcan people, facing challenges that no other race in the known history of the Universe had ever faced.

Now as those Federation member dignitaries had slowly begun to leave New Vulcan, after the Romulans were deemed to be at a safe distance, it seemed they all wanted to meet with Kirk for reassurances that the Federation was still a viable force, and would assist their worlds if needed. Kirk was tired of _holding hands, _and telling everyone things would be just fine_, _when he wasn't so sure of that himself_._ They had filled his day with one conciliatory meeting after another.

"And Spock?" Pike's voice softened.

"My First Officer is no longer in the tow-kath, but is conscious, and able to sit up for short periods of time. I haven't seen him for a few days, but I hear he's asking for a work station to be set up in Sick Bay so that he can get back to his duties. I'm not sure how that's progressing, but I have a feeling there is a major battle of wills brewing down there between the good doctor and Mr Spock."

The Admiral smiled gently, with a silent nod of agreement.

Kirk continued. "Planet- side, I'm told by the Ambassador Sarek that Elder Spock is weak, but up and around. He has been instrumental in speaking for the Council and restoring calm to the inhabitants. I also hear he's met with more of the Ka-ta-pak Ketchelebs, and that those meetings have gone well, but I don't know the details.

"The Ambassador seems to have returned to his former energy level and duties with the Council. I know he is concerned, however, about the location of former Council member Clet-pa. Some of the Healers believe that Clet-pa will never be found. They have suggested he most likely committed self-murder, and is in a cave somewhere probably already consumed by the planet's wild animals."

"And what do you think?"

"I think he's still out there, Sir"

"Sounds like you need a bit more time to finish up there, Captain Kirk. What's the current plan for the Medal of Valor Ceremony?"

"Well, Admiral, to be truthful, I think the Council is just beginning to think about it again. Initially there was so much else to do, and it wasn't clear for awhile if Spock would even live to receive it, but fortunately it looks like he'll be returning to full health. I will be speaking with the Council and Ambassador shortly, as well Earth Ambassador Eastcott. I'll give you the update tomorrow."

"Well, maybe I'll see if I can a 'hall- pass' and take a quick trip to New Vulcan to be there. You know Spock was my First Officer before he was yours."

"We'd love to have you come and join us, Admiral. I'm sure it would mean a lot to Spock, and if you don't mind, I might let you handle some of the diplomacy. You know, I never got to finish my course work on the topic." Kirk beamed with a wide smile. Gosh, it was good to talk to Admiral Christopher Pike.

After she'd finished her shift, Uhura headed straight to Sick Bay. Now that Spock was conscious, able to sit up and partially breathe on his own, she planned on seeing him for meals as much as possible. He never ate much, and with the damage to his organs, his appetite was slow in returning. But, if she sat with him and they ate together, she could encourage him to be more attentive to food.

His voice was faint due to the reduced air flow over his vocal cords, but she could hear his whispered argument with Dr. McCoy as the doors to Sickbay opened.

"Doctor, your incessant concern for my food intake quotient is most illogical and bordering, I believe, on the Human mental health malady known as obsessive compulsive disorder." The hushed voice stopped for a moment, and Uhura knew before even seeing him that he must be feeling better to engage in arguing with McCoy. She also knew he was far from recovered as he still had to struggle to breathe independent of the TSR.

"Furthermore, I see evidence of your own health declining as you refuse appropriate rest allocations for your species." She could see them now. Spock was sitting up in bed, his upper torso bare except for the TSR unit firmly clamped around his upper chest.

"Oh, and who saved your Vulcan ass, by the way?" McCoy stood firmly planted by his patient's bedside, arms crossed defiantly across his chest.

"I do not believe my _ass, _as you colloquially call it, needed to be saved. Clearly, by your own treatment measures, it is my chest cavity, specifically the pleural membrane, respiratory organs, rib cage enclosure, and numerous large and small venous and arterial blood vessels that were injured and required medical management." He had tired and he worked to draw in more air into his restricted lungs. "If indeed it was my _ass _that had damaged, would not the thoracic simulator/regenerator be located elsewhere?" Spock looked up at the doctor with fatigue written across his face, but the self-assured look of a verbal conquest pending.

The doctor looked at Uhura in exasperation. "He's all yours. You two eat, and I expect _YOU", _motioning to Spock, "to clean your plate, and after that it's going to be time for a little nap." Spock opened his mouth to speak, when McCoy shut him off.

"And I'll be bringing a little something with me in the form of a hypo-spray to help you nod off to sleepy-dreamy land, just in case you think you're going to get the last word on that one!"

He absent mindedly rubbed the side of his face where a large bruise was just beginning to fade. "Don't mess with me, Commander." He marched off, but not before looking over his back and giving Uhura a small smile.

She approached the bed and gave the Vulcan a little kiss on the lips, while running her fingers down his cheek. He'd gotten used to it, and didn't complain as frequently about her public show of affection. She closed her eyes, and rested her forehead on his as he let his head fall back to the pillow.

"Why you do that to him, I'll never know," she said as she inspected his face closely. She knew he'd never tell her if he was in pain, or physically drained, so she looked for the facial clues that he'd always try to hide.

"The doctor is a very emotional Human, and often imprecise in his words due to his prodigious use of Human slang."

"The doctor saved your life. I was here. I watched." Her voice was calm but she emphasized her words.

Her eyes softened as he let out a weak cough. He looked worn out. He closed his eyes for a moment and her heart jumped as she thought he might be blacking out, but instead he reached for her hand, and maneuvered his own so their palms were touching flattened against each other. She felt the familiar tingle of the mental connection as their thoughts began to lap at each other's consciousness.

She could sense his frustration with being disabled and confined by the TSR. She felt his pain as his bones and tissue were being forced to re-grow. She could see his exhaustion. She felt his fear of death, not his own, but for the Vulcan race. She saw his grief at the thought of ever losing her.

Interlocking his fingers with hers, she kissed the back of his hand, and let her feelings of love, caring, and fidelity flow freely through their link. She leaned forward and kissed him again, feeling his barely perceptible life giving breath on her lips as he slowly breathed on his own.

"I love you," she whispered. He nodded his agreement and took his free hand and placed it against her heart. They were still sitting together like that when they were interrupted by the softened sound of someone clearing their throat.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Lieutenant, Mr Spock, but I've brought some lunch for you both." Christine Chapel walked quietly into the room with a large tray of assorted fruits, soups, and breads. She set it down lightly, and walked to the other side of the bed, studying the bio-beds read outs.

"You're doing very well, Mr Spock. You're almost up to 58% lung capacity. This is remarkable progress in such a short period of time." She smiled encouragingly at him.

"But you need to eat to gain back your strength, doesn't he Nyota." The dark skinned woman, nodded, but never took her eyes off of his. Feeling suddenly like a fifth wheel, Nurse Chapel gave instructions that Spock was to eat at least half of the food on the tray, and she'd be back soon to check.

Left alone again, Nyota rested her head on his exposed shoulder, while still holding his other hand over her heart. She whispered in his ear, "It's time to eat. And if I don't get you to eat, Dr McCoy is going to chew my ass."

She withdrew just in time to see his eyes go wide.

Ambassador Sarek walked home slowly. He was reasonably certain that no one was watching him, being involved in their own activities, and he let himself favor his bandaged leg. It was healing quite well, Healer Vnei informed him, but he found that as he aged he didn't recover as fast as he used to. Around him, Kr'trkkla City was returning to normal functioning. Merchants were tending to their shops, and many volunteers of all species were building new structures and homes.

Although the Medal of Valor Ceremony itself had been a failure, it had cultivated and generated almost more support for the Vulcan people than they could handle. Many visiting delegations had offered their most talented members to stay and help with the rebuilding effort. Engineers abounded, as well as doctors, nurses, builders and aids of all types.

He could see children engaged with each other in constructive pursuits: completing botany surveys of indigenous plants growing wild in the city, modeling new structural concepts for Kr'trkkla buildings, and tending to domesticated animals. As he passed by, several young children were attempting to teach a psherk to roll between them in what appeared to be a structured game, rewarding the round little animal with small bits of vegetation when it performed the desired behavior.

There were few Vulcan children presently, all survivors from the original planet Vulcan, but soon the repopulation initiative would produce many more pregnancies and newborns. Kr'trkkla would change into a place brimming with nurslings and young children.

Under the initiative, he had already inseminated four Vulcan women, and most likely would father more. The new construction would provide a family- like setting for these new types of families, made up of recovering new mothers and newborns, older children and non-reproductive adult males and females who would handle the majority of the parenting duties, acting as teachers and mentors. Eighty two percent of these adults would be beyond their breeding years, making them like grandparents_, _Amanda would say_._ The remaining adults would be younger, but undesirable for procreation due to unstable health, or physical inability to propagate.

All eligible females were encouraged to participate in the re-population initiative, although it was not requirement. Preferably, the male would be chosen by the female, as such an arrangement had a much higher likelihood of producing a pregnancy.

Vulcan females controlled their reproductive cycles. The more favorably the female viewed the male, the greater the likelihood of a viable pregnancy. It was an ancient element in Vulcan evolution when the female brain developed the mental circuitry to control their estrus. It discouraged rape as a means of control, and insured the equal treatment of women in society. It was also the reason in vitro fertilization had only a 43% chance of producing a pregnancy. Even with therapeutic manual stimulation, and sperm of a favored male, it was not arousing enough to insure the release of an egg. In all of Vulcan history it had never been an obstacle, until now.

Sarek continued walking beyond the center of the city. The desert landscape colored the view all around him with hues of red, beige, and rust. The brilliance of the two suns as they reflected off the occasional crystal rocks, added a sparkle as if diamonds were scattered across the scene.

His mind focused again on The Medal of Valor Ceremony. It had cleansed the Vulcan culture of those who had become weak, and fallen under the spell of the Ka-ta-pak Ketchelebs. It had almost cost his son his life, and Sarek would carry the scene in his memory until his death of Spock falling from the massive disrupter blast, then lying on the dais floor only minutes away from dying. But, it had flushed out the malcontents, and had awaked in not only those who were misguided, but in all Vulcans, the need to return to Surak's teachings as the way to save their race from becoming the savage self- consuming culture that Vulcan once was. The fate of the former Ka-ta-pak Ketchelebs was still undecided. The Addie Ures had committed to stay to add their impartial voice to their final judgment.

His journey ended as he reached his modest home at the outer reaches of the city. He knew Elder Spock was there resting after his meeting with Peace Finder Friwis earlier in the day. Sarek was anticipating the results of that conversation. Elder Spock was still recovering, and needed more rest than usual although he was achieving health faster than the Young Spock.

Sarek did not know how much longer the _Enterprise _would stay. He hoped it would remain until his younger son was fully recovered. He knew from his conversations with Earth Ambassador Eastcott that it would remain at least long enough for Spock to finally receive the Medal of Valor. It was only logical.

He passed his newly cultivated garden, and he thought of Lieutenant Nyota Uhura. She had spent many Earth hours tending to its neglected plants. She reminded him of Amanda; her smile, intelligence, independence, courage, and devotion to duty and to Spock. She had the same magic that Amanda possessed, to capture the heart of a logical, emotionally controlled but emotionally charged Vulcan man. He wondered how she would deal with Commander Luf'Tiea's request to mate with Spock. She was a strong and capable woman, and any man would be honored to mate with her. He was not certain when the Vulcan Commander would be entering reproductive duty, but he was very certain that he knew her choice for a male.

Sarek entered the quiet, darkened house still contemplating these questions. He was not prepared for the surprise that awaited him. Clet-pa was standing in his mediation room, a lirpa in hand. Elder Spock was collapsed on the floor bleeding.

Uhura gently stroked back his hair. It was fun to play with. He'd never think about changing his style from traditional Vulcan, but now as he lay sleeping, she pushed the combative locks off to the side, just to see what he'd look like. She smiled to herself. He'd put up a fuss when McCoy had returned, saying his Vulcan physiology didn't require the same amount of healing rest as a Human, to which the doctor had replied, "Vulcan- Smulcan, you're my patient, I sewed you up, and we're going to do things my way!" And with that he produced a hypo- spray from behind his back, and took no extra time in giving his patient a shot in the arm.

Spock's eyes flew open, and he began what would have been a lengthy protest, Uhura was sure, when he just slowly closed his eyes, and rested his head back on the pillow.

"I think he kinda grows on you. I almost like him," McCoy said as he triumphantly rocked forward on his toes.

It was just at that moment that Captain Kirk sauntered in to the room. The doctor turned around, greeting him with a smile. "Your First Officer just began a little nap, Jim. Sorry, but you'll have to catch him later." Kirk could tell by the grin plastered on McCoy's face, which one of the two had gotten the last word.

"Now before you go reporting me to Star Fleet Medical for unethical use of sedatives, I gave him a compound that Healer Vnei suggested. Nothing strong, just something to help him sleep, and let his body relax. He's working so hard to breathe on his own, that he's wearing himself out. I'm just letting the TSR do the work for awhile."

"That's OK," Kirk said, patting the doctor on the shoulder. "He'll remember what you did," he said with a grin.

"I'm headed planet side. I just finished talking with Ambassador Eastcott by comm-link. I've been trying to get in touch with Ambassador Sarek. I think the link might be down. So I'm going to beam down, talk with the Ambassador, and I'll check in with Security Chief Giotto and Vulcan Security while I'm down there too."

McCoy crossed him arms, appraising the young captain. "Oh just face it, Jim. You're getting bored."

* * *

_A/N: Lions and Tigers and Clet-pa... Oh my! If you enjoyed my little journey, leave me a note. I love hearing from you, and have used a few suggestions, which will show up in the next chapter. Thanks for reading!_


	17. Chapter 17

**Medal of Valor**

**Chapter 17**

**By Diddlepie**

**Author's note: Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter!**

**I won't bore you with the details; I'll just hit the high points: family vacation, lightning strike, surgery. Not all events are connected, but suffice to say I haven't had my brain to myself.**

**If I might, I suggest you do a quick re-read of the end of chapter 16 to refresh your memory. Thanks for sticking with me. And and a special thanks to reader MC who wrote to me due to my absence, hoping that I hadn't given up. It's nice to know someone misses me!**

**As always, thank you to my beta, Simplymare. **

**XXXXX**

Kirk materialized outside of the Vulcan Defense Building. The Vulcan suns were high in the sky, and he had to squint to compensate for their brilliant light.

He remembered arriving here just a week ago for a defense meeting with Vulcan Commander Luf'Tiea, Security Chief Giotto and Ensign _Cup Cake._ He shook his head in concentration as he tried to recall just what Cup Cake's real name was. He'd heard many nick names in his day; some fun, some cruel, but that moniker sure was sticking to the Ensign. He wondered how the man felt about his new handle. Everyone seemed to call the Ensign, _Cup Cake_, and Cup Cake didn't seem to mind.

He let his mind ponder the man, while he took a deep relaxing breath. He realized the Ensign was a far better officer now than when they'd first met in an Iowa bar a life time ago. It was there, in a bar room brawl, that Kirk had designated him a sweet little cake. The man had been a brash bully, just muscle, and seemingly no brain. Cup Cake had also been on the bridge the day when Kirk had verbally pushed Spock into an emotionally driven attack. He'd witnessed the Vulcan's inhuman strength as Spock had easily beaten and could have killed Kirk, if not for the Sarek's intervention.

Later, the Ensign had challenged Spock to a wrestling match in the gym, not for reasons of sport, but in an attempt to further label the Vulcan as an untrustworthy alien, and advance his own prowess. Unfortunately for him, Spock soundly thrashed him with a large audience watching. But to his credit, the Ensign was able to recover from his defeat and change his attitude toward Spock. He went on to enlist the First Officer's aid in designing a very effective advanced hand- to- hand combat training program. And most recently, Cup Cake had been ready to give his life to save Spock in the attack at the Great Hall.

The Ensign had transformed from a Federation thug, to an experienced, open-minded envoy, who could still beat the tar out of most anyone, but would never use his brawn again before exercising his brain.

The fact that he was infatuated with Commander Luf'Tiea, a fact known widely on the ship, said much about his new attitude, and direction. For him to take a passionate interest in a species where the females were, by Human standards, about as approachable as an imploding nacel, would have been unimaginable just a year ago. People can change; for the better…, and for the worse, Kirk thought, as his mind turned to the recent tragedy that was supposed to have been the Medal of Valor Ceremony.

His attention was returned to the present, as he watched a door form and then open in a corner of the Vulcan Defense Building. The building was amazing, with its ability to change shape, and alter door and window placement instantaneously. It was constructed of Ra-lash, a Vulcan technology so new that Luf'Tiea had told him about it only in the upmost secrecy. Even allowing him to see it was stretching the rules, she had said. It was incredible stuff, Kirk thought.

A land-searching droid and a small platoon of Vulcan and Federation member soldiers exited the building, heading for the open desert beyond to further investigate any Vulcan life forms that the _Enterprise_ scanners had found. It was hopefully the final search for any remaining Ka-ta-pak Ketchelebs.

The Captain was planning to meet with Chief Giotto, Cup Cake (whatever his real name was, Kirk could always cover any faux_ pas_ by addressing him simply as _Ensign_) and Commander Luf'Tiea for an update on the Ka-ta-pak Ketcheleb search. But, in fact, he was most worried about Clet-pa, the leader. There was speculation that he was dead; probably having hidden in a desert cave somewhere in the depths of his madness and committing self-murder (as the Vulcans called suicide). The body would never be found, already consumed by the planet's wild animals, the healers had said.

Kirk didn't buy it. Despite his attempts to shake it, he still felt restless and unsettled. Maybe McCoy was right, and he was just bored.

He started walking towards the building, when he decided he could catch up with the others later. It would be best to see the Ambassador Sarek first. He hadn't been able to reach him via a comm-link, and he just had a niggling feeling that he should make sure everything was okay. He'd catch up with Giotto on the way back.

When Kirk arrived at Sarek's house, he was surprised to see the door ajar. For a Human he might not think twice about such a small finding, but for Vulcans, with their attention to detail and precision, it seemed odd. Suspicious, he crouched low, hidden by the garden's vegetation, and waited to see if Sarek came out. Moments passed, and Kirk became more wary. He crept silently along the edge of the house. Although the walls were thick to insulate against the extreme heat, he could faintly hear two voices. The first was Sarek's, low and controlled. The second voice he had heard before and it only took a moment to register to whom it belonged.

XXXXX

Clet-pa spoke angrily, his tone full of disgust and loathing.

"You have ruined us! We could be, we _should_ be the supreme beings of the known universe! The destruction of Vulcan was not the end, but the beginning; the signal from the Ancients that we, the Vulcan people, must claim our requisite right to dominate all other species. Don't you see? The teachings of Surak were _WRONG!_ It is only through our gift of intellect, and strength that we can _SAVE_ all life- forms from the destruction they rain down on each other in their foolish wars and squabbles!"

Sarek stood vigilantly in the corner as Clet-pa ranted on, his eyes sliding over occasionally to Elder Spock who still lay unmoving on the floor. Sarek knew Spock was still alive as he could sense his life force, but how badly he was wounded was an unknown.

The Ambassador searched his captor for any indication that suggested he may be able to reason with the man. Clet-pa still wore the robes he had worn on the day of the attack in the Great hall, now filthy, ripped and stained with what appeared to be animal blood. His eyes were tainted green with his own Vulcan blood, and the look of madness had settled over his face like a demon's mask.

As Clet-pa raved on, he clutched his deadly lirpa, holding it tightly at his side. Its blade bore the same dried blood stains as did his robes.

Sarek carefully examined his options. As long as he did not challenge Clet-pa, the mad man was occupied with his wild preaching, but, this would not last indefinitely. He could rush him, and had a probable fifty-percent likelihood of wrestling the lipra away. Clet-pa was younger and stronger than the older Vulcan man, but in his current physical state, Sarek had a reasonable chance to get the upper hand. If his attempt failed, though, there was no doubt that Clet-pa would kill him- and- Spock instantly. He had no fear of his own or his son's death, and although Clet-pa would certainly be caught soon after their murder, there was the prospect that he could inflict more death upon innocent citizens. Sarek pictured the children he had passed on his way home. He knew what the logical choice was.

He would wait Clet-pa out, hoping the stories told about the indigenous desert animal that had made his home in Sarek's house would come to fruition. If not, he'd have to come up with his own distraction and use it as his advantage.

XXXXX

Kirk couldn't hear words, but the tone of voice made Clet-pa's purpose clear. He pulled out his communicator, but stopped. If he tried to call for back-up from this position so close to the house, Clet-pa's sensitive Vulcan ears would surely hear him. Kirk knew he didn't have a chance to physically overpower a Vulcan. He'd never forget how easily Spock had thrown him around the bridge, blocking every punch before he'd even had a chance to begin to fight. He needed a distraction, something to give him an advantage.

The house was suddenly frighteningly quiet. Kirk pressed his ear closer to the rough textured wall. Hearing nothing he dared to rise closer to the window in an effort to see inside. The former Council member stood with a large ornately carved axe over a body on the floor. Sarek stood attentively nearby. Kirk moved stealthily away towards the open front door. Perhaps between Sarek, who seemed unharmed and himself, they could bring Clet-pa down.

XXXXX

The room was growing hotter from the exertion of the madman, when Sarek spoke. His voice was calm.

"Perhaps if we were to speak to the Council together, we could come to a new agreement on New Vulcan's development. There might be room for negotiation in our role with the Federation, and our neighbors. Clet-pa, the investigation into the _Narada _is almost complete. We should hear it together. It could provide the evidence you are looking for. It is the logical answer."

Kirk was now advancing through the house's empty hallway, stopping to pick up a thick stick of wood leaning against the wall. He recognized it as the shattered chair leg from the Great Hall which Sarek had used as an improvised cane after his injury. Feeling the weight of it in his hands, he decided to bring it.

"Silence! You lying traitorous enemy of all Vulcan!" Clet-pa took a step towards Sarek, holding the lipra in the air. "I have eaten meat, raw, and warm from the beast I killed with my bare hands." His words were spoken as a feral growl. He stood only inches from Sarek's face, his breath rancid with the smell of decaying meat.

"I tore the creature open, drank its blood like water, and ripped the flesh from the bone with my teeth. It died with more honesty and courage than you have, you sniveling coward. You lie to try to save your own worthless life as well as your half-breed son!" He stepped back, swiveling his weapon in his boney, withered hands.

"I NOW KNOW what it _feels _like to be a true Vulcan, liberated from Surak's lies of logic, non-violence and peace." His voice was oily, and spittle hung from his lips. "I have eaten flesh, and it was good. I have tasted animal blood, and it is my wine. I will stop you and your son so you will never foul the Vulcan people again with your lies and Federation propaganda!"

Clet-pa swung the lipra wide to strike when he was hit in the chest with such force that his breath was forced from him with a wild howl.

Upon hearing the screech, Kirk took his chance and ran into the room.

Writhing on the ground and screaming in pain was Clet-pa. At first Kirk could make no sense of what was happening. It looked like the Vulcan had been attacked by a furry boulder some unknown person had hurled across the room. As Sarek stood intensely in the corner, his eyes closed in concentration, it became obvious that it was a large psherk that had attacked. It must have already been in the house, since Kirk saw nothing enter. Now the large sphere- shaped animal was excreting some kind of milky liquid, as it aggressively rolled over and over Clet-pa's writhing body. Kirk watched in horror as the Vulcan's skin first turned bright green, then began to shrink and dissolve, revealing bone and sinew underneath. The room began to fill with the acrid smell of liquefying flesh.

Kirk moved forward to try to pull the animal off, but realized he too would suffer the effects of its skin- dissolving enzyme. He shouted to Sarek to do something, when slowly the animal began to disengage, slowing down its frantic attack. The liquid began to evaporate, and the psherk slowly rolled off its quarry. Kirk raised the make- shift cane to strike it as it came closer, but instead of attacking, the animal rolled slowly to Sarek's side, finally stopping by his feet. It shook and quivered as its fuzzy exterior began to flake away, an apparent effect of its own caustic enzyme.

Sarek calmly opened his eyes, and glanced at the now quiet large animal. He reached out, and held his hand just centimeters above it. It seemed to have a calming effect on the creature, and it rested quietly on the floor.

He then quickly moved to check on his son's condition. "Captain, it is most opportune that you arrived when you did."

"I can see that, Sir. Are you alright?"

Sarek kneeled over Spock, touching him lightly on the shoulder. Kirk had already pulled out his communicator and was calling Giotto when Sarek spoke.

"My son appears stable, however he should be transported to the Infirmary immediately for evaluation. I am unharmed."

Kirk transmitted the details to Giotto and Luf'Tiea. They arrived as an unconscious Clet-pa was being prepared by two healers for transport to the Infirmary as well as the elder Spock, who was awake but with a deep gash above his brow.

As the security details fanned out around the small home looking for any remaining threats, Kirk turned to Sarek and asked, "How did this psherk know when to strike, and why?"

Sarek turned to look at the animal as it rested in the same spot it had moved to when Sarek had telepathically communicated with it to end its attack.

"Psherks are a native creature to this planet. Their name for the planet is unpronounceable to humanoids, but they are not offended by us designating it New Vulcan. They are an intelligent creature, similar in nature to Earth's canines, but more astute. It was most surprising to find that they are telepathic creatures, which my son discovered when he first surveyed this planet. They are a social, vegetarian and peaceful animal, and they quickly adopted us as pleasant companions, and our domiciles as satisfactory homes.

"This one chose me shortly after my arrival. As you can see, they have an impressive defensive system. I had heard accounts of their protective behavior but had actually never seen it displayed. They are most impressive."

"Yes, very formidable", Kirk replied as he moved a step in the opposite direction.

"Will it be okay?"

"There is a ninety percent likelihood that it will return to its former health status, although an attack of such magnitude does seem to detract from its life expectancy." Sarek looked down again at the still animal, and Kirk wondered if perhaps the Ambassador had more of an attachment to the animal than he wanted to say.

As if reading his thoughts, Sarek went on, "I will admit Captain, that my home is disconcertingly quiet, even for a Vulcan's. This psherk's presence has brought me a degree of mental composure that I had not thought possible after Amanda's death. I value its companionship as it appears to value mine. We seem to share recent devastating loss." Kirk wondered what loss the animal might have suffered but was interrupted by the creature's movement.

The now mostly naked ball of an animal, its skin a wrinkled dark grey, slowly began to roll towards the hallway, stopping briefly by Kirk's feet, and raising up on its shaky spindly legs. Kirk froze as it regarded him for a moment, and then rolled slowly back to the kitchen to rest and recover.

"Captain, if you have no further need of me, I will go to the Infirmary to ascertain the condition of my son and former Council Member Clet-pa."

"Of course, Ambassador", Kirk said. Pausing for a moment he continued, "What will happen to Clet-pa?"

"Should the former council member recover, he will be treated by the Kohlinhr masters for his insanity. However I am fearful that Clet-pa will not survive beyond the next two days. His madness and physical injury from the psherk attack are most critical.

"The attack of the _Narada_ and Nero continues to claim its victims, Captain Kirk".

Kirk followed him out of the house, stopping by the kitchen door while Sarek checked on the psherk, which quietly shivered in the corner. Sarek brought a blanket from another room, and gently covered the animal. Then Sarek silently gave Kirk a brief nod, and walked briskly in the direction of the Infirmary.

Kirk stepped outside and watched Sarek's large purposeful strides as he walked away. There was a light breeze blowing from the open terrain beyond, and it felt welcome as it brushed his face. For the first time since his arrival, the heat of the suns felt good. He let the feeling of dread that had hung on him since he had stepped onto Luf Tiea's shuttle that first day vaporize off his shoulders and rise into the clear blue sky.

He sat down on a large stone in Sarek's garden, and took a deep breath surveying the larger scene around him. He heard the voices of children in the distance, and the sounds of building coming from the city. Maybe everything would work out. Maybe new life and a new beginning could dawn from the utter despair and ruin of total inhalation. If any people could pull it off, the Vulcans could.

He looked down at the small plot, and the image of Uhura working under the brilliant suns, tending the withering plants, popped unexpectedly into his mind. He imagined Spock visiting her in the garden, their quiet conversation, and how she might have touched his hand lovingly. Jim Kirk would have to purge his mind of any romantic thoughts about the woman. It wouldn't be easy, but she clearly belonged to Spock. Just when that had happened, he wasn't sure. His memory of her in the Iowa bar was as clear as yesterday. Somehow he'd missed the moment when his First Officer and Communication's Specialist fell for each other, only finding the truth when they kissed on the transporter platform just before he and Spock had beamed to the _Narada_ for the final battle.

But he had a woman, didn't he? The most powerful, beautiful woman any human had ever known, and her name was the _Enterprise. _He smiled to himself, like an Iowa farm boy who just got a date with the most beautiful girl in the school.

Footsteps approaching from behind, caught his attention as Chief Giotto and Ensign… _what was his name?_... approached him.

"Sir," Giotto spoke. "We've done a sensor scan of the area, and no other humanoid life forms are present. Commander Luf' Tiea continues to direct the teams from the field looking for evidence of their hiding spots. As I said before, we picked up Clet-pa's signature in our scan just as you were contacting us. It's a good thing we were close by. How is Commander Spock?"

"Which one?" Kirk said pausing for a moment. He shook his head with a laugh. "I hope he isn't going to keep this up as a pattern." Pausing for a moment to look up at the sky while he regained his composure, he said, "I know our Spock is holding his own, and Ambassador Sarek said he thought the Elder Spock would be all right once he got treatment."

"That's good to hear, Captain. We'd hate to lose them, … and _our_ Spock. I hear there is a shortage of good first officers", Giotto said drolly.

"Indeed, there is a shortage of Starfleet officers", Kirk replied solemnly. The mood turned somber for a moment, and no one spoke as they silently and separately reflected on the devastation that caused them to be on this planet.

Breaking the silence, Giotto said, "Captain, I will head back to the Vulcan Defense Building. Commander Luf Tiea is with the squads now that are patrolling the area, searching for evidence of the Ka-ta-pak Ketchelebs. It seems that most have been apprehended, but I'll keep you updated. Will you be meeting with the Vulcan Commander before returning to the ship?"

"Yes, I'll want an update on the terrorist threat, and see where we are in the plans for the Medal Ceremony."

"I will communicate that to her, Sir."

"Ensign Prince… _('Prince'… that was his name!)_ … stay here and wait for my call from the field." With that, Giotto disappeared around the back of the house to join the search team, leaving Kirk and the Ensign standing alone together in the garden.

"Captain, could I speak with you for a moment?" the Ensign asked, looking a bit nervous.

"Yes, of course Cup C…., Ensign Prince, what can I do for you?"

"I've already spoken to Chief Giotto about this, Sir, and he said I should speak to you." He fidgeted a minute before continuing. "I would like to request a transfer to the Earth Embassy on New Vulcan. I know we are short staffed, as are all Earth vessels, but the Embassy is even shorter staffed. If you talk to Ambassador Eastcott she'll tell you they don't even have the staff to cover a full rotation. And with my knowledge of Vulcan culture, and rudimentary, but still adequate Vulcan language skills, I think I would be an excellent candidate."

Cup Cake thankfully caught himself before he started blabbering like a four year old giving all the reasons why he should get a new red speeder bike for his birthday.

Immediately Kirk knew the real reason for Cup Cake's request: Luf Tiea. The man was hopelessly in love with an unattainable Vulcan woman. But, on the other hand, didn't Sarek fall for a human woman, and then there was Spock and Uhura…

Kirk pulled himself up to his most authoritative posture, feeling for all the world like a dad talking to his son who wanted that new red speeder bike for his birthday, and said, "I will look into your request, Ensign Prince."

"Thank you, Sir", Cup Cake said with a tightly controlled smile. He gave the Captain a smart salute and turned. He walked towards the back of the house smiling from ear to ear and holding two fingers tightly crossed.

XXXXX

Kirk's meeting with Vulcan Commander Luf Tiea was concise and efficient. The few remaining Ka-ta-pak Ketchelebs were surrendering. It wasn't as much a considered decision as a mindless act of self-preservation. The search teams were finding them wandering in the desert, disorientated, dehydrated and starving, which was good news, Luf Tiea pointed out, because it meant that as the survivors physically and mentally declined they were reverting to Surak's teachings of non-violence, instead of deteriorating to the level that Clet-pa had fallen.

As they were wrapping up, she asked, "How is Commander Spock's recovery proceeding?" The slight hesitation in her voice betrayed her dispassionate facial expression. Luf' Tiea herself was still banged up, Kirk noticed. She wasn't limping as she had been when he saw her on _Enterprise,_ but she still had several angry- looking gashes on her arm and face.

"To me, he seems to be ahead of schedule for a full recovery", he said with a relaxed smile. "Have you spoken to him?"

"No, I have not", she responded deadpan.

"Well, you are welcome, at any time, on my ship", he added. _Did I just say "my ship", _he thought?

"Thank you, Captain Kirk, for your invitation. I would be inclined to speak with the Commander before the Medal of Valor Ceremony." Her voice had returned to the self- assured, confident tone that was familiar.

"I'll check in with him as soon as I beam back. I haven't really had the chance to talk with him myself since the Ceremony. I'll tell him you were inquiring about his health, and plan to visit soon."

"Thank you, Captain." She hesitated a moment, as if she wanted to say something else.

Kirk responded with a warm smile. He'd come to like this woman who was tough as nails, and could probably take him down with one hand tied behind her back. But, there was something soft, even feminine about her. Maybe it was the way her eyes would soften when she talked about her people, or their failure to insure security at the Medal Ceremony, or Spock's recovery. _(Why were these women all falling for his First Officer?_)

She'd been willing to take Cup Cake under her wing and teach him Vulcan defensive fighting, as well as rudimentary Vulcan language skills. She had the curiosity that was inherent in all Vulcans, but as many in her species were characterized by Humans as being cold and distant, she had a way of touching those people she cared about with the most human trait of mothering.

Luf' Tiea took advantage of Kirk's unspoken invitation to continue. "Captain, until your arrival I had not had any experience with Humans. My expectation of arduous and demanding interaction has not come to fruition. I have found you surprisingly uncomplicated to deal with. I am pleased."

"Thank you, Commander. I take your words as a compliment."

She offered the Vulcan salute, which he returned with a gracious smile. "I will look forward to seeing you again."

XXXXX

Back on the _Enterprise, _it wasn't until the late evening that Kirk actually made it down to Sickbay. There were communiqués from Starfleet, engineering reports, and a mounting number of decisions that couldn't be delayed any longer. When he arrived, the lights were dimmed with a bluish tint as they were throughout the ship to simulate night. There was the usual background hum of medical equipment, and the faint smell of ozone gas as the sterilizing fields were always on the hunt to zap errant viruses that should make their way into the inner sanctum of McCoy's realm.

He could see Spock sleeping behind the wavering translucent sterilizing curtain that surrounded his bed. There was so much he wanted to tell him: the Romulan's unexpected arrival at New Vulcan, Clet-pa's attack, how Sarek's psherk came to the Ambassador's aid, the fate of the remaining Ka-ta-pak Ketchelebs, Admiral Pike's potential visit, … but it would all have to wait until tomorrow.

He only realized he'd been staring at Spock, when a gentle touch to his elbow woke him out of his trance.

"Captain, are you alright?" It was Nurse Christine Chapel, who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh, sorry", he said. "Guess I was just daydreaming for a second there. How is he?"

"Doing surprisingly well. Dr McCoy feels he'll make a complete recovery."

Kirk nodded his approval. He really wanted to go in there; to sit with Spock himself, and touch his arm and feel the reassuring glow of his body heat. He would never have thought it possible a year ago, but he missed him. Not just for his unparalleled scientific skills, but for his dry wit, intelligence, and ... friendship.

He'd just have to wait until tomorrow….

_Again, sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. I've got the next chapter partially written and as long as I don't suffer anymore catastrophes, I'll have it posted in another week or two. Thanks for reading, and it warms my little heart to hear from you (also makes the writing go a bit faster)._

_Thanks! _


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Medal of Valor**

**By Diddlepie**

_As always, so many thanks to my beta, Simplymare._

_Disclaimer is the usual, but all original characters are mine._

_XXXXXX_

It turned out to be almost a week before Kirk got to speak with Spock. Between the Vulcan healer Vnei's regular and extended meditation sessions with Spock, and the First Officer's frequent need for rest, no one, including McCoy sometimes, had a chance to talk with the him.

Healer Vnei, who had been instrumental in Spock's initial survival after the disrupter blast, had proposed termination of the TSR (thoracic stimulator/ regenerator) in favor of sustained, prolonged and supported meditation to continue the healing of Spock's damaged lungs and chest. She said the TSR was causing Spock more pain than it would a human due to a Vulcan's inability to synthesize the pain medication that would be an essential part of a successful human TSR treatment plan. It was essentially the same problem they faced as a medical team in trying sedate Spock for the long surgery he faced after the attack: the Vulcan brain and nervous system cannot tolerate long periods of chemically induced sedation without lasting negative side effects. Although Spock wouldn't freely admit it, the TSR treatment did cause him heightened pain, which McCoy verified. The Vulcan said he was able to manage the pain, but the healer pointed out such mental control was diminishing Spock's energy and focus for his physical healing.

McCoy couldn't deny that a patient in constant, extreme pain is climbing an extremely steep slope to recovery, but he had been hesitant initially to discontinue the TSR. However, he had to agree that his patient had improved under Vnei's treatment modalities. The device had initially saved Spock's life by breathing for him, but now that the Vulcan was able to breathe on his own, Vnei's medical strategy seemed to be a better fit.

The only downside, which was really more of an inconvenience to the people who wanted to see Spock, was that he slept a lot. The meditation, although not painful was exhausting. So it seemed Spock was either meditating with Vnei, sleeping, or taking the few minutes in between to eat. Although Vulcans could survive days without food or water, the increased demands on Spock's body to grow organs and tissue made regular nutrition a necessity.

Uhura would presumably be the person most affected, but she still regularly slept in her bed at Spock's side. Although they didn't talk often, she was connected sporadically to him through their mind link. However, he often shielded her from his mind as the pain would break through and it would be more than she could bear, he told her. Kirk was a bit envious of her connection to Spock since he hadn't spoken to him after that disastrous day that was supposed to be the Medal of Valor Ceremony.

So when the young Captain received a late night call from Dr. McCoy saying that not only was Spock available but was asking for him, he didn't hesitate. Uhura was pulling one of the night shifts that evening to make up for the many favors she owed, so Spock was alone with McCoy when Kirk arrived.

He looked darn good for a man who was as close to death as you can be without taking that one last step, thought Kirk as he entered through the lazily shimmering force field. Spock, looking especially fit, was even standing on his own power. The TSR was gone, but on his decidedly thin torso he wore a pale green puffy vest with thin tubing attached that circulated some type of fluid through the garment. Barely hanging on his hips were conventional blue stripped hospital draw string pants which ended at his bare feet.

McCoy stood next to the Vulcan, his back to Kirk, at the ready should his patient start to sway. Over his shoulder he said, "He's looking pretty good, wouldn't you say, Jim?"

"I'll say that." A full smile spread uncensored across the Captain's face.

"How do you feel, Spock?"

His voice steady, although not as strong as it had been, Spock answered.

"I estimate seventy- two percent lung capacity, with an error margin of four-point-five. I would like to register an official protest of unlawful detainment, however, as I believe I am able to return to my post on a limited-duty basis. Dr McCoy disagrees with my assessment, and is effectively holding me prisoner in Sickbay."

"Well, the last thing we need on the bridge is a Vulcan running around, half dressed, wearing a shirt made of circulating mint jelly", McCoy chimed in with his usual sarcastic tone.

"I can assure you, doctor, I would not _run around. _Walking is the standard and most effective velocity for bridge staff so as to minimize bodily injury from collision, and as you have pointed out, in my present condition I couldn't _run _very far." Spock began to walk carefully around Kirk and towards the sterilizing force field barrier with McCoy one step behind.

"Well, it's good to see you two are back to normal", Kirk replied. "I have to agree with Bones on this one, though, Spock. I can't handle the sight of mint jelly on the bridge. What the heck is this Southern gastronomical homage vest anyway?"

McCoy answered, never taking his eyes off his slowly ambulating charge. "It circulates a native Vulcan healing herb, called Tslecki. The Tslecki helps the skin cells regenerate faster and with minimal if any scarring. Healer Vnei prescribed it, so to be correct, Jim, it is actually a Vulcan gastronomical homage, although I don't know if Vulcans eat it."

Directing his comment to Spock, the doctor said, "_Do_ you it eat it? It doesn't smell nearly half as bad as most of the _other_ stuff you eat." McCoy grumbled the last sentence.

Spock was clearly not going to continue McCoy's battle of words, and simply stopped, glancing up at the ceiling while he said, "Tslecki is highly toxic if ingested. I suggest you do not use it as garnish on cooked pig meat Doctor".

"Well, I can see gentlemen, that everyone down here is feeling much better", Kirk said smirking. Continuing, before Spock and McCoy could begin another verbal barrage he said, "How about a portable work station set up in Spock's room? We could certainly use his expertise in sorting out scanner reports from the surface."

"Works for me", McCoy said.

"Listen, I'm going to let the two of you chat about space stuff, and intergalactic politics while I go save some lives. Jim, you're in charge of making sure he stays up-right. Help yourselves, but stay in Sickbay for now. There are too many 'bugs' crawling around outside of the sterilizing fields, and with his chest cavity still open, we don't need to encourage any infections. Call me if you need me."

As the doctor disappeared into his office, Spock began walking again. His gait was steady but slow.

"You doing okay there?" Kirk asked as he took a position a half step behind him.

"Yes, but I find it most distracting to have you walking behind me. As the purpose of my ambulation is to rebuild strength and stamina, while taking advantage of your presence to communicate over recent and future events, it would be more advantageous if you would walk adjacent to me. I can assure you I will remain balanced and in a vertical orientation."

Spock looked at Kirk with the hint of a smile in his eyes, something which Kirk had learned to read in the other man's usually impassive face.

"Alright, I'm with you", the Captain said with a warm grin. They passed through the force field curtain and entered the main Sickbay. It was quiet, with most of the patients either having been discharged or sleeping. The dimmed blue light accentuated the feeling of solitude.

Kirk spoke first. "That was a heck of a party the Ka-ta-pak Ketchelbes planned for you. I thought you were a goner for sure."

"It was most unpleasant, but not unforeseen. We had expected they would attempt a bold expression of their political views. I understand they have all been apprehended, Clet-pa as well."

"Yeah, I figured you'd know about Clet-pa. Who told you?"

"Healer Vnei makes very little effort to shield her mind from me. She has been my primary source of information from the surface."

"Coming from a Vulcan healer, I'm sure then that your information is accurate."

They took a few more steps in silence, before Kirk said, "But using yourself as bait for the Ka-ta-pak Ketchelebs, Spock… Don't you think there was a better way?"

"Obviously not, Captain, or my father never would have proposed it, and I would not have agreed. I have no wish to die prematurely, however, time was critical. Clet-pa was continuing to expand the Ka-ta-pak Ketchelebs in whatever manner it took to build an effective army, and as you know his methods of recruitment were not forthright."

Kirk remembered the story told by Elder Spock, of how many Ka-ta-pak Ketchelebs were denied sleep and restorative meditation, so that their minds and internal emotional controls were weakened and made vulnerable to their feelings of anger, and revenge.

"It was a heck of a risk, Spock." He felt an anger he hadn't been aware of bubble to the surface. "You could have been killed and just about were. You could have told me what you were planning. We could have come up with another line of attack to stop Clet-pa."

Spock stopped and turned to face the young Captain.

"And what would that have been?"

"Damm-it! I don't know, but we would have come up with _something_!"

"Jim, as much as your Human emotions find the possibility of death to be …distasteful, the needs of the many outweigh the needs…"

Kirk interrupted, his voice rising in frustration. "Don't give me that when you're the '_one'! _Spock, you're the best Science Officer in the fleet, as well as the best First Officer. Hell, if you wanted to you could be a _captain_. You should have let me help! You should have trusted me!"

Spock calmly replied, "Clet-pa was building his army. His influence was reaching dangerous levels. Jim, there was no time."

"There's always time!" Kirk shot back angrily.

Raising one eyebrow, Spock looked at him quizzically.

Kirk's resolve collapsed a bit. "Okay", he admitted. "There isn't always time, but there is always another way. Look, I want you to promise me you'll never put yourself at risk like that again."

"I will not make a promise I can- not guarantee.

Would you make such a promise?" Spock asked.

"Yes!... well, no, I guess not." Kirk's voice trailed off as the truth of Spock's logic settled in. Service in Starfleet came with risks, and only a fool would deny that truth.

Spock began his slow steady pace again, looking straight ahead, his hands clasped loosely behind his back.

Kirk walked beside him, shaking his head with his eyes cast to the floor in thought. When he spoke his voice was calm, the irony of his words causing him to smile.

"You know, I always wanted to be a Starship captain. Always, knew I could do it too. Funny, though, I just never thought I would be, but here I am." He paused, and looked up toward the ceiling, spreading his arms slightly as if to hold the ship in his hands.

"But what I didn't know is how much I would need good people around me."

He turned, facing the Vulcan. "I need you Spock. I can't do this without you. You're my friend, my better half. And you're the kind of friend I never thought I'd ever have."

Spock quietly considered him for a moment before saying, "I can- not speak to the quality of your past friendships, however, I concur with the former statement."

Kirk gave him a warm tight smile and aimed a gentle punch at the Vulcan's right shoulder, landing it with a light shove.

"Captain, even in my weakened physical condition, you would have to use more force than that to have a meaningful impact on my body."

Kirk's smile faded into a somber visage.

"Next time, don't leave me out of the loop. I say that as your commanding officer, and as your friend. Please, trust me."

Spock stood dispassionately, looking at him, but Kirk could tell he was thinking.

"Agreed."

Spock began walking again, with the young captain falling in easily by his side.

"So, Spock, fill me in on the Romulans. They're a touchy bunch, aren't they? And other than the clothing and mannerisms, which definitely aren't Vulcan, boy, do they look just like just like you."

"I have been most desirous to talk with you, Captain, about your recent tête-à-tête with the Romulan Prefect HaG'ash Et."

They spoke together for almost an hour before Dr McCoy showed up and shooed Kirk out, saying that Spock needed to rest. Although they could have talked for another two hours, Kirk had to agree that his First Officer looked worn out. They agreed to meet again the next evening for another McCoy – supervised stroll of Sickbay.

XXXXX

The Medal of Valor Ceremony was scheduled for the following week. It was going to be a much smaller event, as most Federation members could not afford to send representatives again, and that suited Kirk just fine. The last thing he wanted was the circus that played out the first time, with little ships arriving unannounced and unprepared. New Vulcan was not ready for such an influx of visitors, and neither was Spock, who wouldn't be completely recovered, but the _Enterprise_ needed to move on.

It was an open question if the Romulans might show up again, but both Kirk and Spock felt that was unlikely. Without a large audience, they both reasoned, it wouldn't be worth their while. If nothing else, they were a dramatic lot.

New Vulcan's political unrest seemed to be resolved with the capture and treatment of the remaining Ka-ta-pak Ketchelebs. Most were responding well to meditation and herbal remedies, although some needed the addition of medication to maintain focus and emotional self-control.

Clet-pa was miraculously still alive, but reduced to a vegetative state, neither speaking nor moving. His prognosis remained poor.

Spock continued to make good progress, and Healer Vnei suggested they complete their meditation sessions in the ship's Observation Room. The skin on Spock's chest had healed over enough that infection was no longer a threat, and Vnei reasoned that it was time for Spock's immune system to adapt again to the _Enterprise's _environment. It seemed to boost the entire ship's morale to see the First Officer once again walking the _Enterprise's _corridors. Although he was not on full active duty yet, he received salutes and sincere greetings whenever he passed by.

During his stay at his father's house, Sarek had told him about the Re-Population Initiative that the Vulcan High Council and Healers of the New Vulcan Infirmary had instituted. It was a voluntary program, but very few eligible citizens were refusing participation, meaning that stringent timelines were needed to insure that the Vulcan medical system would not be overwhelmed by too many simultaneous births. The first rounds of pregnancies had already passed the four month gestation mark, and were proceeding along predictably toward normal births.

Spock knew four of these pregnancies were due to his father's coitus with the women, who had selected Sarek as their preferred male. It was a highly unorthodox approach to sex for Vulcan society, as mating almost exclusively occurred between bonded couples, but such convention would put the future of the race, already teetering on the brink of extinction, in grave danger of simply dying out for lack of new life. Since so few bonded couples were left after the destruction of Vulcan, logic dictated that extreme measures were required.

So Spock was not surprised when he heard that Commander Luf'Tiea was beaming aboard to see him.

He knew from Vnei that the Vulcan woman had frequently inquired about his health status, and had asked to see him as soon as it was advisable. Nyota had excitedly filled him in on the gossip that Ensign Cup Cake was so infatuated with the Vulcan woman that he was requesting a transfer to the Earth Embassy on New Vulcan. But Spock already had a strong supposition why she wanted to see him. His father had also told him that he due to his status as a Medal of Valor honoree, Spock had become one of the most requested males for mating. It was an illogical juxtaposition. As a child he was regularly harassed because of his Human heritage.

Later, as his father had wished, he applied to the Vulcan Science Academy, and had been accepted, an honor for any family.

The words of the Academy's Chief Minister were burned into his memory:

"_You are hereby admitted to the Vulcan Science Academy. Spock, it's amazing that you've done so well given your disadvantage."_

_"To what disadvantage do you speak?"_

_ "Your Human mother." *_

It was then that Spock knew he had no future on Vulcan. He would always be subjected to discrimination and prejudice simply due to his dual heritage. He knew for certain that the logic of adults was just as flawed as his young class mates had been tainted with feelings of racial superiority. He had therefore joined Starfleet, and there he made his future; a future based on his accomplishments, not on his genes. He would always be a Vulcan, but he'd learned to live among Humans, which was initially a more difficult challenge than he had expected given their emotional nature and odd interpersonal style of communication. But he had made it work, even finding a Human woman to love, who loved him in return. Now instead of the outcast he'd been when he left Vulcan, he was a hero.

As Sarek said, he was truly a child of two worlds. He wouldn't turn his back to Vulcan. He thought of his mother, and all the emotional pain she had endured with him as a child. He knew what she would say. What he needed to do was clear, and he had analyzed the potential consequences, although he could not logically make a prediction of the final conclusion.

He watched now as Luf' Tiea's molecules reoriented themselves in the transporter beam into the familiar form of a Vulcan female. He allowed himself to look beyond her Vulcan Defense Guard uniform and see a beautiful, strong, and courageous woman.

She greeted him with the Vulcan salute, and a deep bow, which he returned. Confidently, she stepped off the transporter pad dressed in a tailored knee-length tunic top over dark form fitting pants. Her rank of Commander was signified by four simple jagged stripes of gloss black fabric over the right shoulder of the sand colored top. Three yellow orbs decorated her left shoulder; the largest at the top represented the sun of Vulcan, the two circles below, one smaller than the other, were the two suns of New Vulcan. With her moss green eyes, she quickly appraised his physical condition.

"I am relieved to see you are in adequate physical condition to ambulate the _Enterprise_ unassisted."

"As am I, Commander." He replied.

"I will inquire as to the severity of your injuries, and current status as well."

"My injuries, although multiple were not life threatening. I am largely healed." She hesitated a moment, but never took her eyes off of him.

"I regret the substantial damage you received, as well as the deaths that were caused by my lack of preparedness for the Ka-ta-pak Ketchelebs attack." Her voice was strong and as confident as her stance, although her eyes had softened.

"Commander," Spock said, "you predicted the attack, and _were _prepared. The number of assassins could not have been anticipated or their procurement of Klingon disrupters. The risk of the event was known to all who participated."

She replied with only a brief nod.

He continued, "I believe you wish to speak to me, Commander. I suggest we travel to the Observation Deck, an appropriate, quiet location for interpersonal dialogue."

He motioned towards the door, and she stepped ahead of him into the hallway. He was aware of her petite stature, standing only as tall as his shoulder, as they began the walk to the turbo lift. Her hair which was twisted into a tight knot atop her head, shined in the indirect lights of the passageway. Perhaps it was because of the conversation he was anticipating, but he knew he was looking at her with more attention to her female physique than he would normally.

They were the subject of much interest as they traveled to the Observation Deck. Spock was still greeted with enthusiasm as his recovery was still a recent event. Luf' Tiea was a novelty and she and Cup Cake were a constant topic of gossip among the crew. However, to the crew's credit, their curiosity was discreet, and Spock doubted that the Vulcan woman was aware of it.

Reaching the Observation Lounge, they found seats facing each other near the forward window, which displayed the picture of New Vulcan's changing surface as the _Enterprise _orbited high above its atmosphere.

Luf' Tiea began. "Commander Spock, I assume you are aware of the Repopulation Initiative."

"Indeed I am, and my father's participation in it. I am unaware, however, if my elder counterpart has participated, though."

"I believe he had declined. I am not aware of his reasons, although I can assume they are most logical."

"Yes, I am confident you are correct", Spock said.

"Commander, this is a most difficult and sensitive time for the Vulcan race, as you know, and it brings with it previously unthinkable complex social measures to be taken." Her voice hesitated for a moment, and she nervously cleared her throat before she continued.

"I will be entering voluntary reproductive duty soon. I am prepared for motherhood, and the change it will bring to my life. I seek a suitable, desired male to complete the task of impregnation. I am requesting your assistance with this mission." She took a deep breath, seemingly relieved to have stated her purpose, before she began again.

"I understand you have a sexual relationship with Lt. Nyota Uhura, Chief Communications Officer of this ship. She is a Human, which I presume is a prime consideration in your deliberations around this matter. From my research, I know Humans are far more casual with copulation than Vulcans, often having multiple partners, even simultaneously. However, once Humans seem to choose a desired partner, they become discretionary and exclusive. You and the lieutenant are not bonded, but exclusionary. This is my understanding. I believe it will cause the lieutenant much anxiety for you to participate in insemination outside of your relationship with her."

She paused again, glancing at the planet below before she returned her attention to Spock.

"For this reason, I understand if you wish to consider my request, you may need to consult with the lieutenant. I will also speak with her if you believe it is advantageous. I wish to be clear, Commander: I am not asking for you as a bond mate. I believe that is a choice you have already made."

"Commander Luf' Tiea, I might suggest we use our given names at this time as our dialogue is of an extremely personal nature. Is this agreeable?"

She replied affirmative with a tilt of her head.

Spock said, "I am honored that you have chosen me as a desired male. You are likewise a favored female by the nature of your service to all Vulcans. I would be honored to assist you in your endeavor and to contribute to the repopulation of New Vulcan."

He paused a moment, carefully choosing his words, she noted before he spoke again.

"You are correct in assuming it will cause Lt. Uhura some emotional turmoil. I _will _need to speak with her. Your offer of assistance in this matter is most generous; however, at this time I can- not give you an estimate of its potential value, as her reaction is one I can- not predict. Human emotions add incalculable variations to any scenario."

She searched his eyes as she replied. "Spock, if you feel I ask something which jeopardizes your future potential bonding with the Lieutenant, perhaps I should seek a different partner. I respect and honor you. I do not wish to do you harm." She leaned in a little closer to him as she finished her last statement.

"Your concern is noted, Luf' Tiea, however, as the Vulcan race will need to take advantage of all genetic sources to expand the gene pool, I should and will participate. I understand there are other females also seeking my donation of insemination. We will plan on mating soon after the Medal of Valor Ceremony, if such a time frame is suitable for you."

"I will accomadate your schedule." Luf' Tiea stood. "Thank you, Spock. I will prepare myself for the event."

She took a confident stride towards the Observation Deck windows, leaving Spock still seated. Loosely clasping her hands behind her back, she turned and watched as New Vulcan lazily spun below them. It was a few moments before she spoke again, her voice was clear and dispassionate.

"Before I beam back to the surface, Ensign Prince or Ensign Cup Cake as he is referred to as an affectionate moniker, has requested I see him. He tells me he has information I will be most interested in. Perhaps I could prevail on you to call him to this recreational area. I shall wait for him here, if that is acceptable."

"Of course", Spock answered and walked to the wall mounted internal ship communications station.

XXXXX

_* Taken from the Star Trek 2009 Movie_

_Wow… this story is __almost__ finished. I'll miss it when it's done. __Reviews are always appreciated, and thanks for reading._


	19. Chapter 19

**MEDAL OF VALOR**

**Chapter 19**

**By Diddlepie**

_A HUGE thank you to my beta, Simplymare, who stuck it through for the entire story. Her encouragement, editing, and suggestions were my gift._

_The disclaimer is the usual with the exception that the original characters and creatures are mine._

_A/N: This is it, the final chapter. So, read slowly._

_Xxxxxx_

Kirk squirmed in his red tailored dress uniform. He knew he looked good, but he sure would feel a whole lot more comfortable when he could change back into his working uniform. The occasion did make it worth the discomfort though, as he stood on the _Enterprise_ hanger deck waiting for the doors of the newly arrived shuttle to open. It was not often that a Starship captain had the honor of an admiralty visit, and considering there was no admiral he'd rather welcome onboard than Christopher Pike, he knew he could deal with his uniform's snug collar a little longer.

Pike had hooked a ride on the long distance shuttle _Roddenberry_, and was just in time for tomorrow's Medal of Valor Ceremony on New Vulcan honoring the _Enterprise's_ First Officer, Commander Spock. The _Enterprise_ was buzzing with excitement. Tonight there would be a dinner at the Earth Embassy hosted by Ambassador Eastcott and Ambassador Sarek to welcome the Admiral. The diminutive peace-brokers, the Addie Ures would attend with their principal negotiator, Friwis, as well as the few remaining dignitaries who had stayed on New Vulcan. It would be a much smaller event than the previous state dinner, and although it was still a large affair, it had a cozy, more personal feel to it. Kirk thought perhaps later, after the dinner, he could coax Pike into a drink in his quarters, and there they could talk informally and freely. He looked forward to it.

Standing next to him was Spock. The First Officer's arms were relaxed at his side but his posture was ramrod straight. Beside Spock stood the ship's CMO, Dr Leonard McCoy, with a small group of his handpicked medical staff to attend to Admiral Pike if needed.

On Kirk's other side stood his Chief Engineer, Commander Montgomery Scott, and beside him was Lieutenant Nyota Uhura, ship's Chief Communication Officer. Kirk could not imagine a finer group of officers or crew for that matter, than these people whom he had the honor of commanding.

The doors to the shuttle _Roddenberry_ opened, and all those on the hanger deck snapped to attention as Admiral Christopher Pike emerged. Even seated in a wheelchair, Pike epitomized dignified authority. He was dressed in admiralty white, and looked fit and healthy. Experience and intelligence were reflected in his handsome lined face, and his wavy graying hair added a touch of humanity to the rank he carried so well. He fixed his brilliant blue eyes on the young captain as Kirk stepped forward to greet him.

"Welcome aboard, Admiral Pike. It is our honor to welcome you to the _Enterprise_."

"And my honor to be here. I hope you've been taking good care of her, Captain."

"Yes, Sir, but only with the help of the best crew ever assembled." Kirk stepped back to introduce his Command Staff, who waited at attention behind him.

"My First Officer, Commander Spock, whom you already know of course."

Pike gave the Vulcan salute to Spock who returned it. "Spock, you are a hero to your people, and to me. I am deeply honored to be here for the Medal of Valor Ceremony."

Spock spoke, his eyes still facing straight ahead as he continued to stand at attention. "Your words are most kind, but undeserved, as any Vulcan would have performed in the same manner if they had been in the situation."

Pike smiled warmly, fully appreciating the undemonstrative style of the Vulcan. He said softly, "I am more than glad that you have recovered. You would be hard to replace."

A slight dip of the head was Spock's only reply.

Kirk moved on to the doctor. "My chief CMO, Dr Leonard McCoy."

"I am pleased to see you again, doctor. You are a credit to the Medical Core." Pike reached out to shake the doctor's hand.

"Thank you, Admiral. You look terrific, if I might say."

"Thank you doctor… however I see you brought some of your 'friends' just in case I should start to get a little space sick?" Pike said with a grin.

"Like a Boy Scout, I'm always prepared, Sir." Pike responded with a sly grin. It would out of character for the doctor not to be prepared, especially with an disabled admiral onboard.

He then moved on to the next officer awaiting his greeting.

Kirk said, "I do not believe you have met my Chief Engineer, Commander Montgomery Scott, known on board as, Scotty."

"Admiral, it is my privilege to meet you, Sir."

"Commander Scott, I have heard much about you", Pike said with a mischievous smile.

Scotty looked slightly nervous for a moment before refocusing his usual confidence. "Well you can't always believe everything we hear now, can we Admiral." He flashed a charming boyish grin as he shook Pike's hand.

Kirk continued. "And last but far from least, my Chief Communications Officer, Lt. Nyota Uhura."

"Ah, yes, Lieutenant. I meet you briefly on the bridge that fateful day."

"Admiral, it is good to see you again." She took his offered hand.

He continued in Vulcan, "Vesht sarlah nash-veh pon gart'eg rihag tu." ("I know these last few weeks have been difficult for you.")

"Ha. Nemaiyo mesh-vel-raul." ("Yes. Thank you for your concern") Her tone was hushed, but gracious.

Addressing the larger gathering, Pike said loudly, "At ease ladies and gentlemen. It's good to be back on board the _Enterprise". _

He looked over the assembled Starfleet officers and enlisted men and women as they relaxed their posture, seeing faces young and old, filled with possibilities and hope. He smiled and continued, "May all her future voyages be on smooth seas, with a fair wind. You are a credit to Starfleet, your countries, your people and your parents. May God bless you all."

Applause broke out among the crowd, and the Admiral waved high in the air, first with one hand then both, acknowledging their respect and appreciation.

As the applause subsided, Kirk leaned into Pike's chair and added, "Admiral, I'll escort you to your cabin where you can freshen up a bit and change to a working uniform. I've scheduled an engineering tour with Commander Scott so you can see firsthand just what we've done with the _Enterprise. _I have a small reception planned to officially welcome you this evening before we beam down to New Vulcan for Ambassadors' Eastcott and Sarek State Dinner."

"Thank you, Captain. I shall look forward to it."

As the admiral maneuvered his brain- actuated wheelchair ahead, Kirk stepped out behind him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Uhura touch Spock's arm and steer him away from the dispersing crowd. She hadn't looked happy for the last week, and he was quite certain he knew what the problem was.

Sarek had told the young captain of the Re-Population Initiative and Spock's potential role in it. Kirk hadn't talked to his First Officer about it and didn't know what Spock's decision was. It was a private decision, being made by a private person, from a very private race of people.

But he felt he already knew what Spock's choice was, and he could only imagine how Uhura was feeling. She'd been quiet; kept to herself on the bridge, but her work continued to be exemplary. As far as he knew, she still spent her nights with Spock.

Kirk had already received approval from Star Fleet Command that, as concerned the Initiative, Spock had carte blanche approval. The rebuilding of New Vulcan and the survival of the Vulcan race was a top priority to Starfleet as well as the Federation. As of right now, considering the horrific losses they'd both suffered, all bets were off as to whether the Vulcan race or the Federation of Planets, for that matter, would survive to the next century.

There was no shortage of Federation rivals that would like to take over. The Romulan threat had always been present, but now they could literally be at the Federation's door step just waiting to make their move. The drama they staged just weeks ago over New Vulcan was fresh in everyone's mind. And the Klingons were a wild card; no one could predict just where they might show up.

The sudden picture of the fleet's destruction at the hand of Nero flashed across Kirk's mind, causing him to involuntarily shutter as he walked through the shuttle bay doors. The one thing he felt sure of; was nothing was sure.

Xxxxx

Pike spent the afternoon being amazed, astonished, and occasionally dumbfounded by Scotty's engineering accomplishments. Many technologies, like the engineer's transwarp beaming formula, were far beyond the Admiral's knowledge base. It was later, at the Captain's reception that Pike exclaimed how amazed he was at Scotty's acumen. Kirk had to agree that few could follow the gifted Chief Engineer's thinking other than Spock, Ensign Chekov and a few of Scotty's own staff.

The _Enterprise's_ command staff was all present, with the exception of the First Officer, who had beamed down to the planet surface in preparation for that evening's dinner at the Earth Embassy. Everyone was dressed in Starfleet dress uniform, and the energy in the room was barely contained by the Observation Deck's walls and windows. Although many of the higher- ranking officers would need to stay onboard for tomorrow's Medal of Valor Ceremony, tonight they all could attend the Embassy dinner, while a junior staff took over the ship's systems.

Pike soaked up the young crew's energy, and they gravitated to him like asteroids to Jupiter. Conversation and laughter filled the space as everyone celebrated their fellowship and the coming event.

Kirk noticed that Lt. Uhura was there, beautiful as always, but her mind was obviously somewhere else. She had spoken briefly with the Admiral but clearly wanted to move away, unlike the rest of the _Enterprise_ staff that just wanted to spend the evening it seemed, in orbit around Pike.

He found her standing alone to the side of the large observation window watching the dusky red planet slowly spin below them. Kirk quietly approached her.

"Nyota, if you'd like to talk about it, I'd be glad to listen."

She continued looking out the window, her thin shoulders bent forward, as if she wanted to draw into herself.

"Thank you, Captain. I think I might take you up on that." She lifted her face, a faint smile tugging at the corners.

"I'll do whatever you and Spock might need to make this work. It's important to you, to Spock, to me, and Starfleet", he said somberly.

"Nero still hasn't finished spreading grief and suffering, has he?" She asked rhetorically, turning to face him.

"No. No, it's not over yet." He paused a moment and quietly considered the view. "You'll come to the Ceremony tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yes, of course. And to the dinner tonight. I might lose Spock, but Spock has already lost so much more: his mother, his home, his planet, his people… maybe forever."

She turned back to the window, her posture becoming taller, straighter. Her voice gained confidence and resolution.

"I've worked hard for what I've achieved. I've committed my life to Starfleet, which is what I've always dreamed of doing. I travel the stars. I communicate with beings that we might have never known existed if I wasn't here. I have a gift that can't be wasted. I need to make a decision, Captain. Yes, I'd like to talk."

He flashed back in his mind to a time shortly after he'd become Captain, when he'd approached her in the turbo lift. It was when he first realized she and Spock shared a bed. He didn't know the Vulcan well, and was unsure of how to approach him. She had been hostile almost insubordinate in her defense of Spock's privacy. Now, she not only was willing to but wanted to share her feelings with him. Things change and people do to, he thought.

He gave her a gentle squeeze on the arm and said, "Anytime. Just let me know."

Xxxxx

The Earth Embassy sparkled in the New Vulcan twilight like a grand, but miniature galaxy of its own. Light spilled out the open windows, along with laughter and music, like waves to lap at the darkening red sand of the desert. Guests were arriving by foot, hover cars, transport beam, and a few low altitude shuttles. The air had cooled from its day time oven-like temperature to a pleasant warmth. There were members of the Vulcan Defense guard stationed at the door but they seemed to be there more to keep a few curious psherks from inviting themselves in, than for any serious security threats.

The _Enterprise _party materialized a short distance away, and Kirk took a few moments to enjoy the solar warmth of the breeze, and the anticipation around him. The Orion delegation, which had stayed on the planet were just arriving, looking especially alluring in their usual provocative formal dress attire.

The _Enterprise crew_ followed them in, gaining appreciative looks and seductive smiles from the Orions, who clearly enjoyed the visage of the youthful, fit crew. Once inside they quickly dispersed to socialize with the variety of guests, Uhura notably sticking with Lieutenant Sulu.

Earth Ambassador Eastcott quickly caught up with Pike and Kirk.

"Admiral Pike, I am more than pleased that you were able to join us tonight and for the honor of tomorrow's ceremony."

"Thank you, Ambassador. You couldn't possibly be more thrilled than I am, though. A chance to get away from Starfleet bureaucracy and sitting at a desk all day is better than getting a slingshot tour of Saturn's rings."

Eastcott turned toward Kirk, her black eyes sparkling in the hall's lights. "Captain, I'm so glad to see you again, and for seeing to it that the Admiral made it here safe and sound."

She extended her hand and offered a firm hand shake. She was dressed in a cobalt blue dress, highlighted with shimmering beads at the rounded neck line that emphasized the rich mahogany tones of her skin. She was a good deal shorter than Kirk, but her carriage was strong, almost regal. He'd never been able to pinpoint her age as her skin was flawless, but she'd had a long career in the diplomatic core having started as an aid to the previous Earth Ambassador to Vulcan and working her way up as a translator, policy advisor and Deputy Ambassador. And although she would never be described as slender, she had a grace that understated her intelligence, quick thinking, and calm competence under fire.

"Captain, I'd like to thank you for allowing Ensign Prince to transfer to my Embassy. All Federation and Starfleet installations are terribly short staffed due to the loss of life from the _Narada's _attack on Vulcan and the fleet, so for you to give up one of your finest security officers, I'm sure, is a notable loss."

"It is Ambassador, but I believe that the Ensign will have a more satisfying career on New Vulcan. As you know he has taken quite an interest in Vulcan culture. By the way, you should ask him about his nickname. It was quite popular on the _Enterprise_."

She looked at him with a twinkle in her eye. "Ah, yes… my favorite dessert!"

She continued, "Now, I know this isn't the time or place for lengthy discussions, but I am an ambassador, and this type of event is where I often get my best work done." She scanned the room, and finding Sarek along with Spock and Dr McCoy on the opposite side, she said, "Gentlemen, if you'd be so kind as to accompany me, I think I see my first target."

As they crossed the large room, Kirk could see the Addie Ures delegation talking to another group in the middle of the room. Of course he didn't actually see them, but saw their wildly colored and extremely tall hats they wore as part of their customary dress. The cone shaped hats towered above the guests and wobbled a bit, like a stand of trees in a gusty wind, as he could only surmise that their owners must have been involved in animated conversations. He would have to catch up with Peace Finder Friwis before the night was through. She'd be easy to find, he thought as her hat was the tallest, and had a gently tinkling bell attached to the top.

Spock was dressed in his Starfleet dress blues, and looked the best Kirk had seen him since the attack. He was almost fully recovered, and other than needing McCoy- prescribed-and-enforced rest breaks during the day, he was back to full time duty. The doctor would personally show up on the bridge like a school truancy officer, and basically harass Spock until he acquiesced and went to his quarters.

They would bicker and argue like an old married couple, Spock arming himself for the word battle with logic and argument, and McCoy with sheer willpower and belligerence. Of course once Spock returned to his cabin, he went back to work at his computer, reviewing scans, and analyzing data as if he'd never left the bridge. But McCoy was happy because he reasoned Spock wasn't hopping around the bridge, and running off to engineering, so he was "resting" more than he would if he was still on the bridge.

Those two had a funny dynamic, Kirk reflected, but beneath their pugnacious attitudes toward each other there was an honest foundation of respect and friendship.

"Ambassador Sarek, Commander Spock, and Dr McCoy, I am pleased and favored by your presence here tonight", Eastcott said with a slight bow.

"As we are complimented by your company, Ambassador", Sarek replied.

"Commander Spock, you look well. I was devastated by your injuries, and am most gratified by your recovery. Your CMO must be extraordinarily competent." She extended her hand to McCoy. "I am pleased to meet you doctor in person."

"My pleasure, Madam Ambassador. Now if you'll excuse me, I can see business written all over this little caucus, and I'm not looking for any more customers right now."

He quickly slipped away and disappeared into the crowd like a man running from a wild, hungry Jovian mesh-ta'll.

Sarek spoke next. "Ambassador, I am well advised that what brings you to me is not just a social visit, but has a much stronger purpose. Would you be so kind as to state what your true mission is?" His face was calm and relaxed, and although his words sounded like a challenge, - coming from a Vulcan they were only to discern her ultimate purpose."

"You know Humans so well Ambassador Sarek, and it is our gift that you do." She gracefully stepped back as in invitation for Admiral Pike to speak.

"Ambassador, I speak for the Starfleet Command when I tell you we and the _Enterprise_ will do all that is necessary to help with the rebuilding Of New Vulcan, even if it includes the temporarily assigning Commander Spock to the planet. We do not want to put the Commander in the position of having to chose between his people and Starfleet; so we are willing to accommodate him with whatever staff and equipment he might need to take up temporary residence on New Vulcan."

Pike took a purposeful glance at Spock, but the Vulcan only nodded his acknowledgement.

"Thank you, Admiral Pike. We will try to be judicious in his services, as I am acutely aware of his value to Starfleet", Sarek said.

Kirk wanted to go over and shake Spock into saying something… _anything, _but Spock just continued to stand stoically silent.

It was one of the many things he and Pike talked about later that night in Kirk's cabin over drinks. Commander Luf'Tiea had also been at the dinner, but she never went near Spock or Uhura. And Elder Spock was nowhere to be seen, although Sarek reassured them that he was well.

Kirk and Pike spent most of the night talking politics, strategy, and how the Vulcans were an admiral people, but exceedingly difficult to understand some times. They both agreed that the Vulcans probably felt the same way about Humans.

Xxxxx

The next morning, the twin suns were rising in the sky, so the day had not yet reached its full heat potential. This was a good thing, McCoy said to himself as it was too blasted hot down here to stay outside for more than a few minutes. It was one of the factors the Vulcan High Council considered when they decided to stage the Medal of Valor Ceremony outdoors in the morning before the suns reached their full glory.

Kr'trkla Square was alive with people moving to catch the best viewing positions. The plan was to create an unbroken serpentine chain of people who would participate in honoring all those who were killed in the _Narada's _attack by either holding hands or joined in meditation. The living chain encircled the platform, and snaked about the Square, coiling onto itself through the neighboring streets, and finally out to the desert margins.

Kirk stood near the stage with Uhura and McCoy next to him, and Admiral Pike seated in his wheel chair on his left. Elder Spock had shown up moments before, dressed in common clothing. His appearance was a surprise to Kirk, who had not seen him since the Clet-pa's attack at Sarek's home. The elder man reached out to the captain and put one hand on his shoulder, giving him a gentle squeeze. He simply said, "Jim, live long and prosper", as he gave the Vulcan salute with his other hand. Kirk would have said something, but the Elder Spock immediately moved on to Uhura, and held out his palm to her. She studied his face tentatively for a moment, and he responded with a gentle smile. She laid her palm on his and closed her eyes, as did he.

Kirk watched with concern mixed with envy as they stood motionless for many seconds. Finally she lowered her hand, and said thank you. Before Kirk could react, the Elder Spock was gone, moving through the crowd and disappearing as quickly as he had arrived.

Kirk turned to Uhura to ask what had transpired between the two of them, but the deep echoing clash of a gong interrupted him.

Sarek, Spock and members of the Vulcan High Council took to the platform. The sanctification was in Vulcan and Uhura silently mouthed the translation. It was hard to see what was happening, but that was part of the design as Spock said he was not to be the focus of the event.

An senior Council Member spoke, his words ringing through the square, breaking the silence of the crowd.

"_**We, the people of Vulcan from all time before, to this day, to all time forward, grant to Spock of Vulcan, son of Sarek and Amanda Greyson, the Medal of Valor. **_

_**His actions on the Day of Destruction were logical. But more than logic drove his behavior."**_

The steady, deep voice continued to boom out through the crowd and carry onto the desert wind.

"_**Our heritage, culture and history of the millenniums were saved due to his courage.**__**For this and all time, we of Vulcan are grateful." **_

The Council Elder opened his palm to the sky, and from it, a small shimmering disk flew out over the crowd.

"_**For all other brethren lost, let us meditate or pray, as your culture dictates remembrance." **_

Kirk could feel the energy and the emotion of the crowd pass through him as the crowd began to mediate, pray or do whatever they wished to memorialize those lost to Nero's madness. It came to him as waves of grief, hope, and fear with tingling sparkles of individual memories: a father teaching a son, a mother feeding a baby at her breast, feelings of love springing from a lost soul. Simple things like a meal with friends, and complex things like a mathematical formulas all washed over and through him like swimming in a warm sea. He became lost in his thoughts as well as the thousands who were gathered with him. He saw Spock's rage as he provoked him into the emotional outburst that caused Spock to relinquish his captaincy to him, the podium at Starfleet Academy when he received his captain bars, the _Enterprise, _Spock falling from a direct disrupter blast to the chest, and Uhura's love as she lay by Spock's side as he struggled for life.

He clutched the hands on both sides of him for fear he would drown in all the emotions and recollections that swirled around him. He could see Uhura's thoughts and fears: fear of losing herself to another, anger for letting herself fall in love with a man who would forever be haunted by loss. He felt Pike's constant physical pain that radiated through his body, but he fought like the demon within so as not to give in to its overwhelming despair.

The small hovering disk that passed over his head pulled him out of the rushing stream of thought that encompassed him. He watched it as swooped and slipped silently over the heads of the thousands that were gathered. It would disappear and then shimmer as it reflected the suns' brilliant light. Although its flight was erratic, it undeniably had a purpose as it flew out to the desert edge and returned again to hover over Uhura. As Kirk gazed at it in wonder, it suddenly flew directly up until it disappeared in the glare of New Vulcan's sky. It then reappeared as it slowly glided down to the low platform in the middle of the Square, to finally rest in the out stretched hand of Ambassador Sarek.

"_**The Medal of Valor now belongs to us all, as it contains all our hopes, fears, loves, and the memories we carry of those lost."**_

He threw the disk in the air where it spun, and sparkled high above the crowd, before settling in Spock's hand.

The assembled continued in silence as Spock spoke in Federation Standard.

"_**I accept this tribute with humility and honor for all Vulcans and all races of people who seek peace and tolerance. Let the words of Surak continue to lead us as we heal and multiply in our new home."**_

He raised his free hand, making the Vulcan salute.

"_**Live longer and prosper."**_

The Vulcans returned his salute as they echoed his words. Representatives of other cultures made their own unique salutations and the _Enterprise_ crew returned the Starfleet salute. Then, unlike an Earth assembly, the crowd quietly broke up. There were a few cheers but most of the gathering simply left. A few walked forward to speak to the officials on the platform, while some stood patiently to touch the unfinished memorial that would hold the Medal.

The Medal had been given to Spock, but his intent was to immediately bequeath it to the Vulcan people, for all those who lost their lives trying to defend Vulcan. He had accepted the honor now, but the Medal was to be placed in a special memorial in Kr'trkla Square for all to possess. This time Spock had no opposition to his wishes, as the Council voted unanimously to accept his decision. He had said from the beginning he didn't merit it, but agreed to accept it to begin the healing process, and unite a people that were quickly dividing into opposing political factions. Toward that goal, he had been successful although it had almost cost him his life.

Kirk, Pike and the _Enterprise_ staff continued to stand until the crowd had dispersed enough for them to see the platform. Admiral Pike lead the way to where Spock and Sarek continued to accept well wishes from visiting dignitaries.

"Congratulations, Commander Spock… although I know you don't feel you deserve it, please excuse my need to say it", Pike said.

"Likewise", added Kirk. "Make that three", McCoy chimed in. "I knew there was a good reason to save your disagreeable hide", he added with a big grin.

The mood turned more somber as Uhura reached forward and discreetly touched his fingertips. Their eyes meet and words were passed silently.

Sarek broke the awkward silence saying, "Gentlemen, if you care to join me, I have four senior Council Members who would like to meet you." Not waiting for a reply, Sarek motioned for them to follow him, leaving Spock and Uhura standing on the now deserted platform. Kirk held back for a moment while the others moved along. "Spock, I'll see you before you take your new temporary assignment here on New Vulcan?"

"Yes, I will provide you with the details when I return to the ship later today", was Spock's reply. Kirk looked at them both trying to get a reading of what was happening, but only felt a profound sadness.

EPILOGUE

Later that day, Spock beamed aboard alone. Uhura had returned hours earlier, Kirk read in the transporter log. He met Spock at the transporter pad, and they walked together silently to the Commander's quarters. He was greeted by many congratulations, and deep bows from the crew members they passed in the hallways, and Spock acknowledged them all with either a nod or a slight hand wave.

The doors to his quarters swept open, and they moved inside.

"So, Spock, this is a temporary assignment isn't it? I mean I know you're going to be involved in some private details which is none of my business, but you are coming back, aren't you? " Kirk asked.

"My intent is to return, but the affairs of the Vulcan race are complex, and I would be ill advised to predict with a hundred percent accuracy when and if I will return." He began collecting small personal items and putting them in a bag.

"And what about Uhura? We'll be here another few days, but I don't know what her thinking is."

"You will have to talk to the lieutenant about her plans. I do not believe I am in a position to speak for her." He continued packing items, his back to Kirk.

Kirk took a step closer, his voice dropping to almost a whisper. "I'm sorry Spock. I'm sorry for all that has happened to you, to your people. I hope I'll see you again."

He lightly touched the Vulcan's shoulder.

"I know this isn't the standard farewell for your people, but it is for mine when we say goodbye to a best friend. Spock, can I hug you?"

The Vulcan turned to face him, his normally flat affect tinged with emotion. He slowly spread his arms and stepped up to the Captain. Kirk gently pulled him into a hug. He was initially flooded with images and feelings, but they all quickly stopped, and he could feel Spock's rigid body soften in his grasp.

After a moment Spock pulled away. "Thank you, Jim. I hope to see you again also."

Kirk reluctantly turned and waited for the whoosh of the opening door. He walked into the hallway, and kept walking to the bridge turbo-lift.

_Well, there you have it. This is the first full length story I've ever written, and I have such an appreciation now for the time and effort that goes into making a well crafted story. If you liked it, please let me know. Your words mean a lot, even if they're only a few words._

_As you might guess, there is a second story here, which I will start this fall. Any ideas or thoughts, send them along._

_Till then, Live Long and Prosper. 9/2010_


End file.
